Total Drama High
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Dawn is creepy, she knows it. Gwen and B accept it. Duncan and Scott can't stand her. Dawn wishes to be accepted but she won't change herself for anyone. They are in a High School. ScottxDawn GwenxDuncan and B/Dawn-Gwen/Dawn Friendship I've decided to continue this story, I apologize for not working on it for so long. P.S. I'm making a spinoff series, with TDPI Scarlett as the main
1. The start of a new school and a new year

**Chapter 1**

Dawn had just moved to town and it was the first day of her new school, 'Total Drama High'. She was nervous as she began walking the halls, of course, not as nervous as she would have been if she had transferred in the middle of the year instead of the beginning.

Dawn scowled as she passed Human Anatomy, a class she refused to take no matter what. She sighed in relief as she had found her first hour class, Algebra 2. "I have got this," Dawn took a deep breath to prepare herself, she was horrible at math.

The teacher, a young, skinny, old lady was the teacher. The teacher told Dawn that she was assigned to seat seventeen, which was in the second row.

A large, Black male sat in seat eighteen. Dawn smiled and waved him shyly, he smiled back.

"Your aura is very gentle, but it shows you don't speak either," Dawn stated. "A unique individual, indeed," Dawn smiled. "What's your name?"

Her classmate pointed to the letter 'B'.

"B?" Dawn questioned. "Your name is B?" The guy nodded and smiled as he sat back into his seat.

"I'm Dawn, I hope we get along," she spoke and got ready for class.

Eventually, the class had gotten so boring for Dawn that she had began to pass notes to B, who gleefully wrote back until the bell rang.

B and Dawn showed each other their schedules, Dawn frowned as she saw that they had no other classes together. "Too bad, hmm, at least there's lunch," Dawn giggled as she parted with B.

Her next class was 'Intro to Art'. She sat down near two girls, Leshawna and Anne Maria.

"I can't believe I had to take this class," Anne Maria whined as she chewed a piece of gum and sprayed a can of hairspray in her hair.

Leshawna rolled her eyes at the other girl's comment. "Girl, shut up!" Leshawna shouted. "If you didn't want to take this class, then you shouldn't have chosen to taken it."

Anne Maria glared at Leshawna. "I did NOT choose this class, My momma did," The jersey girl snapped.

Leshawna shook her head and Dawn sat awkwardly listening to their conversation.

The two dark skinned girls kept arguing the entire period. Dawn leaped out of her chair as soon as the bell had rung and ran to find her third class of the day, Environmental Science.

Dawn began to pout once more when she saw a group of delinquents were in her class; the group consisted of four guys and one girl, who was sitting on one of their laps. Their names were Scott, an orange haired two-faced guy; Duncan, a punk who was very familiar with being locked up; Gwen, actually not so much a delinquent, just dating one; and then theirs Geoff, a party boy who would do anything to have fun.

"Dear goodness," Dawn sighed. "I hope they do not do much to disrupt the class."

She sat down, quiet as usual, scowling as Duncan began to throw paper balls at the chubby teacher.

A red head shook her head and held a darker skinned boys hand. Zoey and Mike, that was their names. Too afraid to outwardly say how they truly feel about one another.

'Poor Mike,' Dawn thought as she felt that he had multiple personalities. 'Poor Zoey,' she thought as she knew of Vito and Anne Maria's relationship.

The more she peered into people's auras, the more she saw of that person's life and personality.

A loud burst of laughter from none other than Scott irritated Dawn. "Dear me," Dawn muttered as she glared at the ginger-haired male.

Dawn inwardly cursed Scott, hoping it would keep his mouth shut.

A blonde, blue eyed girl, Lindsey, screamed as she saw a roach.

"I got it!" Duncan and Scott yelled in unison.

Dawn gasped and feared for the roach.

Both of the men grabbed their text books and ran to crush the poor, innocent creature.

Dawn jumped and saved the insect from the horrid men's attack.

"Hey!" the boys yelled angrily at the nature-loving blonde.

"Don't HEY me!" Dawn shouted angrily into their faces. "You horrid beings were going to harm a harm_**less**_ creature!"

Dawn stomped out of the room and freed the roach outside.

When the blonde had returned to class, the class was completely silent and their Auras showed that they were in complete shock.

Dawn had on a straight face, but she was completely embarrassed.

The sound of the bell brought everyone back to reality, especially Scott and Duncan, who weren't very happy.

Dawn was taken by the wrist and dragged out of the classroom by Gwen, Duncan's girlfriend. "That's was admirable, new girl," Gwen said as she took Dawn away. "Although, it was a bit creepy."

"Oh, was it?" Dawn questioned and tilted her head. Gwen was getting her away from the two malicious males, although Dawn had no idea why she was being aided by the beautiful Goth. "Thank you for helping me, Gwendolyn."

Gwen froze and stared at Dawn with a raised eyebrow. "How you phrase things is creepy."

"It does seem to have that effect," Dawn muttered, a little saddened that she creeps everyone out.

"You're pretty cool as well," Gwen laughed. "Weird is much better than normal, so screw all those people, creepy is cool."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you again."

Gwen smirked and tapped her chin with her index in thought. "I think you should so sit with us at lunch."

Dawn gasped. "But your boyfriend hates me already, doesn't he?" the blonde asked.

"You'll grow on him, Scott too, so come on," Gwen laughed and grabbed Dawn by the wrist.

Dawn's legs wobbled as she saw the table, Scott and Duncan were already there, and then she noticed B was there as well, which delighted her.

Scott groaned. "You've got to be kidding me," he growled as he saw Gwen bring the creepy-nature-loving girl.

Duncan shook his head. "Crap, Gwen!" he whined to his girlfriend.

"Oh, stop griping," Gwen snapped arrogantly. "I like her."

Dawn smiled and waved at B, who happily waved back.

_**To be Continued**_


	2. The Rest of the day

**Chapter 2**

Lunch was uncomfortable as Duncan and Scott kept glaring daggers at Dawn.

Dawn looked at Gwen, the blonde's teal eyes pleading for help from the teal haired Goth.

Gwen tried to think of a way to ease the tension, but she could not think of anything good. "Just let time pass, it'll all be okay sooner or later," Gwen muttered to the blonde nature lover.

"Okay," Dawn spoke under her breath and tilted her head down.

Gwen chuckled. "So, what class do you have after this?" the Goth asked her new friend.

"Government," Dawn replied shyly and brought out her schedule to show Gwen.

Scott looked at the blonde in shock. "No way!" he shouted and stole her schedule. "Shit! We have the same next two classes!" the orange-haired guy shouted, venom dripping from each word.

Dawn grew teary-eyed as she began to fear for her safety.

Gwen, however, smirked. "Then you better take care of her," she demanded. "Or you're dead."

"Ooh, what could you possibly do to ME?" Scott scoffed.

"Do you really want to find out?" Gwen taunted him and took a sip of her drink.

"Uh," Scott was speechless, knowing the Goth could actually cook up something terrible.

Dawn's bottom lip began to quiver after Scott growled at her.

"Stupid creepy girl," Scott muttered as the two walked to class. "I'm on Goth Girl's bad side because of you."

"Sorry," Dawn replied sadly. "I didn't mean to."

"Whatever," he snapped in reply but both of them shut up as soon as they reached the class room.

Scott sat on the opposite side of the room than Dawn with a black guy named Lightening.

"Are you okay?" Zoey, who was sitting beside her. "You look sad."

"I'm alright, thank you," Dawn assured the crimson haired girl.

Zoey smiled and turned to face the front of the room.

Dawn nearly fell asleep in the class but managed for force herself to stay awake, afraid that Scott may pull a prank on her as she slept.

Class ended peacefully, but her next class, Basic Journalism, began horridly.

Scott and Dawn were Desk neighbors, as the assigning seat showed, bringing out negative feelings in both persons.

Dawn turned her head to face Scott. "I guess we're going to actually have to deal with one another, aren't we?" Dawn retorted to him.

"Listen here Creepy, I don't give a damn about you or your dumb Nature and creatures, just leave me alone," Scott glared at her, this time, Dawn glared back.

"Jerk," Dawn growled. "Your personality will cause you to forever be alone, I hope you know."

Scott rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. "Please, as if I need anybody," he snapped back in response.

"You say that now, but wait until you're old and alone," Dawn retorted and folded her arms in agitation.

"Wench," Scott growled and also folded his arms. "Who needs you?"

"Alright," the teacher began. "We are going to start with a personality profile, which is chapter five in your books. All odd numbered desks look to your neighbor on the right."

Dawn looked at Scott, her neighbor on the right. Scott yawned as the teacher began to speak.

"That person will be your partner for next week, when we start this project." The teacher informed them.

Dawn and Scott stared at each other in shock and then glared at one another in a competitive way.

The bell eventually rang and Dawn went to her last class of the day, English III, a class that Scott was not in. The class was boring, but relieving.

After English, Dawn rode the bus home. Dawn enjoyed the bus ride home. B rode the same bus as her.

Dawn spoke to him gleefully until she had come to her stop. "Bye-bye B, have a good day!"

Dawn went inside her home, placed her things down and then went out to her meditation alter where she met up with friendly animals.

"Hello my friends, have you been well today?" she asked them all, they nodded in response. "Splendid, my day was stressful, unfortunately," she told them about her day and her new enemy.

"Well, I must start my meditation routine, and then I should eat and then go to bed. I want to be fresh and awake to deal with tomorrow." Dawn sighed and feared for the upcoming mourning.

She yawned as she got ready for bed. "I hope tomorrow is better," she spoke to herself and reclined on her bed to sleep.

**To be Continued**


	3. Next Week

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the first week of school went by fast; Duncan did, in fact, warm up to Dawn, while Scott on the other hand has grown to despise her even more. Gwen and B have become Dawn's closest friends and SCOTT in now Dawn's number one nemesis.

The first day of the second week also went quite fast, until Basic Journalism came, that is.

They were going to start a 'Personality Profile.'

A Personality Profile is where you interview a person about a unique quality that they have and write a small story with that quality as the main focus.

Dawn gritted her teeth as she stared at Scott, her partner for the project.

"I hate you," Scott growled and glared back at her, dead in the eyes.

"Ditto," Dawn snapped back, both of them in the other's face.

"So what about YOU is unique Creepy?" Scott questioned the small girl.

"Hmm, I'm able to see into others' auras and predict their future," Dawn answered, her high voice was very stern. "Now, what about your unique traits, do you have any?"

Scott smirked. "Freak, I have so many, it's hard to pick JUST ONE," he boasted and flicked Dawn's forehead.

Dawn stared at him with a stoic look. "So, we'll go with self-centeredness as your unique trait, although it's not very unique at all," she muttered. "Which makes you quite bland, now, doesn't it."

Scott glared, growled and clinched his fists shut, obviously angered by what Dawn said. "Wench." He snapped; Dawn stuck her tongue out to taunt him.

Scott kicked Dawn's chair. Dawn squeaked as she fell back with her chair.

"Ow," Dawn whined as she rubbed the back of her head. "That hurt."

"Hahaha," Scott laughed and pointed towards her as if she was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Jerk," Dawn shouted and kicked Scott on his leg.

"Yow!" Scott yelped.

Dawn was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Ahem," The teacher cleared her throat to get their attention.

They both looked at her. "Yes?" Dawn asked with an innocent expression plastered on her face.

"What!" Scott snapped.

"Principal's office, NOW!" the teacher yelled and pointed to the door.

Dawn gasped and tears filled her eyes. "N-no way," she whispered. "I've n-never been sent t-to the principal's office before…"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise," He mocked her and walked out of the room, Dawn quickly followed.

Dawn was surprised that Scott actually went to the office, she had expected him to ditch the rest of the day all together.

Dawn smiled as she grew a small amount of respect for him.

"What are YOU looking at?" He shouted at her, snapping Dawn back to reality.

"Oh, nothing," Dawn muttered and looked away with a slight blush on her face.

Scott slunk back into a chair he sat on and waited for the principal, Chris MaClean, to call him in.

Dawn lowered her head. How could she even think he might have a good quality, he's probably just wanting all of this to be over.

Dawn kept trying to get her mind off of Scott, but couldn't. Even when Principal MaClean called Dawn in to his office, she couldn't say anything. She took a glance at Scott, who was still waiting to be called in, as she left to go back to class.

"Good luck, Two-Faced-Jerk," she told him.

"Whatever," Scott scoff and then he was finally called in to the Principal office.

Dawn sighed and felt a large amount of shock and confusion as Principal Maclean literally kicked Scott out of the office. "Go to class, you bum!" the principal shouted and slammed his office door shut.

Dawn giggled as Scott kicked the office door. "Lame ass," Scott mumbled under his breath and saw Dawn laughing at him. "Shut up, Creepy," he snapped and walked ahead of her.

Dawn tilted her head as she saw Scott shield his face from everyone's view with his shirt.

The rest of the day was pleasant for Dawn; Scott however, didn't have as pleasant a day.

Scott, Duncan, Lightening, Geoff, Gwen, and Bridgette were in Duncan's black van.

"The dumb blonde got me in trouble!" Scott whined to his 'buds.'

Bridgette shook her head. "You should not have teased her, she's a sweet girl," the blonde, green eyed surfer chick spoke. "Be nicer to her."

Geoff nodded in agreement with Bridgette and then the two began to make out.

"The girl has spunk, I'll admit that," Duncan spoke as he sped the van up a little.

"Don't go to fast!" Gwen shouted and slapped Duncan on the shoulder.

"Spunk Skunk," Scott scoffed. "That brat's annoying! Her nature-loving attitude is pathetic! And she LAUGHED at me! The blonde-witch-like-person LAUGHED AT ME!" Scott's face grew red out of anger.

Gwen smirked. "So you care how she thinks about you? Seems like a crush to me." The Goth taunted and her punk boyfriend laughed and then checked his Mohawk in the rearview mirror.

"I'm so damn hot," Duncan boasted and winked at his reflection. Gwen and Bridgette shook their heads toward the Punk.

Geoff laughed. "Be proud, dude, be proud!" the blonde party boy cheered.

"Don't boost his ego!" Bridgette scolded her boyfriend.

Scott was frozen stiff, he left eye twitching.

"I don't have a crush on that Creepy Weirdo!" He rejected Gwen's opinion as soon as he returned to normal. "How could anyone have a crush on that, that, THING, please, tell!"

Dawn was in a similar situation on the bus with B.

"There is no possible way any girl would have a crush on that disgusting, untrustworthy, dumb Miscreant!" Dawn defended herself. "He relentlessly torments and kills Nature's creatures!"

B shook his head, similar to Gwen. However, he patted Dawn on the head to calm her down, unlike Gwen. B pointed to show it was Dawn's stop.

"Oh, thank you B!" Dawn cheered and skipped off the bus. "Have a good day!" she yelled and waved goodbye to B as the bus skidded off.

"There is no possible way for me to like the likes of that, whatever-he-is," Dawn scoffed and stomped to her Alter to speak with her animal friends.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Feelings

**Chapter 4**

Dawn was finally able to sit by Gwen in Environmental Science, and the rest of the group as well.

"Now 'It's' sitting with us in this class too?" Scott cried. Gwen scowled and smacked the carrot-top upside the head.

"Don't talk bad about my friend!" Gwen snapped at Scott, who flinched in response.

"That hurt," Scott pouted.

Dawn sat peacefully and looked at Duncan. "Your thoughts are just about Gwen, how sweet! To have such a devoted and sweet boyfriend is so amazing, although, CHEATING is not always a good thing, no matter how corrupt that girl, Courtney was. But she no longer matters, does she? Well, I predict great fortune for you and Gwen, you two should lively happily," she spoke to the punk, making his eye twitch as he freaked out. "Unlike Scott, who wasn't held enough as a child, you seem to have a likeable personality."

"You are a really creepy chick, you know that?" Duncan retorted as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, I do know that," Dawn spoke with a smile. "But it's me and I won't change for a single soul, no matter who it is."

"Ah," Duncan muttered and scooted away from the blonde.

Dawn sighed and lowered her head.

"Duncan, did you hurt Dawn's feelings?" Gwen growled at her boyfriend.

"NO!" Duncan defended himself. "Did I?"

Dawn smiled and shook her head. "No, I am quite fine." She looked to the opened class door.

Alejandro, the schools playboy, passed by the door and looked Dawn dead in the eye. Dawn's gaze hardened as she saw him smirk at her then walk off.

His aura wasn't pleasant, but his looks were very extravagant that made Dawn blush and look at her desk in embarrassment.

Dawn slowly rose out of her seat as the bell rang for the end of class.

Lunch was normal; Duncan flirting with Gwen; Geoff and Bridgette making out; Scott glaring at Dawn; Dawn and Silent B chatting the day away through writing notes; Lightening basking in the mirror.

Scott, Lightening, and Dawn walked to their class after lunch.

Scott and Lightening sat in their normal area; away from Dawn.

Dawn began to doodle in her notebook, not focusing on the lesson being held.

"So you're the girl creeping everyone out, aren't you?" Alejandro spoke as he sat beside the teal-eyed blonde.

Dawn looked at him in shock. "Why are you sitting here?" she questioned in a gasp.

Alejandro smiled, teeth shining. "You looked lonely, Senorita," he told her.

"I'm normally always like this, why are you sitting by me now?" Dawn asked, recovering from her slight shock. "What are you after, exactly?"

"Why would you think I'm after something?" The Latino asked with a seductively raised eyebrow.

"Your aura is very negative, you have yet to spew any genuine feelings out of your mouth," she told him, serious in every word.

"Come now, don't be like that," Alejandro cooed and kissed Dawn hand.

"Alejandro, are you seriously flirting with the creepy girl!" Heather, the queen bee of the school, shouted in agitation.

Although in denial, Heather was head over heels in love with Alejandro. He felt a strong connection with her as well, but he also refuses to see it.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Now, why in the hell would the biggest playboy flirt with _her_ of all people, huh? I mean, he could have any chick he wanted, so why her?" the orange-haired male growled under his breath. "I mean, come on!"

Lightening took a glance at Scott and laughed. "You're acting like you're jealous, dude," The narcissistic jock commented.

"I am not jealous," Scott defended himself.

Alejandro shrugged Heather's squealing out of his mind and turned his focus on Dawn once again. "You are quite the precautious little minx, aren't you?"

"I'm no minx, yet I am precautious, especially when it comes to people like you," Dawn retorted, taking her hand out of his hand.

"I see, so you must feel quite uncomfortable with you group of…friends, I guess I could say," the dark shaded man spoke and took a quick glance at Scott and Lightening.

Dawn looked down for a quick second but then right back at Alejandro.

"I'm very comfortable with my _friends_, B and Gwen, but Scott is NOT my friend, I don't know the other well enough to call them my friends just yet either," she flustered.

Alejandro's smirk grew. "Really now, How…interesting," he began. "Then how about you and I become friends?"

Dawn blushed slightly, but kept her gaze on Alejandro. "We are barely even acquainted with one another, there's no possible way I could become friends so quickly with someone that has a horrid aura like you," Dawn retorted and folded her arms.

"Well, we can at least try can we not?" he consisted.

Dawn raised an eyebrow in precaution. "Try, yes, succeed however, highly unlikely," she estimated.

"Then let's try," Alejandro placed his hand out for Dawn to shake to seal the deal. Dawn shook his hand right as the bell rang.

"I hope to give positives to you negatives, Senor," Dawn mocked and went to her Basic Journalism class.

"Hey!" Scott called after her. "What was that crap all about?"

"Do you mean Alejandro, he wanted to be my friend," Dawn answered and looked forward so she would not bump into anyone.

Scott scoffed. "He's probably just playing with you," he laughed. "You're such a loser if you believed anything he said." The two finally reached the room and sat in their desks.

"Of course I didn't believe him, I know he's not a nice guy," she responded and got out of binder to prepare for class. "Why would you think I would?"

"Whatever," Scott groaned and placed his head on the desk. "Do what you want, I don't care."

"You were worried for me?" Dawn questioned, a little joyful had risen.

Scott's head snapped up. "No!" he screamed, embarrassed.

Dawn kept smiling; his aura had revealed his true feelings. "Thank you," she told him and laid her chin on the palm of her hands. "That's very kind of you, I appreciate that."

"I was NOT worried, okay, I NEVER worry over other people! Worrying is for wusses," he denied.

"Okay," Dawn giggled.

Dawn finally realized Scott was not as bad as he acted; he wasn't a very good guy, but he wasn't evil.

When Dawn got on the bus, she told B the entire story, a happy gleam shined in her eyes.

"My heart is thumping really fast, you know," Dawn blurted with a gentle smile. "I think I might actually like him, B, you might have been right about me crushing on him."

Dawn closed her eyes happily, doing her best to be sure of her feelings.

"He was worried about me, after all," she cheered.

**To be continued**


	5. Alejandro's Aura

**Chapter 5**

Dawn eagerly ran to Environmental Science class, wanting to see Scott. However, she had bumped into none other than Alejandro.

"Dear Goodness," Dawn gasped and backed up.

"Excuse me, Senora, I didn't mean to startle you," The Latino laughed.

"Liar," Dawn scoffed and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Okay, you caught me. Are you heading to class?" he chuckled.

"Obviously, Senor Evil," Dawn stated and relaxed her arms. "Now, if you would excuse me," Dawn tried to walk past Alejandro.

"Uh, let me escort you, Lovely one," Alejandro cooed.

"Do what you like," Dawn stuttered. Alejandro's attempted flattery was working on Dawn, but only to where she was flustered.

No matter how indecent Dawn knew Alejandro was, she was also a girl; being told she was 'lovely' made her happy.

"And thank you for the compliment, but you should know I refuse to fall for you deceit," Dawn informed him as they reached Dawn's Classroom door.

"Say as you might, you will never know the final result until they come," The Latino spoke flirtatiously as he held a lock of her hair in a seductive way and kissed it. "I hope your day goes well, see you later, Chika," He said and departed.

Dawn, just slightly fazed by his seduction. "Jerk," she muttered and walked towards Gwen, who was obviously holding back a laugh.

"Is something the matter, Gwendolyn?" Dawn asked as she tilted her head.

Gwen quickly gained full control of her actions and gulped down the laughter. "So you've got Alejandro following you like a little puppy now, don't you?" the Goth asked.

"I do not; he's just up to something, although I can't figure it out. His mind is quite complex," Dawn answered her rhetorical question, looking back to the door.

The girls heard a screech and looked over Gwen's shoulder to see a fallen desk and Scott lying on the floor as if he tripped or something.

"Ow, damn," Scott grimaced and then saw the girls staring at him.

The red head immediately stood up. "What the hell was Alejandro doing over there!" he questioned and pointed to the door. "WELL!"

Gwen smiled maliciously. "Stop with the jealousy already, will you," she taunted him, Dawn blushed at her Goth friend's comment.

"I'm not jealous!" Scott defended himself from Gwen's torment. "I just don't like the dude, I already hate that I have her and that jack-ass in one class together, I don't want to see them all the damn time now!" Scott yelled and pointed to Dawn when he said 'her'.

Dawn grunted. "I have a name, you should know it by now, you jerk," she whined.

"You don't deserve to have me know your name, Creepy!" Scott shouted and the two growled in each other's face.

Dawn slapped Scott and slumped in her seat with a pout.

The rest of the class and lunch was silent, but the next class however, was quite chatty.

Alejandro immediately began to flirt with Dawn, angering Heather and Scott.

"Who does he think he is! I can't believe him, flirting with every girl he sees," Heather growled.

"Why go for her, of all people," Scott began to rant along with Heather. "Why not go for someone better, some one a lot hotter!"

"I know right," Heather responded.

"And she's falling for it," Scott growled.

"Totally," Heather growled as well.

"You two are acting like kids who are jealous of someone that has a toy that they want," Lightening and Justin groaned.

"I am not jealous!" both Heather and Scott yelled in unison.

Alejandro and Dawn looked at Heather and Scott, along with the entire class.

"What?" Heather and Scott snapped.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn questioned.

"No!" Scott retorted and looked away from Dawn's face.

"My, you guys were quite loud, you know," Alejandro taunted with a laughed.

"Shut up," Heather scoffed and folded her arms in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Anyway," Alejandro turned back to Dawn and the two beg to talk once again.

"I hate him," Heather and Scott growled maliciously. The venom in their voices was very obvious.

Dawn sighed. "What is going on with them," she muttered. As she took a look at Alejandro, she saw he was beaming with confidence.

The blonde's eyes widened as she realized why he was flirting with her.

"You're trying to get Heather jealous, aren't you?" Dawn gasped as she felt proud of herself, now able to entirely read his aura.

Alejandro's eyes widened. "I'm not trying to do anything that involves Heather," he denied.

Dawn couldn't stop smiling. "It's actually quite sweet, trying to reel out her feelings for you," she giggled. "I'll help you, but only if you admit you feelings for her to me, first."

Alejandro stayed silent and had a slight blush on his face.

"Admit it or try your moves on someone else, like Zoey perhaps," Dawn teased.

"Fine, okay, you're right," Alejandro admitted. "But I already tried the other girls; you're the first person I flirted with that had any actual affect."

Dawn's eyes shined with passion. "I'm going to be a matchmaker," she silently squealed and hugged Alejandro. "You have my full support!"

Heather and Scott stared at the hugging duo in disbelief.

"What, what the," Scott could not form a complete sentence as his body shook in aggravation, Heather could not even speak.

"He did it, he actually wooed Creepy Girl," Lightening gasped.

"He did not," Scott snapped in a whisper. "There's got to be a different reason that she-she-she," he began to stutter once again. A sort of desperate and frustrated expression took place on his face.

"Dude, what other reason would there be?" Lightening questioned.

"I don't know," Scott wheezed in response. "But there has to be, I mean, he is NOT Dawn's type."

Lightening gave Scott a shocked look.

"What?" Scott asked his friend.

"You just said her true name," Lightening answered.

"Who's?" Scott questioned.

"Creepy Girl," Lightening answered him and pointed towards Dawn.

"I did not!" Scott shouted.

"Yes, you did. You said Moonchild's name, without a second thought I might add," Heather teased with an evil laugh.

"Shut up, you bitchy bimbo," Scott snapped at the black haired Asian.

Heather Yang gasped as she felt disrespected. "YOU shut up, dumb-ass hick!" she retorted.

Scott and Heather growled at one another until the bell rang.

When Scott got to his next class, basic Journalism, he asked Dawn what that hug was about.

"It's a secret between me and Alejandro," Dawn responded. "I can't tell you," she giggle and placed her index finger on her lips in 'hush-hush' motion. "Sorry Scott."

Scott's eyes twitched as her word's aggravated him.

He wanted to know what the hug was all about even more now, and Dawn was not helping in any sense.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"All's fair in love and war!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully.

_**L-LOVE**_!

**To Be Continued**


	6. Stupid Thoughts

Author's note: Helllllllooooooo I'm just gonna say that the only reason that I have not been working on this is because Microsoft word has not been working, hell, it is still not working, but I seem to have found an alternative so I'm going to try and continue this story now, I apologize for just stopping this story, I never meant to.

**Chapter 6**

She said LOVE and war. Does that mean she actually LIKES that jackass Alejandro? There's no way someone like THAT GUY is anything near HER type, right?

Scott hated thinking about this, but it was _all_ he _could_ think about through out the entire night. He was still thinking about it in the morning. He thought about it so hard he never went to sleep, not even for a minute.

As soon as he had met up with Lightning in the morning, his friend laughed at him.

"You look as ugly as an eel!" Lightning bellowed out.

"Shut up you loser!" Scott growled. "I still look better than you !" the ginger ran off and splashed cold water on his face and eventually managed to think about other things, until he saw none other than the blonde, creepy animal loving psychic that is. 'damn it damn it damn it damn it all to hell,' he said in his head but shook it off and threw a paper ball at her. "Sup Creepster!" he taunted her.

"You're ego, it seems," Dawn retorted sarcastically. "Have you seen Alejandro anywhere? I've been looking for him all morning."

"No," Scott scoffed and folded his arms. He felt very aggravated that she had brought the Latino guy up so quickly.

Dawn just waltz away, her blonde hair moving as if they were calm waves…**wait a moment**…Why was Scott watching her leave? He felt disgusted with himself and ran to the guy bathroom to splash even more water on his face to get her out of his head. He _hated _thinking about that weirdo. No, more like _**despised**_ it.

Dawn on the other hand, had no trouble with her thoughts, she was dead set on helping Alejandro win Heather's heart.

Her eyes shined with joy as she found him. "Alejandro!" she exclaimed and ran to him.

"Oh, Chika, how are you?" Alejandro responded.

"Fine, just fine," Dawn answered his response with a smile. "Has anything happened with Heather yet?" Alejandro scowled, which told Dawn that he had not gotten any farther with Heather.

Dawn giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll win her over at some point," she tried to reassure him. "I'm here to help."

The bell for first period had rang as soon as she spoke. So she added, "In fourth period, of course."

Alejandro walked Dawn to her class and left to go to his class, at least, Dawn was hoping he was going to class.

B waved shyly at Dawn as she sat beside him.

"Hello B," Dawn spoke quietly with a small giggle that followed right after.

Dawn wanted to tell B about what she was up to, but she knew she could risk embarrassing poor Alejandro.

Yes, she pitied Alejandro. She has never really known what it was like to be in love; although, she will admit that she though Scott was kind of cool the first time she had saw him. She doesn't think like that anymore.

She scowled thinking that how she used to think he was a good person at a point, she was wrong. He was just a total jerk, though she would give him that actually taking his punishments is admirable. _No_, she was doing it again. She had to stop trying to find good qualities in that guy! She might really start liking him! She really did not want that.

She began to whine inwardly to herself as third period had come. She really felt uncomfortable at the moment.

_And just to make matters worse_, Scott was sitting on top of a desk. **Her **desk to be exact.

"Would you please get off of my desk," Dawn pleaded with slight agitation in her voice. She place both hands on her hips and stood firmly as Scott just stared at her with a smirk.

"Nope," Scott laughed and flicked Dawn's forehead. The small physical contact sent a shiver through the both of them and they both got a slight blush on their cheeks. The blushes were highly unnoticeable, however, they were still there.

Dawn was very confused on why she was blushing and Scott was very angry over it.

Despite that, they both kept on bickering and acted as if nothing had happened at all.

Gwen smacked Scott in the back of the head and pushed him off of Dawn's desk.

"Don't sit on the desks you douche," Gwen scowled but then grinned in victory as she saw the ginger was flat on his butt. "You should totally stay down there like the insect you are."

"Whatever, bitch," Scott muttered under his breath and began to pout.

"What was that, maggot," Gwen hissed.

"Nothing!" Scott cowered and ran to his own desk.

Dawn sighed and smiled at Gwen as a thanks. Gwen nodded her head in a 'no problem' fashion and both girls sat in their own seat. Dawn looked back at Scott for a split second but turned her head the other way when she saw he was already glaring at her.

'Jerk,' she thought to herself and folded her arms…

_**Author's note: Sorry it was so short, just wanted to see if this alternative worked or not. **_


	7. Project part 1

**Chapter 7**

Dawn was watching Alejandro _finally_ kissing Heather.

Yes, she was acting like a creeper but she was just hoping that their plan worked, also they were sitting in front of her during fifth period.

"Gross," Scott scoffed. He was sitting beside Dawn, much to both of their dislike.

"It's sweet," Dawn retorted and glared at him. "So don't insult my hard work, I mean their moment." she laughed nervously as she accidentally told Scott of her behind the scenes event she had with Alejandro.

"Whatever," Scott snickered, somehow he felt relieved hearing that; he had no idea why he even cared though.

Dawn sighed as she realized he wasn't really going to make a scene out of anything.

Dawn's relief had ended the next day when third hour had come around. The class had been assigned an environmental project. They were all assigned partners.

Gwen ended up being partnered up with Mike. Geoff was partnered with Scott. Dawn was partnered up with Duncan.

"Alright, listen here creepy blonde girl," Duncan snapped. "You do anything like that weird goo-goo you do and I will chop you!"

"No you won't," Gwen came to Dawn's defense.

"Yes, I will," Duncan retorted.

"No you won't," Gwen said again.

"Yes, I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will." "No you _**won't**_." Gwen snapped and glared deep into Duncan's eyes and took a small sip on her drink. Duncan gave a quick shiver.

"Fine, I won't. Happy babe?" the punk said. Gwen didn't say anything but she gave him a quick smile.

Dawn giggled. She was very glad to have Gwen as a friend, B too.

Gwen's aura had a little bit of a guilty sense too it though, about a girl named Courtney.

"You have nothing to feel bad about," Dawn told Gwen, who looked at her with a confused gaze in her eyes. Dawn just smiled and did not say anymore than that.

Lightning, Duncan, and Scott started to play with their food. Gwen and the rest looked at them as if they were cavemen.

"I'm pretty satisfied _not _having Duncan as my project partner," Gwen teased Dawn and playfully nudged the blonde girl with her elbow.

"I'm pretty _**dis**__satisfied _with **having** Duncan as my partner," Dawn sighed.

"Hey!" Duncan shouted after Dawn spoke, Scott and Lightning laughed.

"Yeah," Gwen pouted, mocking Duncan. "He is my _**girl**_friend, you know," she added and leaned to Dawn's ear to whisper, "we are completely lesbian for each other."

"HEY!" Duncan shouted and stood up, officially offended.

"Chill, love," Gwen joined Scott and Lightning in laughing at the punk-rocker.

Dawn sighed and shook her head with a gentle smile on her face.

Scott and Lightning continued to laugh during their and Dawn's next hour.

Dawn felt thankful of their constant, loud, laughter, otherwise she might have fallen asleep. The lesson was boring and she had no one to talk to.

Heather and Alejandro were still making out every five minutes and Dawn refused to interrupt them, after all, she had help unite them as a couple.

"Hey," Scott whispered to Dawn in their last period. "Duncan wanted me to tell you that Gwen's gonna drop him off at your house this weekend," he told her with a snicker. Dawn guessed they met up during the passing time, no wonder Scott was late to class.

"Oh, okay," Dawn spoke and gave him a nod to confirm that she was listening.

_**Author's note: Okay, so I was gonna make this chappy long, but I decided that I'm make the second half (Which I have yet to type) a chappy all it's own. It will consist of Duncan and Dawn fighting over how they should do their project, Dawn reading Duncan's aura and some other stuff. **_


	8. Project part 2

**Chapter 8**

Dawn and Duncan glared at each other in front of Dawn's door way. Well, Dawn was just staring awkwardly and Duncan was glaring.

"Would you like to come in," Dawn stuttered and moved out of the way of the entrance to her house.

"Sure," Duncan snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just none of your weirdo shit, remember that." Dawn nodded and Duncan entered.

"I make no promises," Dawn spoke honestly.

"Great," Duncan mumbled sarcastically.

Dawn's mother baked cookies and wished them luck on their project.

Duncan was making the plans for the destructive part of the project where they have to pick a topic . It involved making an industry miniature and an oil spill. Dawn was making plans for the part that involves cleaning up the destructive part.

"You've had a rough home life, haven't you, you're aura is quite dark on the subject," Dawn randomly spoke up after growing bored of the quite.

"Silence creepy one! I will have none of that!" Duncan screamed at Dawn. The door bell rang.

Dawn rose up to get it.

Geoff and Scott were at the door.

"Your house looks like a hippy's paradise," Scott snorted insultingly.

"And you are here for what purpose?" Dawn asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"We got bored and decided we wanted to hang out with My Bro Duncan," Geoff exclaimed. "So, where is the guy?"

"We've been working on the project in my room," Dawn told them.

"Your ROOM? You couldn't work somewhere like the backyard or living room?" Scott scoffed. "Aren't rooms supposed to be a sanctuary or something, should you be letting strangers in you sanctuary? That's just wrong."

"What's with you?" Geoff questioned.

Scott calmed down. "Nothing," he quickly responded with wide eyes. "Theirs is nothing going on with me. What's made you think that there was something wrong with me. I'm freaking fine."

Dawn yawned and called Duncan out.

"What are you two fat asses doing here?" Duncan asked them.

"We got bored." Scott shrugged. "I don't like being here, so can we go."

"Yep," Duncan said and the tree headed out.

"Hey! What about the project?" Dawn exclaimed.

"It's break time! I'll be back later!" Duncan replied and slammed the door shut.

Dawn began to work on the project plans alone; BOTH parts of the project.

Duncan never came back.

_**Author's note: So I'm posting this cuz I feel somewhat bad about not editing this in a while. But it's still VERY short. There's gonna be a part three to project, but I'm not as into this story as much as I used to be when I first started it. Especially since I've gotten addicted to the anime "Black Butler".**_


	9. Project part 3

Chapter 9

Dawn sighed as she and Duncan presented the project. Well, SHE presented it while he just stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Very good, now you can sit," the teacher spoke and they both sat down.

Gwen could tell something was off, but Dawn refused to say anything. She didn't want to cause any drama with anyone at the moment.

So Gwen turned to Duncan. "So, why didn't you say something while you were up there?" she began to interrogate him.

"Uh," Duncan gulped. "Well, you see, I've, uh, suddenly gained a major case of stage fright! Yeah, stage fright! That's it." he lied.

"You? Mr. Rocker-Boy? With stage fright? Aren't you trying to create a band?" Gwen scoffed with a questioning tone.

"Uh," Duncan knew he had to come up with a good answer. He KNEW she was suspicious of him. Of dumping that creepy girl for his friends. And he knew she would KILL him if she found out her suspicions were TRUE.

"He helped me build it," Dawn spoke up. "But he sort of got confused on the descriptive matter of it all so I told him I would talk about it so he wouldn't 'look stupid' or so he put it." the creepy girl he had abandoned was actually coming to his defense?

Why in the hell was she doing that?

"That actually makes a bit of sense," Gwen tapped her chin in thought. "I guess that's something realistic, for YOU, Duncan."

"yeah, hey, wait a second!" Duncan felt offended. Gwen shrugged as she held a smirk.

Dawn giggled. She found the two of them so amazing together. Their auras were just so in sync with one another. I was astounding.

As soon as the bell rang, Dawn and the others rose up.

During lunch, Duncan had taken Dawn out of Gwen's view.

"Why in the hell did you cover me?" he questioned her.

The question wasn't malicious, in fact, it was just mere curiosity the dripped from his tone.

"Because, believe it or not, causing such a thing as drama over such a petty matter would be so grotesquely un-needed," she told him.

"What?" Duncan retorted.

"I don't want to cause any drama between you and Gwen since it would only be a big fat NO-NO," Dawn simplified.

"Oh," Duncan hummed. "Gotcha." Duncan sighed. "Well then, thanks, I guess."

"You're very welcome," Dawn gave him a smile and they both walked over to their table.

"The hell you two doing over there?" Lightning retorted as soon as the two sat down.

"Nothing of you're concern," Dawn spoke in response.

"What?" Lightning retorted.

"None of your damn business," Duncan explained.

"Good job on the translation," Dawn complimented the punk-rocker.

"You know it," Duncan laughed.

Gwen smirked as she watched the two actually getting along.

"I feel proud," she sniffled inwardly so no one could hear.

Scott rolled his eyes as Dawn and Duncan chatted the entire lunch time.

When their next class arrived, everyone said their respective 'goodbyes'.

"So, when did you and my home-boy start getting along?" Lightning asked Dawn.

"Oh, just recently," she muttered an answer.

Scott gave out a heavy sigh. "Who cares anyway." he grunted. "Class is about to start."

"When did you care about when the beginning of class," Lightning and Dawn both question in unison.

"OH, shut up," Scott growled.

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about this story! My bad. I know this is short, but remember, this is technically a third part to chapter 7. So if you place 7-9 together, it's a pretty decent size. I honestly don't know when the next chappy will be up, but it will be someday. Once again, I'm very sorry for such a long wait, if anyone is still reading this.**_


	10. Amusement Park part 1

_**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews of this chapter, I'm glad there are still some people reading this. Once again, I am very sorry that I had actually forgotten this. I promise though, this story will EVENTUALLY be completed. When? I don't know. But it will. And I'll TRY not to be absent as long as I was but I can't promise I won't, my life is pretty intense right now.**_

**Chapter 10**

**It was Saturday and Scott refused to get up. That is, until Lightning called to tell him that they were all going to a theme park. **

**Lightning told him that Duncan was dragging the jock along and therefore, Lightning was going to drag Scott along. **

**Scott was pretty bored any way, so he did not mind that much other than the fact that he was woken up at eight in the morning. **

"**Why the hell did you have to wake me up so early when this crap wasn't until after 1 p.m.?!" Scott growled at Lightning.**

"**I didn't want to forget," Lightning shrugged. "There they are." Lightning shrugged to gesture Scott to look behind him. **

**Gwen and Duncan were walking towards them. So was none other than the Moonchild. **

"**You didn't tell me that Creepy Girl was coming," Scott groaned. **

"**Oh yeah," Lightning shrugged. "My bad. That silent guy was supposed to come too, but he got sick or something." **

"**Beverly?" Scott snickered. **

"**Who's that?" Lightning questioned…**

"**Silent Guy's real name," Scott answered and Lightning joined him in laughter. **

"**What's so funny, hm?" Gwen asked as the three finally reached the two. **

**Scott stopped laughing and he and Dawn conversed in a glaring war. **

**Gwen shook her head with a sigh. "Let's just go have fun now." **

"**Yeah!" Lightning cheered. "'Woo!" **

**Duncan, Lightning, and Gwen ran in side the park while Scott and Dawn slowly followed, still in a glaring contest. **

"**Knock it off!" Gwen yelled towards them, breaking their concentration. **

**Dawn quickly caught up with one of her best friends. Scott huffed in aggravation.**

"**Alright, Lightning, Dawn, and Scott, you three should have fun. Duncan and I are going to go off to have a date," Gwen laughed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Bye!" Gwen pulled Duncan away. **

"**Now this is awkward," Lightning hissed…**

"**Anyone else think she did this on purpose," Scott grunted. **

"**Me," Dawn and Lightning spoke in unison. **

"**And that means," Lightning began with a sigh. **

"**We've got to stick together," Dawn added.**

"**Or she'll kill us all," Scott finished with a huff.**

"**So, what should we do first then?" Dawn asked the two boys. **

"**What? You can't think of anything?" Scott retorted sarcastically.**

"**Roller Coaster. NOW," Lightning said almost immediately after Dawn asked. **

"**Yes!" Scott cheered and the two boys ran to the largest Roller coaster they could find. **

"**Whoa!" Lightning gasped as he saw that Dawn had beaten them there. "How did you do that?" **

"**I took a short cut," Dawn said. **

"**But how did you know we were going to this one?" Lightning asked. **

"**Your auras told me," she laughed. **

"**You are still creepy," Lightning shivered.**

"**No duh," Scott yawned. **

**Dawn glared at the ginger haired jerk. **

"**Let's get in line now, kay?" Lightning let out an uneasy laugh to break the tension. **

"**Alright," Dawn smiled. **

"**Alright," Scott mimicked her mockingly.**

"**Jerk," Dawn said but she kept a smile on her face and walked to the line with Lightning, Scott eventually followed. **

"**Finally!" Scott exclaimed as soon as they had reached the front of the line. **

"**You first, Creepy Girl," Lightning said. **

"**Thank you," Dawn Giggled and took a seat, then lightning sat beside her while Scott had to take the seat behind her. **

"**Don't get scared, Creepster," Scott teased Dawn. **

"**I won't," Dawn retorted and quickly flashed him a smug little smile, causing Scott to growl. **

**Dawn and Lightning screamed in delight as the coaster sped downward while Scott just pouted throughout the entire ride. **

"**That was awesome!" Lightning cheered when the three of them had gotten off. **

"**I'm hungry," Scott muttered. **

"**Me too," Dawn agreed; she and Scott shared a shocked glance as they realized they had actually agreed on something. **

**Scott quickly broke the glance. "Uh, let's jus go eat now," he sighed and walked in front of the other two. **

_**Author's note: There is be a part two. But I just wanted to let this part out. Since I think it's only fair that I let this out since I took such a long break in the first place. **_


	11. Amusement Park part 2

Author's note: I haven't updated this story in forever….but hey, I guess I'll continue it now. Sorry that I stopped even though people wanted me to finish, but at the time, too many things kept getting in the way and I lost my motivation for the story. But I guess now, I've sort of got it back since most of the stuff has been settled. However, I will also be working on a Repo! The gentic Opera fanfic at the same time, so you guys, please be patient with me :3. The chapters after this one will be longer, I promise.

**Chapter 11**

"This sha-hotdog is sha-bye bye!" Lightning exclaimed as he stuffed and entire hotdog down his throught as scott encouraged him and Dawn looked at him with disgust.

After they ate, they sat in awkward silence.

"So, what now?" Scott muttered.

"Obviously, we're going to go on more sha-banging rides," Lightning bursted out and stood up. "Or at least, The Lightning is!" Lightning cackled as he ran off from the other two.

"Hey!" Scott attempted to stop him, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

"He's going to get sick," Dawn muttered, taking a sip of her water.

Yes, it was even more awkward now that it was just Scott and Dawn, especially for the male. How was he supposed to have a decent conversation this girl? He had to think of something. "Oh, please," Scott spouted the first thing that poked into his mind. "What's the big deal? All he did was eat a couple of hotdogs, you ugly weirdo."

Dawn glared at him and huffed in response. "Well, why don't you go and join him."

"I would if I knew where he went!" Scott snapped.

How great. Scott messed it up. How in the world was he supposed to have a good time now? He hates being alone and being mean to the creepy girl in front of him wasn't helping anything go his way.

"Whatever," Scott pouted and just sat silently besided Dawn.

Dawn knew he felt unconfortable; she sort of felt bad for him. "Well, it may not be good for us to get on any of the rides, but, we could play some games."

"Sure, not like a care either way though," Scott refused to let her know how relieved that he really was over the idea. She was able to tell very easily.

"Come on then," Dawn smiled and grabbed his wrist and began to drag Scott around the amusement park.

"Hands off, Creepy Girl," Scott growled and yanked his arm out of her grip.

"Sorry," Dawn pouted because of his attitude. "You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Oh, shut up and pick a game," Scott muttered, his face had grown to a light color of pink.

"Okay," Dawn spouted, no longer paying very much attention to the ginger-haired male beside her. She was pointing to a water shooting game.

"Fine," Scott grumbled as they went to play.

The pair had ended up playing several games, Dawn winning most of them while Scott only won once. Dawn held back the urge to tease him about it until they wer done with the games. "So, did you like you're prize?" Dawn asked, pointing to the purple bird in Scott left hand.

"Do I look like I like it?" Scott mumbled in aggrivation. "What am I supposed to do with something like this?"

"I think it's cute," Dawn giggled.

"Then, do you want it?" Scott questioned her.

"I, well," the blonde girl didn't know how to answer him as she didn't want to make things more awkward for the both of them.

"Take it," Scott spat and slammed the toy onto the pile of Dawn's prizes.

"Thank you," was all Dawn could mutter out.

"Guys!" they heard Gwen's voice. The looked around to see the goth female running towards them. "Found you."

"What do you want?" Scott snapped at the female.

"I came to get you two," Gwen told him after stepping on his foot. "Lightning got stupid and is getting hurling all over the place."

"So?" Scott shrugged, not caring about his so-called buddy.

"She's saying it's time to go," Dawn said.

"Did you win all of those?" Gwen asked, taking notice of Dawn pile of prizes in the small girl's arms.

"All but one," Dawn answered. "One of them was a gift."

"From who?" Gwen smirked to express her obvious interest.

"She got it from some random dude who didn't want it," Scott answered before Dawn had the chance to even mention his name.

"Some random dude, huh," Gwen retorted with a smug aura surrounding herself. "Did you?" she turned her attention back to the small blonde female.

"Oh," Dawn glanced between the two; Gwen was smile like the cheshire cat whilte Scott was glaring daggers at her as if to tell her not to say anything. "Yes, he had asked several people but I guess I was the only one who wanted it."

"Oh," Gwen sounded slightly dissappointed in Dawn's answer. "Okay."

"We going yet or what?" Scott had never wanted to be in his own home so much in his whole life.

"Oh, well, yeah," Gwen laughed. "Come on."


	12. Denial Vs Reality Narcissism Vs Vanity

_Author's note: So here are chappy 12 and hope you guys will enjoy. Although this chapter isn't very long either, it is still longer than the previous…SO YAY FOR ME :3. When I'm writing actual stories that I have made up all on my own, they're normally A LOT longer (Like seven to ten pages long)... But oh well, this is a fanfiction. I'm also adding this on so soon after the release of the previous chapter as another apology for just now continuing this._

**Chapter 12**

"No," Scott growled.

"You sure you're not telling a lie?" Gwen questioned him as the two, along with Duncan, sat in detention.

"Yep," Scott was unamused by the Goth.

"Fine, but I still think it was you," Gwen backed off of him.

"I didn't give her the damn bird!" Scott screamed.

"Chill, dude," Duncan went to his girlfriend's defense. "She's just teasing you."

"Whatever," Scott muttered.

"He totally gave it to her," Gwen snickered quietly into her boyfriend's ear as to not have Scott hear.

"I know," Duncan chuckled back in response.

"The only person that farm-brat can fool is Lightning," Gwen announced with a burst of laughter.

"What are you two weazels spatting about?" Scott hissed.

"Nothing," Gwen and Duncan sang as if they were angel. Then soon cackled like quiet devils once Scott turned his back towards them.

Dawn had received a two un-invited, yet not _completely _unwanted, guests. She could feel their intense auras clashing with one another.

"Tell this vulture that I'm far more gorgeous, will you?" Alejandro pointed to the other male beside him.

"Do I have to?" Dawn was unsettled by their reason for a visit.

"Yes!" her guests yelled in unison.

"Why ask me, though?" Dawn questioned. "You know I'm not exactly tasteful when it comes to something like superficial appearances, right?"

"Obviously," Alejandro confirmed her statement, yet his voice sounded sweet, as always. "But we've asked several women and the vote is currently tied with the same amount. You're the only maiden that I can think of with any sort of importance that hasn't told us your thoughts and judgements on the matter."

"We're here because you're the only person that came to thought to break the tie," the other guest, Justin, grunted as he simplified Alejandro's words. "I mean, come on, there is NO way that this fool here is nearly as gorgous as I am."

"Why can't you both just be equal on the, what would you probably call it, the attractive meter?" Dawn proposed. "Maybe you're both at the very top or something."

"No," the tanned men snapped…

"Out of the question," Alejandro literally spat on Justin as he spoke.

"You DID NOT just try to infect me with you ugly genes!" Justin was ready to attack the Latino playboy.

"In my opinion," Dawn shouted in an attempt to keep the two from fighting. "True beauty lies within."

"What?" the boys froze as she spoke..

"If you prove to me that your auras are better than they currently appear," Dawn began to explain. "Then I will give my vote to you." Looking at their distorted expressions of confusion, Dawn knew she had to simplify it even further. "If you can prove to me that you're much nicer than you are currently are, who ever seems to be the more sincere will win my vote. By the way, Alejandro, how is Heather?"'

"Oh, right," Alejandro let out an aggrivated sigh. "We're in a situation."

Dawn sighed. They must've had a fight as hinted by his aura growing into a darker, more depressing shade. "You'll fix it," Dawn attempted to assure him and placed a hand over his in an attempt to confort her ally.

"So, back to the important subject," Justin interupted the moment between the two. "How will this whole thing work?"

Dawn glared at him and made a mental note that Alejandro was winning her vote so far. "Starting tomorrow, I will start taking note anytime I see you doing something kind. I will tally each kind moment as a point. But I will only tally them if I think they are sincere."

Justin and Alejandro shared a look which expressed mix feeling of worry, confusion, and determination. "Deal!" they exclaimed and shook Dawn's hand.

"See you at school, my friend," Alejandro winked before they had left.

"Good bye," Dawn walked them to the door. "By the way you two," she stopped them from leaving for a moment. "Although you reason was obnoxous and a bit annoying, I'm glad you came to visit me," She smiled. "So thank you."

"You're welcome," Alejandro kissed the top of her hand...

"Yeah, uh, what he said," Justin shrugged. "See ya."

They left. Dawn sighed again.

It was true though. Dawn was happy to have them visit, although she disliked their reasoning behind it. But she was sort of used to it. She never had any visits that were just so the person would hang out with her. "I guess that's the price you get for being the creepy girl of the school, isn't it?"

A squirrel then found it's way to Dawn's feet. "Oh, hello there," Dawn then remembered about the animals. "I guess I have to take it back now, don't I?" she said as she realised the animals had always come to play with her. "I've got you guys."

Scott screamed at the top of his longs once detention was over. "Finally, that was so boring!"

"Maybe if Dawn was there, you would have had some fun, right?" Gwen laughed as she and the two boys waltzed out of school.

"Okay, just because I gave her some crappy little bird, doesn't mean I've magically began to think of that Creepy, bug-loving blonde as my pal or anything, got it!?" Scott had lost it with Gwen's teasing. He soon ended up freezing up as a statue as he realized what had just came out of his mouth.

The punk boy and Goth girl were both grinning wildly. "Hey, Duncan," Gwen nudged her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Gwen?' Duncan replied.

"Did you hear what I just heard?"

"I don't know Gwen, what did you hear?" Duncan looked as if he had just heard the funniest joke in his entire life.

"I think I heard Scotty here just admit to giving my animal-loving Dawn a gift," Gwen cackled.

"Well then, I did hear it," Duncan joined her cruel laughter.

"Sh-shut the hell up!" Scott face had never been as red as it was at this moment.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up," Gwen said between laughs. "If you answer one more question, with honesty, I might add."

"Fine, fine," Scott growled with shame.

"Since when," Gwen stopped laughing and was now just breathing hard from internal exhaustion. "Since when did you start liking her like that?"

Correction; Scott had never been as red as he was _**at this very instant**_.


	13. Nope, Nope, Nope

Author's note: Here is Chapter 13 for everyone! :3 Now, I must say I had never looked at how many views this story had actually been getting….I actually got dizzy from the surprise…I had NO idea it was actually as popular as it seems to be now. I love you all x3. Also, after this fanfiction, I SHOULD start another TD fanfic (But not a highschool one…more of an au contest one with my own characters.

**Chapter 13**

Dawn had never been so easily aggrivated towards another human before. Not even Scott had gotten her this angry so quick in the day.

"So, uh, Whatsyourface," was the first thing the male named Justin had exclaimed once the next morning had arrived. "How's your morning so far?"

"Why are you at my house?" Dawn questioned him, feeling awkward at the morning visit. She had just barely finished getting ready to go to school.

"Well, I thought to start that you would have like a comfortable ride to school," Justin flashed one of his notorious smiles in an attempt to win the girl over. His attempt failed miserably.

"When I said you needed to be nice," Dawn began to speak with an intense hint of unamusement. "I didn't mean JUST to me, you know."

"And I figured that," Justin continued to try and sway her into his favor. "I just thought I could ask you a few questions about this little contest you conjured up. And if I gave you a ride, I figured that would give us enough time to get those questions answered."

"Okay," Dawn let out a sigh and informed her mother that she was leaving for school

"So, Blondegirlwhosnamemeansziptome, I was sort of wondering, how does this being nice thing work out?" Justin asked as soon as he began to drive away from Dawn's house, with the spiritual blonde sitting in the passenger seat.

"Just go up to someone that looks troubled and ask if they need help with anything," Dawn answered. "Or if you see someone upset, try to cheer them up."'

"So, it counts no matter who I help?" Justin continued with his questions.

"It doesn't count if you are only helping pretty girls or yourself," Dawn made sure he knew that helping himself did not get him any points.

"So, you mean, I have to help the ugly people?" Justin looked horrified. "But they the ones that are supposed to help ME, not the other way around!"

Dawn glared at him, causing him to go silent.

"Wait, how would I cheer someone up," Justin pondered out loud to himself. "Well, just showing my beautiful face should do the trick."

"Or, just in case that doesn't work," Dawn actually wanted to strangle this guy. "You could _always try vocally encouraging or complimenting them."_

"Complimenting? Me to them? Really?" Justin winced at the thought.

"Yes, it could actually make you feel a bit better too, you know," Dawn told him. Justin laughed, something like that was impossible.

"What if they were ugly?" Justin asked. "I can't compliment an UGLY person. Do you know what that would do to my reputation?"

"Oh, good, we're here!" Dawn exclaimed with joy when the school came into view.

Scott, Duncan, Lightning and Gwen had just arrived at the school in time to see the one and only Dawn get out of a fancy convertible, which was owned by none other than someone they've all grown to hate. All they could manage to make themselves do was stand in silence and observe the pair from afar.

"So you're not going to listen to the rest of my questions?" Justin began to beg.

"I just told you all you need to know," Dawn said. Her words were soon followed by a terrified gasp. "Don't put your foot down on that spot!"

"Oh sorry," Justin reacted to her scream by placing his foot, which was currently in the air as he was about to take a step, over to the left side of his original landing spot. "Is their like a bug or something?" he knew about the blonde's extreme love for animal of every species. Practically everyone did by this point.

Despite his hatred and fear of insects, Justin unconsciously took regard to Dawn worry and managed to safely step without hurting the small creature she had spotted. It made her smile. _One point for Justin_ was what she had thought to herself as she stared at him with appreciation.

"No, it wasn't an insect," she told him. "It's a small spider."

Dawn had almost regretted telling him what she saw; the next thing she knew, Justin let out a peircing scream of 'SAVE ME!' and jumped in the short blonde's arms. They looked as if they had just gotten married, with Justin as the bride and Dawn as the groom. But she didn't regret it, despite how heavy the male was. She couldn't help but laugh at the predicament.

"What are they doing?" Gwen whispered to the boys beside her.

"How would I know?" Duncan retorted as a response.

"Sha-dang," was all Lightning could come up with as he went into a quiet laughing fit.

"This is wrong," Scott muttered to himself, even though the other three could hear him very clearly. "This is so wrong. Is she dating that cruddy jerk or something?" he wheazed in shock and turned to his crew. "You don't think flower boys with a tan are actually her type, do you?"'

Gwen forced herself to hold back the grin that so desperately wanted to slither onto her face. "Why won't you just admit you have a thing for her already?"

"Who has a thing for who?" Lightning joined into the conversation as he caught on to the gossip.

"I told you yesterday and I'll tell you again!" Scott snapped. "I don't like her like that! Hell, I don't even like her at all!"

"Okay, sure, I totally believe that," Gwen sang, joyful malice hissed out with each word she said.

"Listen, Hick-town boy," Duncan whistled. "There's also another possibly about those two other than what you came up with."

"Oh, really," Scott fumed.

"Yeah, what about, and think on it with me for a second here," Duncan chimed. "What if, instead of him being her type, she was HIS TYPE?"

Scott thought about it for a second. If that guy, Justin, was after Dawn instead of the other way around, then maybe Dawn didn't have any interest in him. Maybe she was just trying to let him off slow and easy. Maybe Justin just wasn't taking NO for an answer?

That thought did settle his fear of Dawn having a thing for that kind. But now that it could be possible that someone, other than Scott himself, could be after Dawn's affection. That had risen his anger.

_**Wait a minute**_. Did his thoughts just say 'other than Scott himself'? Why in the hell would Scott think something like that? He's not after Dawn at all. That's right; Scott doesn't like Dawn. He's annoyed by her. He's annoyed by her naturally sweet, yet strong nature. He's annoyed that she's nice to people. EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT CREEPY LITTLE GIRL ANNOYS HIM. So why IS he upset about her being with some obnoxous jerk with a tan?

Oh, that's right. He's not. He can't be.


	14. That's Not It

Author's Note: Chapter 14! Did you guys know I love Izzy?

**Chapter 14**

"So, how many points have I gotten so far today?" Alejandro asked Dawn as he and Justin after pulling her away from her friends, in a polite way, of course. Lunch had just begun.

"I've got more than he does, right," Justin appeared behind her. "I am right aren't I, Miss Short-creepy-spider-loving-person?"

"You will know who wins when the week is over," Dawn told them in a way to tease their minds.

"Oh, come on Sinorita," Alejandro whined. "That's not fair."

"I can't help it," Dawn shrugged. "That's the rule I just came up with."

"Another rule?" Justin cried. "But there's already so many."

Dawn giggled at their dispair. "Well, you could always quit."

"What would happen if I did," Justin questoned her. "Quit, I mean."

"I'd give my vote to Alejandro," Dawn answered without a second thought.

Justin let out a painfully loud and feminine squeal quickly after Dawn spoke, causing Dawn and Alejangro to cover their ears and crouch down as they now had a headache.

"What the hell?" Scott exclaimed out, surprised by the sound Justin had made.

"Maybe she rejected him," Duncan mused, mocking Scott's hidden 'affections' for Dawn.

"You think?" Scott's eyes shined in hope for small second at the mention of such an idea before he resorted to his normal expression. "I mean, so, I don't care what going on with those guys."

"You might not," Heather approached the group. "But I want to know what Alejandro is doing with that nutty brat. I mean, I'm not jealous or anything, but I kissed that freak and if he's going with That THING, he could get infected with what ever she has. He might try to pass on what it is over to ME. And I don't want that."

"You should talk," Scott scoffed at Heather's statement taking a bite out of the hard and unsatisfying biscuit. "If there's anything that shouldn't get caught by people it's you."

Heather gasped, offended by the ginger-haired male. "Take that back you disgusting hick!" Heather snapped.

"Sure, if you take your statement back," Scott retorted while the rest of the residents at the table sat silent as Heather and Scott began to bicker back and forth.

"You know what, FINE, I take it back!" Heather screamed in rage.

"Alright then," Scott boasted in victory.

Silence followed.

"Well," Heather huffed out with a large amount of impatience.

"Well what?" Scott shrugged.

"Take it back," the Asian female demanded.

"Take what back?" Scott feigned innocence.

"Take back what you said about me, you worm," she screamed.

"No idea what you're talking," Scott snickered.

"Why you insufferable little," Heather growled and was ready to claw Scott's face into shreds.

"Heather," Alejandro stopped the angry girl from attacking the freckled farm boy, although unintentionally.

The Latino male attempted to place one of his hands on Heather's shoulder. "Don't touch me you jerk!" was her response.

"Ah, but," Alejandro attempted to have a conversation with his love interest, and was failing miserably at it.

Heather let out an angry sigh and stormed away to escape the Latino playboy.

"Such a fail," Justin let out a mocking hiss as he and Dawn stood beside one another while watching Alejandro follow Heather back to her normal table like a little lost puppy. Dawn made sure to make a mental note of this event.

"Well, what was that all about, I wonder," a female ginger popped up beside the Moonchild.

"Oh," Dawn was unfazed by the sudden appearance of the crazy-eyed girl, however, Justin was now cowaring like a WOUNDED puppy behind the smaller and much frailer blonde. "Izzy, hello there," Dawn gave her a warm welcome while Justin let a vicious cat-like hiss in response.

"This woman terrifies me," Justin muttered.

"Hey there, uh," Izzy began to muse herself as she began to randomly guess names that popped up into her head. "Lacy, Miranda, Kiki, gigi, Priscilla, Matilda, Melissa, Carol?"

"My name is Dawn," the Moonchild felt the NEED to stop the girl's rapid guessing.

"Oh, cool, you're named after a time of day," Izzy exclaimed in a crazed fit of laughter. "How does something like that feel. Why're you so short? Do you sleep 'cause you've got some dark circles under your eyes?"

"Look, Crazy girl," Justin began to speak, but was quickly cut off by the insane jungle-girl.

"Oh, hey pretty boy, where'd you come from?" Izzy chuckled. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you could give them a heart attack! Oh wait, wait, wait!" she grinned like a cheshire cat as she looked between the blonde and the tanned-man. "Did you get a girlfriend? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Ew, no," Justin felt sick at the thought. "This thing isn't my type." Dawn glared when he called her a 'thing'.

"Beverly, stop touching me," Scott growled as B gave him a pat on the back for chasing Heather away.

"Hey, Scotty Spotty," Gwen whistled to get the male ginger's attention.

"What?" He spat in response.

"You know, about what you just did to Nasty Heather," the Goth sang with amusement. "You sure acted like a knight in shining armor for a girl you don't even like."

Scott grew a look of horror as he realized he had just gotten done DEFENDING the moonchild. "What," the farmer boy's breath became heavy and he became uncomfortable with the stares that he was receiving. "I did not."

"Then how would you explain defending her like you JUST DID NOT TOO LONG AGO," Gwen was determined to snap Scott out of his, unbelievably strong, denial.

"I just didn't want Naggidy Ann over there," he motioned over to Heather. "To be over HERE."

"I'm starting to think you are impossibly hopeless," Gwen was so disappointed in him.

"Thing?" Dawn growled to herself about what Justin had called her. "I am not a THING."'''

"You sure you aren't going out? You guys look cute together. Oh well. Have you seen Owen?" Izzy was far too random, loud, and insane for Justin to handle.

"One," Justin retorted. "I'm sure. And two," he glared at the carrot-top. "I don't look cute, I look hot." He then held up three fingers. "And how can you NOT see that loud massive pile of fat." He motioned his hand and pointed in the direction and a round, food-loving blonde.

"Oh, found him!" Izzy screamed. "Thanks pretty boy and Time-of-day-girl!" she then ran off.

"Oh, she's finally gone," Justin let out a sigh of relief. Dawn shook her head and glared at him to express her disapprovement of his actions and words. "What?" he asked, not even considering that he could have done anything wrong.


	15. The Annoying One Is Better

Author's Note: Chapter 15 is here :D. Dawn has made her decision.

**Chapter 15**

The week was finally over. It felt like the longest week of the Moonchild's life.

The girl took a sip of her herbal tea while sitting on a chair as Alejandro and Justin sat on the living room couch in her house. "I want you both to know, neither of you got very many votes at all," Dawn told them. "But one of you did get more than the other."

"Stop with the teasing lady and just tell us the result!" Justin cried, impatient for the answer.

"If you'd please," Alejandro added with a nod.

"Okay," Dawn sighed, her eyebrow was twitching from how annoyed she was. "I vote Alejandro."

"Yes!" The Latino flirts threw his fists in the air in victory.

Justin fainted.

"Oh, okay," Dawn was not sure how to react to the unconscious drama queen's over-exaggerated reaction.

"Well, as that has now been settled," Alejandro forced himself not to mock the other, not-as-beautiful, male. "I should be off then."

Dawn nodded, feeling slightly awkward about Justin's current predicament. "Make sure you fix your relationship with Heather," she reminded him as he left. He bowed in graditude before getting into his own vehicle and driving off.

"Justin," the small blonde attempted to awaken the larger and more tanned male. "This isn't a place to be sleeping."

It took over an hour for the boy to regain consciousness. "HOW!" he screamed as he jolted up, head-butting Dawn as she was nearly about to attempt to wake him up again. "Ow," he winced and rubbed his head. "That hurt."

Dawn didn't whine, but she did rub her now reddened chin to help soothe the pain away. "Atleast you're awake," she muttered. "I was actually getting worried."

"You're worried? YOU'RE the one who was worried?" Justin cried. "I should be the one to be fretting! What is going to happen to my reputation now?"

"I don't think anything is going to happen to your reputation," Dawn muttered. "You'll still have the same amount of admirers as you did over an hour ago."

"You don't understand, Unpopularblondegirl," Justin whined. "My people will only gather around the most beautiful of people! If I'm not the most beautiful, I will loose all my followers!"

"But if they'll leave you just like that, do you really think you NEED them?" Dawn was officially questioning the boy's sanity.

"Of course I need them!" Justin told her. "If I'm not told how amazing I look, I'll DIE."

Dawn sighed. This guy was hopeless. "You're very attractive," the blonde affirmed him. "Although I think you shouldn't let other people's opinions of you mold you such a way, as an apology for not picking you, though I won't change my vote, if you feel like no one has made you feel beautiful, come tell me," she told him. "I'll assure you that you are, in fact, still attractive."

"Hm," Justin mused the idea to himself, still hurt by the loss. "I guess it's the least you could do."

"Yes, it does seem so," Dawn forced a smile. The person was the first person she had ever truly wanted to have beaten to pulp. Even more so than a ginger-haired, freckled, farm-boy.

"Well, with that, I should be off," Justin flipped his bang out of his face.

"I'll show you the door," Dawn was excited that he was leaving for the day. "It's over here."

"See ya' later, Dawn," Justin yawned as he drove away in his car.

Dawn waved goodbye before closing the door. She let out relieving sigh of breath.

The weekend ended far too fast for Dawn. Monday came too soon. The exhausted blonde needed a longer break.

"Hello, B," Dawn smiled at her big, lovable, and silent friend as she walked into her first hour. He waved back. "How was your weekend?"

B gave the girl two thumbs up and a bright smile.

Class started soon as their delightful conversation ended.

"Hey there, Moonchild!" Gwen greeted Dawn once third period came around. Scott made a gagging sound while Duncan gave the blonde a highfive.

"You're on my desk, again," Dawn told Scott as realized that he wasn't in his seat.

"So," Scott shrugged.

"Spot, down!" Gwen barked, scaring the Ginger into obedience.

"Badass," Duncan cackled and kissed his girlfriend.

"I know," Gwen said, taking a short break from the kiss.

"Ew," Scott cringed at the sight of the two broody-lovebirds.

Dawn smiled at the scene of the couple as they seemed so in sync. Her smile left quickly after that when she had heard a paniced yell.

"DAAAAAWWWWWNNNN!" Justin came running into the classroom.

"Oh great," Scott groaned to himself. "That guy."

Dawn sighed. "How long?"

"Thirty minutes! Thirty whole minutes!" the superficial male was near to tears.

"Okay," Dawn shook her head before putting on fake, reassuring smile. "You've got the perfect face to be the top celebrity model for the universe and your tan is amazing."

"Thank you," Justin managed to calm down and walk away while whistling a joyous tune.

"What was that?" Scott questioned Dawn in a rage.

"Oh, you mean that?" Dawn responded motioning her hand in the direction where Justin had left.

"Yes, that! What was THAT?" Scott repeated his question, slamming his hand on her desk.

"Nothing, really," Dawn spoke with a shrug. "Please get your hands off my desk."

Scott looked towards Gwen, who was giving him a taunting glare. The Goth's stare made him realize his actions. "Fine," he stuttered.

Dawn disregarded his actions, not even bothering to read into his aura. She began to think how irritating Justin was going to be as he obviously desires a constant need for admiration from the public. "Wait," Dawn gasped as a certain realization came over her. "Did Justin just," she began to think back to this weekend before the narcissus had left her house; he had called her by her name. It wasn't some insultingly desciptive title. How'd she not realize that he had done that? Dawn let out a small giggle as she found it as a good sign.

Justin may not be all that bad.

"She's making a weird face," Duncan observed Dawn as the blonde was thinking to herself.

"Her face is weird in general," Scott cackled and threw a pencil at the Moonchild.

Dawn's head flickered up and her eyes snapped over to Scott's direction. Her pale blue eyes glared holes into the rude male.

Justin was probably the most annoying person Dawn had ever met. He was more annoying than anyone, even Scott. But Justin was still so much more likeable than that distasteful, disrespectful, and inconsiderate brat with orange hair.

Dawn returned the pencil that Scott threw without saying a word and then prepared for class to start.


	16. You're Fixing This

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a couple of days, I got sick and was bedridden. But here it is, CHAPTER 16!**

**Chapter 16**

"Is that really how you plan on doing your interview?" Dawn questioned Scott's tacky questions as the class had received a new topic.

"Yeah, so? It's my paper, not yours!" Scott was embarrassed as the blonde female judged his research skills.

Dawn rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "I don't think you'll have a good paper with those bland questions."

"You should talk!" Scott spat. "You're questions are too out of the loop and confusing." He took a glance at her paper to give a retort.

"You only say that because I'm more experience in such things than you are," Dawn scoffed, feeling slightly offended by his statement.

"Whatever," Scott pouted.

"I'll admit though, you did think of questions that are easy to have people relate to," Dawn added, thinking it was pointless to continue such tension over something so trivial.

"Thanks," Scott muttered in a quiet, still embarrassed tone. "And I guess your questions are pretty interesting."

"Thank you," Dawn smiled towards him, satisfied with the compliment.

"No!" Scott's face went red and shoved a blank paper to cover the blonde's face from his view. He felt weird when she smiled at him like that, and he didn't like it.

"What?" Dawn was taken aback by Scott's action. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it!" Scott snapped, looking away from her.

"Are you okay?" Dawn sensed that his aura was conflicting with itself, which worried the young teenager.

"I'm fine," Scott growled, sinking back into his seat.

"Scott," Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the ginger's to beat rapidly.

"That's it," Scott rose to his feet and walked out of the room, despite the teacher calling for him to return.

Dawn was confused at Scott's sudden turn of attitude.

Even when the next day came around, Dawn was still worried about the events that had happened to the point of trying to confront the farm boy; but he had been avoiding her the entire day.

"Has Scott been acting inscrutable today?" Dawn asked her Gothic friend when she came across her path, both headed towards their shared third period. Dawn was hoping she had un-characteristically imagined things. She felt uncomfortable being ignored in such a way.

"Kind of," Gwen tried to hold in her smile. She knew exactly what Dawn was talking about, and the reason behind it. "You worried?"

"In a way," Dawn admitted with a sigh. "I don't know why though. I'm not the biggest fan of his."

"He's a friend," Gwen explained. "Whether you think so or not, you care."

Dawn thought about that statement. "I guess, in a way," she didn't enjoy admitting to such an idea, but she knew it was true.

"Good girl," Gwen placed her pale hand on the top of the Moonchild's head. "And don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of what's troubling our farm-boy."'

"Please, I beg of you," Dawn shivered. "Don't refer to him as _our_ farm-boy."

"Okay, okay, so then let me restate that," Gwen snickered at Dawn's reaction. "We'll get to the bottom of what's troubling _your _farm-boy."

"That is not what I meant!" the horrifyed blonde screamed while the darker haired female skipped ahead of her in joy.

The blonde's face had a pink tint to her cheeks by the time she had arrived to the classroom.

"Hello," she greeted the group. Only Scott hadn't responded to her greeting.

Dawn felt awkard during the entire class, giving Scott short glances the entire time. She can't believe she thought of him as a friend. Despite her disbelief, she knew it was true.

"Gwen, did something happen with Scott and the blonde?" Duncan pulled his girlfriend to the side when class ended.

"They're having a lovers quarrel," Gwen told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember when we had our first fight? It was a bit after you're break up with the class president."

"Nope, I totally don't remember that," Duncan averted his eyes away from his girlfriend and whistled a small tune to express how awkward of a conversation this was.

"Good answer," Gwen sang, pleased with his reaction. "Now, let's go eat." She grabbed onto his collar and pulled him to the cafeteria.

When the couple had gotten to their usual cafeteria table, they saw Scott glaring daggers at Dawn with spagetti strung all over his head.

Dawn's patience had fried. She was tired of the ginger haired boy's annoying aversions. "Will you tell me what's wrong, now," she snapped after she had thrown a handful of spagetti on Scott's head.

"I don't have anything to tell you!" Scott yelled back. "Why do you even care?"

"Friends care," she told him.

"We HAVE NEVER been friends!" Scott exclaimed with extreme ferocity. "You're too annoying to be even remotely close to being my friend! Seriously, how stupid are you?!"

Dawn was visually hurt by Scott's statement and something inside him made him quickly regret saying it. "Fine," she said, failing at hiding how she really felt. She turned her head away.

Scott didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say at the moment.

Gwen's eyes were practically on fire from the rage she felt. "Scott, come here," she demanded, scaring the ginger into reluctantly following her orders.

"What?" Scott spat once Gwen had successfully gotten the two of them isolated from the rest of the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the Goth growled and slapped him, scratching his cheek. "She was starting to accept that you were friends, you idiot!"

"So," Scott shrugged as if it was nothing.

"SO, the girl you're in love with is tring to be NICE to you and you shoot her down LIKE THAT?" Gwen slapped him again.

"Stop that!" Scott growled.

She slapped him again. "Then you stop your attitude!"

"What do you expect me to do, huh?" Scott pushed her away. "I'm pretty sure I can't fix that?"

"Oh shut up, you haven't even tried," Gwen screamed.

"Oh, like there's anything I could do?" Scott cynically angry tone expressed every inch of regret he felt; Gwen could feet the regret imminating from him.

"You will fix this," Gwen told him. "I'm going to make sure of it."


	17. You Are An Idiot

**Author's note: Okay, So, just to warn you, there will about one or two OCs in this chapter. One of them, specifically, will be helping Scott out with his Dawn drama. However, this character will not be too prominent other than in this chapter, and possibly the next chapter to come.**

**Chapter 17**

Scott was now in the midst of a staring contest with a rat, slowly approaching it with his dented bat. "I will get you this time, you disgusting vermin," the ginger growled, clutching harder onto the bat.

He was currently skipping school, to hide away from Gwen and to get himself some space from a certain blonde he didn't want mentioned. Of course, he wasn't at his home. Gwen could easily find him at his own house. His house was unsafe. He was at another individual's house. The house belonged to a senior who had a consistent habit of ditching school.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A short, pink-haired female snapped, grabbing the hissing rodent from off the floor and out of Scott's reach.

Scott hid the bat, poorly, behind his back as the curvy-figure now stood in front of him with an angry stare. "Hey there, Lyra," he flashed a twitchy-grin at the pink-covered female as he let out a frightened laugh.

"Mind telling me why you were about to fight my pet, or, while you're at it," the female, Lyra, began to tap her foot as she stared at the farm-boy. "What the hell are you doing in my house, Sir Spotsallover?"

"Well, I think I need help," Scott told her, his knees shaking. "And I knocked before I came in."

"And why didn't you wait for me to answer the door?" Lyra questioned him further.

"Because I saw that evil house rat at the window and it started making faces and I was not going to let it continue mocking me like that," Scott spoke fast as he explained the reason behind his failed assassination attempt.

"You're an idiot," Lyra muttered.

"I'm pretty sure my grades are better than yours," Scott defended himself. "Hell, that Lindsey chick's scores are probably better than yours."

"We all know I don't like school, so shut up," Lyra balled her small hands, after putting down her rat, into fists. "Or so help me, I will mash you into a bloody pile of goo!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Scott squeaked at he covered his face with his arms in defense of the female's possibly up-coming hits.

"Now, once again," Lyra relaxed her hands, coming to the decision to let the ginger off with a warning. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I may have done something to make people, scary people, not so happy," Scott feigned an innocent expression as he told the woman what had happened with the moonchild and how Gwen reacted.

"Buy the bitch some flowers," Lyra suggested, not caring. "It works for normal chicks, doesn't it?"

"I'm pretty that Creepy Girl isn't normal," Scott told her.

"And why do you think I would be able to help?" Lyra questioned him, frowning.

"Well, you're you," Scott stuttered. "You've made a lot of mistakes, like what happened with that one guy last year."

"**Who the hell gave you permission to mention that bastard in my presence**?" Lyra's eye's glimmered with anger as her typically high-toned voice lowered into a deeper, angrier pitch.

"Um, sorry, forgot about the whole taboo thing," Scott stuttered, afraid for his life. "Don't kill me."

"Fine," Lyra calmed down, letting out a sigh to express her vanished-frustration. "The only thing I can think you can do for this Creepy Girl or what her name is," Lyra paused as she re-processed what Scott had just told her. "Wait, is she that blonde who reads minds?"

"Auras, actually, she reads auras," Scott corrected her.

"Well, whatever it is," Lyra brushed it off. "I think I know who you're talking about."

"Okay?" Scott beckoned her to continue with her idea to help him.

"Anyway," Lyra let out a small chuckle. "When it comes to people like that, the best thing to do in a situation like this, is come straight out and tell her how you actually feel. You know, like when that Heather bitch attempted to embarrass me last hear by telling the entire school I wore animal printed under like a kindergartener."

"Yeah, I also remember you admitting to it and flashing everyone in the cafeteria," Scott confirmed. "And then you suspended."

"That I did, Doofus, that I did," Lyra started to reminisce about the small things she had done during her life. "I had to show I wasn't ashamed of myself. And proving that was worth the punishment."

"So, how is announcing how I feel going to help me to fix this whole scenario with Creepy Girl?" Scott muttered.

"Simple, you pathetic worm," Lyra said. "You were obviously flustered by the declaration of being friends that you retaliated in a way to hide the obvious joy you had to know that the bitch you totally have a thing for doesn't totally despise

"What thing? I don't have a thing for her," Scott sped back into denial.

"Bitch, I will kick you in the nards if you continue to oppose my observations," Lyra slapped his shoulder, expressing that she did not approve of his outburst.

"Sorry," Scott mentally kicked himself as he realized the many times he could have died in the moments of the pink-obsessed female's rage.

"Now, if you would please, give me an honest estimation of how many times you've thought about this Aura-reading blonde since you've met her," Lyra demanded.

"I don't know, I mean, sure, I was sort thinking about how to stay away from her the entire day yesterday 'cause she creeped me out the day before yesterday," Scott shivered at the thought. "And don't get me started on the nightmares that woman makes me have."

"How did she creep you out, exactly?" Lyra questioned.

"She smiled. It was weird and I wasn't used to it. And I'm pretty sure she put a curse on me with it because I swear I wasn't able to breath," Scott told her.

"I see," Lyra nodded, listening. "And when this happened, did your body feel like it was on fire, by any chance?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Scott was taken aback by her question. "Have you been cursed before?"

Lyra held the urge to punch the freckled male in the face. "And these nightmares, did she try to eat your face in them?"

Scott's mouth fell open as she asked. "How? There's no way you should know that!"

"Oh you poor son of a bitch," Lyra took pity on the boy. "You weren't cursed."

"Then what was all the witchy voodoo shit she did to me called then?" Scott wanted answers.

Lyra shook her head at his naivety. "Well, one, the reason you couldn't breathe wasn't because she cursed you. It was however, because she entranced you. When you felt like you were on fire it was because you blushing and, by the way, you probably looked like a tomato. You obvious know how you feel unconsciously which is why you had the urge to avoid her after such an event and those nightmares you've been having aren't even nightmares. Hell, I'm pretty sure you were dreaming of kissing her." Scott let out a large gasp of shock at her deduction. "You're right though, you don't have a thing for her."

"Told you," Scott felt victorious.

"You're just completely in love with this chick," Lyra added.

"How the hell would you know?" Scott snapped in retaliation to her addition.

"Because I've been in the same boat as you before, dumb ass," She told him. "And I've personally come to terms with it all.

"You mean with that one guy?" Scott asked.

"**I told you NOT to mention that bastard, you piece of shit**!" she gripped her manicured nails around the farm-boy's throat as she gave into her temptation to hurt him.

"Uncle, uncle!" he cried for an hour until he had finally managed to convince the woman to let him live.

"Now, I suggest you think long and hard about what I've just told you," Lyra ordered.

"You mean about the taboo?" Scott questioned.

"No, you fool, about you being in love with the hippy-esque woman!" Lyra told him.

"I'm not in love with her!" Scott yelled back at her, resulting in her punching him. "I'm not, am I?" he began to slow ponder the thought, eyes widening with each past event that had flashed through his mind. "Oh shit."

"Something wrong," Lyra's mouth curved into an evil smirk.

"Of course there's something wrong," Scott stared at Lyra with horrified eyes. "I'm in love with the Creepy Girl!"

"Oh my God, are you sure?" Lyra mocked the male with false-surprise.

Scott glared at her. "Oh, who asked for your opinion anyway?"

"You did," she told him. "You dumb ass."


	18. The Apology

**Author's note: Chapter 18 is here! So yeah, Lyra is a big part of this chapter as well, like I said she might be. She's helping Scott redeem himself with Dawn.**

**Chapter 18**

"This is kidnapping, you know," Scott pounded his tied feet against the door of Lyra's van as she was driving to school.

"Just be glad I let you finish your shower and get dress before this shit happened," Lyra told him.

"You didn't have to stay in the bathroom while I did so!" Scott was embarrassed by the memory of what had just happened.

"If I didn't keep my eye on you, you would've run away," Lyra attempted to justify her actions.

"Why did you tie me up?" Scott questioned angrily.

"So you couldn't get the upper hand," the girl replied. "I mean, you never really could get the upper hand against me, but, still, it would've been a hassle if you tried to."

"Why are you doing this?" Scott cried, wanting out.

"So you don't back out of making it up to your girlfriend, of course," Lyra told him.

"She's not my girlfriend," Scott denied.

"You want her to be, though," Lyra was determined to force Scott to face reality.

"I hate you," Scott couldn't bring himself to accept or deny Lyra's most recent statement. He reluctantly became obedient as they reached the school.

Lyra untied the male once they reached school grounds. "Now, do you know what class she has for first period?"

"Are we going to do this first thing in the morning?" Scott wanted to run.

"The earlier the better, Sir Notsosmart," Lyra laughed at his fear. "Let's go find her!"

Gwen's eyes widened in rage as she saw Scott and Lyra from afar, walking inside the school.

"Duncan, am I going to have to hurt that jerk again?" Gwen Tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve rapidly.

"I think you should give the idiot some space, babe," Duncan told her, embracing her in an effort to calm her nerves. "Maybe he has his own plan."

"Oh, he better," Gwen grumbled, resting her head on Duncan's shoulder.

It took Scott and Lyra barely any time to find Dawn.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn spat, obviously still hurt by Scott's outburst a couple of days ago.

"He needs to talk to you," Lyra nudged the ginger in the side. "Don't you?"

"OW," he yelled in the pink-haired girl's face. "I mean," he stuttered as she glared at him. "Yeah, can we talk?"

Dawn agreed to a talk. "Okay," the blonde said.

"Look, I was sort of in a mood when I yelled at you," Scott muttered, embarrassed.

"That was obvious," Dawn spat in a pout.

"But the things I said weren't exactly what I meant," Scott continued. "I actually think you're pretty cool."

"Is that so?" Dawn attempted to hide the joy she felt as she realized he was attempting to give a sincere apology.

"I guess, yeah, kinda, sorta, whatever," Scott stuttered, his face reddened with each word. "What I'm trying to say is... I think we're like friends and all, as well. I just didn't want to say it."

"That was the worst apology ever," Lyra exclaimed. "Negative fifty-thousand stars for you."

Dawn placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Really? That was so lame though," Lyra whined. "You should make him work for it. Then laugh at his misery just so he'd work even harder."

"Someone has hurt you a great deal, haven't they," Dawn glanced over at the bitter female.

Lyra stared back, mimicking Dawn as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Oh, you innocent, small, scrawny, blonde freak, If you ever mention that again, **I will gut you and feed your remains to my pet rat, Mr. Bunny**."

Dawn stepped away from the woman in fear as she stared into the senior's pink eyes. Lyra skipped off to deal with her own business.

"Yeah, you just mentioned a taboo," Scott told the blonde. "You don't want to do that anymore, trust me."

"Is that why your neck is so bruised?"Dawn asked.

"It's also the reason behind my black eye and sprained wrist," Scott told her. "That woman is terrifying."

"She has a very dark essence about her," Dawn agreed.

"She's cool though," Scott said. "Just really scary."

"I see," Dawn giggled.

"Well, I, uh, I guess I should head to class," Scott mumbled. "So, yeah, see you in later."

"Bye," Dawn waved as Scott left.

B clapped in celebration of the two settling their problems with one another.

"Today is turning out quite well, isn't it, B?" Dawn smiled, even more joyous than her silent friend.

While walking to her first period, Gwen spotted none other than the pink devil herself. "Hey!" the pale female called out.

"Well, if it isn't the Goth Vixen," Lyra retorted, allowing Gwen to approach her.

Gwen decided to get straight to the point. "What were you and Scott doing this morning?"

"I was helping Spot to grow a pair and make up with his obviously sleep-deprived future girlfriend," Lyra admitted.

"Really?" Gwen smiled. "I thought you'd still be depressed over…"

"**Finish that sentence and I will rip off your head**," Lyra snapped.

"Okay, you're still pretty bitter," Gwen back off of the subject. "I apologize."

"It's all alright," Lyra put on a smile and continued on her way, leaving a Goth girl with even lighter skin than usual standing in the middle of the hall laughing nervously. "Hope your day goes well."

"God," Gwen let out a heavy breath when Lyra was finally out of range. "She's gotten even scarier than she was before." The Goth shook the frightful feeling off and continued to her class.

Lyra, on the other hand, had already brushed the entire morning event out of her head. "Hey Lightning!" she exclaimed when the saw the over-achieving jock.

"Sha-nu uh," the jock ended up running in the opposite direction.

"Still funny," she laughed as the outcome was exactly how she expected it. "Oh, Scott!" she saw the ginger about to enter into a classroom.

"What?" Scott stuttered as the woman approached him.

"I just wanted to add something about your friends and all," Lyra told him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"**Make sure they don't continue to piss me off all the damn time, or else I'm going to have to bash a couple of heads in**," Lyra hissed.

"Hey Pink-wonder," Duncan passed by the two.

"Hey Duncan!" Lyra smiled. "How are you and Gwen doing?"

"I think we're in a pretty good spot," Duncan answered, still walking away.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Lyra responded. "**Like I was saying, if I hear any of you mentioning shit about my ex-boyfriend ever again, I will you all**." She then walked away.

"Yeah," Scott whimpered, quickly running to his seat, attempting to exclude the terrifying experience that he had just been through.


	19. Trouble In Paradise

A**uthor's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated cuz I sorta got grounded...totally my bad. I'm also in shock over the fact I'm NOT upset about (SPOILER) the Gwuncan breakup in TDAS…I'm still not happy with the scourtney thing either…I dissapprove, like, A LOT, because I'm such a strong DOTT shipper. Dawn should have been in this season. This chapter may be more of a vent of my feels for whats happened on the latest episode. So be warned.**

**Chapter 19**

Dawn felt uncomfortable as she sat between the two darkly, brooding looking characters that used to be so affectionate with one another. She had just witnessed the two commense in their first serious fight, which ruined everyone's mood.

"So, uh, anyone know what's going on here?" Scott was the one to break the silence of the lunch group. Neither Gwen nor Duncan would answer, or even acknowledge, him.

"Uh," Lightning stuttered, afraid of the angry couple. "I'm going in for sha-seconds on this, uh, whatever this stuff is!" the jock ran away from the table and to, somewhere he wasn't able to be noticed.

B just stood up, waved goodbye to the remaining table residents, and skipped away.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," Scott muttered after it was down to just the four of them left. "Uh, uhm," Scott muttered when Dawn stared up at him with her pleading, foggy blue eyes, obviously asking him to stay, not wanting him to leave her alone with the currently steaming couple. "Yeah, See ya," the ginger left.

Dawn felt abandoned by the people she thought of as friends. "Can you, please, just, talk," the blonde begged, wanting Gwen and Duncan to settle things.

"I'm not talking with that self-interested jerk," Gwen responded, having no intention of having her blonde underclassman suffer her wrath.

"But," Dawn stuttered, attempting to sway Gwen's heart into forgive the delinquent she claims to love.

"Self-interested? What about you? You got way too angry over something so damn SMALL!" Duncan retaliated.

"Asking about you're ex and trying to get her attention plastered onto you right in front of your girlfriend isn't SMALL," Gwen cried.

"Oh, please, you're too damn sensitive," Duncan retorted, obviously annoyed.

"Screw you Duncan," Gwen Stormed away.

"Dammit," Duncan sighed as he realized how horribly he had handled the event.

"She's hurt," Dawn observed.

"Oh, really?" Duncan spat with sarcasm. "I didn't notice."

Dawn glared at the angry punk, deciding to comfort the Goth female instead. "Gwen?" the Moonchild found Gwen crying in the hall.

"I deserved this, you know," Gwen told her as the younger, blonde teen sat beside her.

"I'm not so sure that is entirely true," Dawn muttered, disliking Gwen's self-loathing attitude.

"She was my best friend," Gwen continued. "And I took her boyfriend. I tried to justify it by saying he kissed me first, but it shouldn't have mattered. She was my best friend and I didn't care how she felt about anything. I completely betrayed her."

"You've all been hurting," Dawn told her. "That includes Duncan."

"I know," Gwen agreed. "And now he likes her again." The Goth placed her head on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn knew there was nothing else to say, so she just let Gwen rest there until the end of lunch, when they had to depart.

"You abandoned me," Dawn was fuming at Scott.

"Sorry, but I'm not Sorry," Scott shrugged as he, Lightning, and Dawn sat at their desks in class. "I was not staying there with those two. Too much of a downer." This caused Dawn to smack his arm with her binder.

"Rude!" she snapped.

"Ow!" he snapped back at her.

"You two having a lover's quarrel?" Heather teased as she saw the two.

"Like hell!" Dawn and Scott snapped at the Asian in unison.

"Sure," Heather mocked them before completely ignoring their existance.

"Evil in the form of a hot chick, I swear," Scott gagged.

"Hey, Scott," Dawn went back to being serious. "Gwen told me about her best friend, and I was wondering if you knew anything about why Gwen and Duncan are in such a state?"

"Courtney," Scott let out a nervous laugh. "I remember her all to well."

"A former flame or crush of sorts," Dawn giggled.

"Maybe," Scott muttered shyly. "But that shit is already over."

"I see," Dawn smiled. "But don't you think that the malice between them should end by now?"

"Definitely," Scott agreed with the blonde. "I have second period with those three and it's like hell every day."

"So you do agree with me?" Dawn exclaimed. The teacher yelled at the pair for being too loud.

"For the first time ever," Scott retorted. "I don't know if this means I'm going towards the light or you've crossed onto the dark side. But I'm actually glad we're getting along."'

"Me too," Dawn nodded. "And I'm pretty sure you are going to the light."

"Going into the light? Hm, we'll see," Scott cackled, distorting his face to resemble that of a devil.

"We will," Dawn sighed, not liking the evil expression the Scott was currently making. "Now stop that, please."'

"I don't want to," Scott rejected.

"Please," Dawn begged.

"No," Scott continued to hold the expression.

"Stop."

"No."

"Please stop making your face look like that."

"Nope."

"It's not a nice expression."

"Sha-damn, what's wrong with your face dude?" Lightning spat out in laughter. The trio was then kicked out of the classroom by the teacher.

"How long are you going to look like that," Dawn sighed.

"You ruined the mood, you creepy ass blonde," Scott stopped making the face and pouted.

"What mood? Why were in such a mood? There was no reason for your mood swings," Dawn told him.

"I'm sha-bored," Lightning spoke out.

"Shut up, Dumbass," Scott snapped.

"Sha-rude!" Lightning began to pout as well.

"So, the three of us are going to help make things better for Gwen and Duncan, aren't we?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sha-what? I didn't agree to this!" Lightning did not want to be a part of what ever the two people in front of him.

"Too bad for you, huh?" Scott snickered, not caring about what Lightning had wanted or not.


	20. New Plan And A Taboo

**Author's note: Okay, so the thing with this chapter is, I HAD finished it, like two or three days ago. But THEN before I could save it, the storm that had hit temporarily fried our electricity and I was not too happy about such a thing happening at that distinct time; so I decided to leave the computer alone for a while to calm my head. After that day I sorta forgot that I hadn't posted this thingy so I was like 'holy crap!' and stuff. :3. So yeah, my bad, again, and here it is. Also, another OC warning (Not Lyra this time though).**

**Chapter 20**

Dawn, Scott, and lightning had managed to drag the Goth, the punk, and the prep to a café; a café that the three former best friends used to come to all the time. Courtney was glaring at Gwen, Gwen burried her face into her pale hands, and Duncan was glaring at Courtney. Dawn was sighing in frustration, Scott was leaned up against a bathroom door, and lightning was arguing with the candy counter guy.

"Do you think it will actually get anywhere?" Scott groaned, obviously bored out of his mind.

"I hope, but their auras aren't exactly on a positive count right now," Dawn answered. "Should we stop Lightning before he makes a scene?"

As Dawn had just said those words, Lightning threw a trey of cupcakes into the candy counter guy's face. "No! Bad Lightning!" Dawn and Scott screamed in unison, running to pull the jock away from the counter.

They were immediately thrown out of the café. "Now what?" Scott grunted.

"Maybe they can handle eachother without us supervising?" Dawn shrugged, knowing full well she was incorrect.

"WhatEVER, the Lightning didn't want to be apart of this sha-dumb idea in the first place!" Lightning hissed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scott began to attack the other, darker skinned, male.

Dawn decided to sit on a bench and secretly peek into the café's window, watching the other trio that still reside in the café.

"Should I even ask what you're creepy blonde friend is doing out there?" Courtney scoffed as she, Gwen, and Duncan caught sight of the lurking Dawn.

"She's trying to be a good friend," Gwen came to Dawn's defense. "So don't go insulting her like that."

"Why bother? Especially for a backstabbing boyfriend-stealer like you?" Courtney snapped. "You'll probably end up crushing her too."

"Dammit Courtney!" Gwen screamed. "You know, maybe if you were a better girlfriend instead of such a manipulative BITCH, Duncan wouldn't have come to me in the first place!"

Gwen, almost immediately, clamped her hands to her mouth. She regretted saying what had just been said. Courtney let out a small gasp before, without saying a word, storming out of the Café.

"Out of the way!" Courtney screamed, pushing Scott and Lightning, who were still fighting, out of her path.

"Ow," the boys whined after being shoved to the ground.

Dawn thought of chasing after the young C.I.T., but the intensity of Courtney's aura told her that wasn't a smart idea.

Gwen and Duncan strolled out not too long after Courtney had left.

"Listen, Babe," Duncan sang, attempting to put an arm around the Goth.

"Don't," Gwen pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood to hang around you right now." The young darkly dressed girl ran off in tears.

"Dammit," Duncan let out a heavy breath.

"Dude," Scott said, finally ending his fight with Lightning. "How'd it go?"

"How'd it go?" Duncan did not approve of that question at this time. "I'll SHOW YOU HOW IT WENT." The punk then began to strangle the ginger hailed male.

"MY ICECREAM!" a peircing scream was heard, causing the Duncan, Scott, Lightning, and Dawn to look over and see a short, baby-faced boy with green hair literally weeping over a dropped ice cream cone.

"Is that who I think it is?" Scott gasped and begun to cackle.

"Don't you dare," Duncan snapped at the farm boy.

"Oh come on, if that's who I think it is, that he might actually be able to help," Scott looked far too eager than anyone ever expected.

Dawn looked at the crying boy and then to the ginger haired farm boy. "Who is he?" she asked, feeling as if it was a bad idea to involve the unknown male.

"That might just be Ticker," Scott told her with a snap of his fingers. "You remember Lyra, right?"

"The scary girl in pink?" Dawn questioned.

"Well, Ticker is the son of a bitch who made her so bitter in the first place," Scott laughed.

The boy looked up from his fallen ice cream and took notice of the cackling ginger. "Scotty!" he exclaimed, running to embrace the taller, freckled male.

"Told you it was him!" Scott took pride in his observation skills.

"Oh, you're the psychic girl, right?" Ticker smiled.

"My name is Dawn," Dawn returned the smile, although something didn't feel right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pretty lady," the two of them shook hands.

Something really didn't feel right about this kid. "And a pleasure to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," the boy answered with delight; despite looking several years younger than his actually age.

"I thought so," Dawn knew something was truly wrong with him; she just couldn't figure it out.

"So, Tikker, you talk to Lyra lately," Scott teased the shorter male.

"I've left several voice-mails and sent a lot of letters," Tikker grinned. "Does that count?"

"Not unless she's responded to them," Scott told him.

"Oh," Tikker's expression grew more depressing. "Then, no, not really. Except for that one time where she called just to tell me to go to hell."

"I figured," Scott snickered; he obviously loved to taunt the dark green-haired boy. "So, listen, I've got a favor."

"Okay," Tikker's joy shot back up once the topic changed.

Scott then explained the situation to Tikker, whose different colored eyes glimmered with excitement. "So, are you in?" Scott asked, acting like he was a military Colonel or something.

"A mission to make pretty girls happy?" Tikker began to literally jump for joy. "I want in! I want in!"

Dawn still felt it was a bad idea; she didn't like the baby-faced guy. She didn't know why, and she was too afraid to find out, but she really didn't like him.


	21. Bonding Over What's Been Broking

**Author's Note: Okay, so, I had a major dilemma with my Computer, so I had to wait to write this chapter on another computer…but I also had a lot of chores to do….Many, many things were trying to stop me from writing this chapter, but, I beat it all :3. Sorry this took oh so very long.**

**Chapter 21**

"Welcome!" The young green haired male named Tikker was sitting in front of two women, Courtney and Gwen, bound to other chairs. "First, I'd like to apologize For Scott and Lightning's cruel actions of kidnapping you."

The three were inside a large, luscious room with an incredible amount of pink. Something just didn't seem right; especially with the presence of Tikker.

"I'm going to call my lawyer and have you ALL arrested for this!" Courtney screamed, yanking hard at the rope which kept her seated. She quickly fell on her side due to the force of her own actions.

"I had no part in this," Gwen spat, not taking the chance to end up like Courtney and decided to stay physically calm.

"Oh, sure," Courtney growled, believing this to be something of a scam with Gwen as its mastermind. "I bet you had them tie you up so you could play a victim and get away with this!"

"I don't!" Gwen began to defend herself from the wrong accusation. "Rather you want to believe it or not, I am not an evil person!"

"No, of course not," Courtney snapped. "You just have a habit of stealing people's boyfriends!"

"Are we absolutely sure he wants to help us?" Dawn asked and she, Scott, and Lightning were attempting to listen in from a different room.

"Not sure," Scott laughed, evil inching out of his voice. "I just hope he hurries it up."

"If you guys are so scared of getting caught, why'd you decide to choose to do this here?" Dawn retorted.

"It's the only place I know that the cops WOULDN'T be brave enough to barge into," Scott shrugged. "Why do you think that cop car that was chasing us this morning stopped when we ran inside here?"

"I don't want to die," Lightning whimpered, wishing to run away.

They soon began to hear things clashing, breaking, and several other horrific sounds.

"No," Scott cried. "Oh Dear God, NO!" the three of them ran into the room to see Gwen and Courtney pounding one another's faces into the ground. "NO!" Scott screamed as he saw that the glass table was shatter, along with several other household valuables. "We're all going to die!"

Lightning burst into tears, regretting ever being a part of the scandal which had unfolded in front of him. Even Dawn knew they were in a world of hurt, both physically and emotionally.

"What have you done," Dawn muttered, looking straight at Tikker as she spoke.

"Well," Tikker giggled, looking as if he didn't know what he had just done wrong. "After they told me that their hatred was fueled by a guy, I reflected on how many similar situations had been solved if the angry individuals fight it out with their fists." She could tell that Tikker was proud of this idea. He must have thought it was a genius idea. "Sit down and wait for a moment or so and I believe they will reconcile after the fight has ended. Also, one of you might want to tell Duncan he's officially single."

"So, now we've got a broken-hearted Duncan on our hands?" Dawn muttered. No, Duncan can handle his own. He had gotten himself into this mess, he can get himself out. "Never mind," she sat down beside Tikker and watched the fight ensue.

"Dawn, why are you just sitting there?" Scott screamed. "If they keep going, they'll break EVERYTHING!"

"But they need this," Dawn said. "It's to mend their friendship."

"Screw their friendship! I want my life!" Scott continued to attempt to cease the fighting. "Will you two quit it!" he touched both of the angry women's shoulder, causing them to reflexively hit as hard as they could.

"Stay out of this, you sleaze-ball!" Courtney and Gwen screamed at the ginger in unison. There was a silence after what had happened and everyone stared at a bruised and unconscious Scott, who had collided with a shelf of glass. Only Gwen and Courtney ended up laughing at first.

"Why's he so pathetic?" Courtney said between her laughter.

"He's Scott, that's why," Gwen responded.

Both stopped laughing when they realized they had begun to share a moment.

Gwen was the first to confront the issue. "Look, Courtney," she muttered. "I never INTENDED to steal your boyfriend and I really do regret putting my relationships like that in front of an awesome friendship that I used to have with you."

Courtney looked into Gwen eyes, somehow sensing the sincerity that glimmered in the Goth's dark eyes. "You're still a boyfriend stealer," Courtney didn't want to give in to Gwen indirect pleas of forgiveness. She was too afraid to be betrayed by her again.

"I should have never done something like that, I know," Gwen continued her efforts. "I was wrong for what I've done and choosing to be with him was a huge mistake. I never wanted to lose you as a friend and I feel horrible about how it had all gone down."

Courtney fought back the tears that were trying to surface. She didn't want to appear weak, especially when she was standing in front of Gwen. "How am I supposed to know that you won't betray me again?"

"You don't," Gwen said. "And I have no way of proving it to you unless you give me another chance."

"What about Duncan?" Courtney stuttered, flustered with anger as she thought of him.

"There's nothing between us anymore," Gwen said. "He's become a total jerk."

"Become one?" Courtney grunted. "He was ALWAYS a jerk." Dawn stared, hopeful that this would end well. "It's why I never missed him."

"You didn't?" Gwen had thought that Courtney had felt the opposite of what she had spoken.

"But I did miss you," Courtney admitted. "You were my best friend, after all."

Both of them let out the tears that they had been holding back and embraced each other.

Everyone froze when they had heard the door slam open, hearing a hiss and shoes stomping towards their direction. Scott's eyes snapped open at the sound and he was obviously frightened. Tikker giggled and hid behind Dawn. Dawn felt a chill, Lightning was still weeping, and the two reconciled friends froze as they realized the mess they had made.

"**What do you think you are doing in my house**?" A familiar, yet angry, voice growled. None of the group was willing to look in the direction as they were afraid to see who it was. Their fear was mainly derived from the fact that they ALREADY knew who it was that they had angered.

Tikker bashfully poked his head out from behind Dawn to glance at the infuriated person. "Lyra," the short male exclaimed and pounced out from behind Dawn and attempted to embrace the pink-obsessed woman.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH**!" Lyra screeched and blocked him from hugging her with a punch in the gut. "**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE**!"


	22. Two True Evils

**Author's Note: I'm so happy people like Lyra! I, in all honesty, didn't expect anyone to like her all too much (Since she's an OC). So, here's chapter 22! I draw Lyra and Tikker A LOT. Like all the time. Also, there's a link of a paint drawn version of the two on my profile(Look under the bolded letters saying "Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/All Stars) if anyone wants to know what they look like (It's not very good cause I used Paint. I suck at making things look good in paint).**

**Chapter 22**

"I don't want to go yet!" Tikker clung to a corner of the wall in desperation as Lyra tried to throw him out of her house.

"**And I don't want you disgracing my once beautiful house with your always disgusting presence**," Lyra snapped, pulling him by the waist. "**Now get the hell out, you shitty little vermin**!"

"No!" Tikker refused to leave. "We haven't talked in a long time!"

"**You shouldn't have ruined my life and embarrass the hell out of me if you didn't want me to stop talking to you**!" Lyra growled, not giving into the green-haired male. "**Now, how the hell is someone so damn skinny and girly so god-damn strong? LET GO OF THE DAMN WALL, YOU WORM**!"

Everyone else stared at the bickering duo. Scott was sure that someone was going to die this night; he just didn't know who.

"I didn't ruin your life, I helped to fix it," Tikker retorted, clinging even harder to the wall than before.

"**You call getting my best friend sent to a boarding school helping**?" Lyra growled, offended by Tikker's point of view.

"Vexie was a manipulative, whiny little bitch who needed to be put in her place," Tikker informed the pink-haired female.

"I know! **Why the hell do you think we got along so damn well**? Lyra stopped pulling on him for a moment to kick his back in anger. "Or when you had me lose my temper in front of the first guy I've ever liked? Or when you had constantly caused me to get expelled by blackmailing me into taking the blame when you set fire to the school? And what about when you chopped one of my rat's back feet? **HOW THE HELL IS ANY OF THAT STUPID SHIT HELPING ME TO FIX MY LIFE**?" she began to kick him repeatedly and as hard as she could.

"Do you still like that guy?" Tikker's facial expression revealed his obvious disdain of such a thought.

"No, Justin turned out to be a _**dimwitted little asshole**_," Lyra answered.

"You used to like Justin?" Scott exclaimed, wide eyed and mouth open. "JUSTIN!?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, **so shut the hell up**,** you worthless freckle-faced shithead**," Lyra demanded. Scott obeyed her command out of fear, causing Dawn to place a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"If you regret liking him, then I did help," Tikker smiled and batted his eyes at the fuming Lyra. "Honestly though, you should know that anyone who's desperate enough to take your attention away from me isn't worth your time."

"**YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME**,** YOU PATHETICALLY CLINGY SADOMASOCHIST**," Lyra screamed, forcing her legs to kick faster out of rage.

"What the hell is happening?" Heather had stormed into the house, holding Lyra's pet rat.

"**This son of a bitch happened**," Lyra told her. Heather took notice of the green-haired boy.

"Oh," Heather had a look of disgust as she looked at the short male. "HIM."

Dawn could feel the hate ooze from Heather and Lyra aura as the two bitter women stared at the giggling boy, although Heather also had a slight hint of fear of the boy; Dawn noticed that the Asian female stepped away from Lyra once Tikker's eyes planted on Heather herself.

"You got my baby to loosen up, I see," Lyra quickly grew delighted as she spotted her pet rat.

"And it was HELL getting him out," Heather told her, obviously frustrated. "Next, I'm driving."

"Oh, yeah, you keep thinking that," Lyra taunted the dark haired woman, almost going into a glaring contest.

"No," Tikker was no longer giggling and had a serious look on his expression. "No, no, no, no! You're supposed to be angry with ME! You're not supposed to be paying attention to _that_!" he motioned towards Heather. "I'm the reason your house is a mess, you know. Don't be a stupid cow and pay attention to me!"

"**You such a little bitch**,** you know that**," Lyra's temper broke once again as she slapped Tikker without holding back. She didn't like being called a cow. "**If anything, I'm a damn Flamingo**, **you dumb ass**!"

Tikker felt better as her attention was redirected towards him. "Cow," he muttered, intentionally angering her mor

"**Shithead, shithead, shithead, you are such a shitty little Shithead**!" Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs as she tackled the boy and began to punch him. She stopped hitting him as she realized that he was no longer clinging to the wall. "Anyone who doesn't have orange hair or is named Heather better get their asses out of my house in less than ten seconds or else **I'll have to show you out**." There was no one, except Tikker, that was willing to disobey her command after witnessing how abusive she could be.

Scott gulped. He had no idea why he was staying. He wanted to leave with the other. "Creepy girl," he whimpered, pleading for the blonde to help him; both Dawn and Scott knew that pleading would do nothing; Lyra wouldn't allow Dawn to be of any help to the unfortunate farm boy.

"I'm sorry," Dawn told him before leaving with the rest of the terrified group.

Ten seconds later, the group was out on the drive way and Tikker was being thrown through an open window. Lyra would have thrown him through it when it was closed if it wasn't for the fact that there were already too many things that were already broken in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Dawn fearfully asked the now dirty Tikker.

"Absolutely," Tikker smiled, this time he wasn't hiding the malice he felt. "Although, I do feel it is my obligation to literally crush my competition and possibly make their insides become their outsides," The small, frail-looking boy began to walk off, whistling a joyous, yet creepy tune. Dawn had never been so afraid of someone like this in her entire life. Dawn knew he was referring to both Heather and Scott; after all, those two are the only two who are obviously on SORT OF good terms with Lyra.

"I'm still alive!" Lightning exclaimed was feeling the complete opposite of Dawn; Joy and relief. Lyra had let him live and there was nothing that could put him down right now. Although, Tikker had almost achieved the goal of putting him down by 'accidentally' kneeing him in the face.

"I'm sorry," Tikker exclaimed with mock worry as he continued to leave the drive and skip along the side of the road.

Scott, Heather, and Lyra stood in silence as the women stared cruelly at the terrified male. "So, uh, why am I staying?" Scott regretted asking that question.

"To clean up, obviously," Heather rolled her eyes, acting as if the answer was obvious.

"And by clean up," Lyra added. "We mean you'll be piecing **EACH** and **EVERY** little shard and you will be super-gluing, hot-gluing, and just plain gluing everything back together." She then placed a not so comforting hand, as she purposely dug her nails into the ginger's shoulder. "And you better make them as good as new or **I'll give your ugly little face a makeover**."

"Yes," Scott literally squeaked out his response as the pain intensified from Lyra digging her nail even deeper.

"Have fun," Heather turned Scott's body around to face the mess he was in charge of fixing. "Girl talks now?" Heather turned to Lyra. Heather felt this was revenge for when the farm boy had dissed her at lunch one day.

"Oh, definitely," Lyra grinned as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Is Alejandro still chasing you like a lost little puppy?"

"You've got no idea," the women cackled like witches as Scott began to work like a slave.


	23. Making A Plan

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been preoccupied with a whole lot of stuff this past week and such and I didn't have time to update also, this past week and so has also been more of an Aleheather week instead of a Dott! But don't worry guys! I'm still working on this. Last thing, I said before my next fan fiction was going to be centered around my own made characters, but I've sorta changed that…My next Total Drama fan fiction will be an Aleheather fan fiction.**

**Chapter 23**

"Excuse me? Why am I over at _this _table?" Lyra grumbled, upset about being forced to sit with Scott and his friends during lunch. "I'd prefer to be at my bitches-for-the-win table." She was referring to heather's table.

"Well, Gwen is sitting with Courtney's crew and it just felt too empty," Scott shrugged, obviously nervous about the easily-anger female who was sitting beside Dawn at the moment. "You were the only person we felt could replace her until she gets her senses back and starts talking to us again."

"That," Dawn agreed, missing the moments she used to have with the female Goth. "And we also need you to help us protect Scott."

"Wait, what?" Scott gulped down his food. "Why do I need to be protected?"

"It's quite obvious this Tikker fellow is obsessed with Lyra," Dawn told him.

"_**That pathetic, dumb yandere needs to die already**_," Lyra growled, being reminded of her taboo.

"And, Lyra obviously has a soft spot for you, Farm-boy," Duncan added with a snicker, earning a chokehold from Lyra.

"**I don't have a soft-spot for anybody, you little shit!**" Lyra screamed, causing several looks from the people around her.

"There you are!" Heather announced towards Lyra's direction. "Why the HELL are you with these freaks?"

"I was kidnapped," Lyra told her. "They forced me to sit with them and all of their lame-o-tudes while I was still attempting to get my food."

Heather glared at the group. "Freaks," Heather scoffed, dragging Lyra back to their bitch-for-the-win table. "Get a life!" was the last thing Heather shouted to them.

"Also, we also have to watch over Heather as well," Dawn added, remembering that Heather was a friend of Lyra's.

"Oh, come on," Scott and Duncan whined, upset over the tiniest thought of having to be around Heather than they already had to.

"Don't worry," Dawn comforted the two males. "We have someone else that would be all too glad to watch over Heather!" the blonde placed a hand on both of the pouting boys' heads. Dawn thought it would be best to involve Alejandro into the mix of all of this. After all, the Latino was completely infatuated with Heather.

"That evil little minx is currently ignoring me," Alejandro whined. Dawn waited to approach him after school had ended. She was currently at his house after asking around for much longer than she thought it would take to get his address. "What did I do now?"

"Why am I here?" Justin asked; Dawn had brought him along to aid in persuading Lyra to help.

"Well, you practically called her stupid while boasting about how excellent your grades were," Dawn told him, actually witness the event that she was currently speaking about during their fifth period. "I'm sure no woman enjoyed being called stupid."

"Oh," Alejandro hadn't realized how offensive his words had been lately. Although he had felt bad for that moment, he quickly brushed it off. "It's her fault for being too jealous."

"I have a way you could make it up to her," Dawn said, catching Alejandro's full attention.

"Seriously, why am I here?" Justin cried, wanting to be the center of attention.

"Bait," Dawn told him. "You're here for bait purposes."

"Bait?" Justin gasped, horrified at the suggestion. "For what?"

"Exactly," Dawn smiled with an innocently yet malevolent gleam in her eyes. "Do you recall when you used to be on the good side of on pink-obsessed female named Lyra?"

"Why? What is this even about?" Justin was utterly confused on everything.

"Well, you two are going to help me in getting her to be a part of making sure my friend and you're beloved nemesis are safe," Dawn giggled. Duncan was right; it was fun teasing people. "Please come with me," she beckoned the tanned boys to follow her.

Alejandro and Justin had finally agreed on one thing; they were not going to enjoy what their blonde ally was planning. But they both obeyed her request and followed her without any questions being asked aloud.

She had guided them all the way to Lyra's no longer trashed home. "Here we go," Dawn was visibly nervous about approaching the pink coated house. "Okay," the blonde took a deep breath as she rung the door bell with the two males cowering behind her.

A tall, beautiful, middle-aged woman with dark, straight hair had answered the door. "Oh," the woman observed the trio with an arched eyebrow. "You are?" this woman physical resemblance to Lyra was far too similar to NOT know that this was the young angry teen's mother.

"Hello, my name is Dawn," Dawn stuttered; unable to read the woman's aura. "Is Lyra home?"

"Are you a friend of hers?" the woman questioned, looking at them with suspicion.

"In a way," Dawn shifted her body to seem a slightly taller than the stern looking woman. "We're here because we want to help her with an obvious problem that's occurred since a while back in her life."

The woman's stern face twisted into a cheerful cackle. "Aren't you just so adorable!" she exclaimed, embracing all three of them in a tight squeeze that she called a hug.

Dawn could sense that Justin was unable to breathe, so she requested the woman to release them. "Thank you," Dawn said as Justin took the deepest breath he had ever needed to take in his life. The blonde

Alejandro coughed to clear out his throat and decided to pull out some of his charm. "We're quite happy to have such a warm welcome."

"Oh, no problem darling," the woman laughed, a slight blush plastered on her cheeks as Alejandro forced himself to flirt with the woman so she would invite them to enter the terrifying home. "Come in, come in!" the woman shoved the three in. "Lyra is just relaxing in her room with another friend of hers."

"Thank you, lovely lady," Alejandro bowed as the three started up the pink rugged stairs.

"Call me Veruka, please," the woman told him, still being flustered by the flirt's manipulative words.

"The rugs are really fluffy, aren't they?" Justin inquired when he placed his foot on the first step.

"Oh, yes, we had to make sure the rug was a soft-enough landing," the woman told him.

"Landing?" the three repeated with shock.

"Well, Lyra, she's always had the habit of tossing people down the stairs when she gets angry," Veruka laughed, hoping that she hadn't scared the three away. "So we had the rugs placed here so that when she does said pushing, she doesn't kill the poor fellow."

"Okay," Justin squeaked; he knew he was the most likely to be tossed down the stairs, remembered when he harshly rejected her affection. "I'm so dead."

"No, at the least, you're so hospitalized," Alejandro teased the other self-interested male beside him. "So I wouldn't worry too much."

"Oh, Yay," Justin spat with intense sarcasm and malice towards the other evil male.

Dawn shook her head at the two as she was the first to reach the top and find Lyra's bedroom door; it was quite obvious as "Lyra's Room" was in huge pink-glittered letters at the top of the door with several different threats underneath for anyone who would dare enter her room without her consent.

Dawn was about to knock on the door, but Lyra answered a second before she could actually knock. "What the hell took you so long to get here? Where're the two dimwits at?" Lyra asked, sounding impatient.

"You knew we were coming?" Dawn questioned, slightly shocked at the fact.

"I could hear you idiots pulling up into the drive way, you dumbass," Lyra scoffed. "Are they fighting on the stair case?"

"Yes," Dawn took no hesitation in answering, and Lyra took no hesitation on storming down to the center of the stair case and pulled the two tanned males to the top and tossed all three of the individuals into her, surprisingly cutesy room where a bruised Heather was sitting on the large bed.

"What happened to you?" Alejandro was horrified at the sight of Heather's beaten state.

"Tikker being a bitch happened," Lyra answered.

"Tikker did that?" Dawn gasped.

"He's back?" Justin exclaimed, not too happy to hear that name.

"Listen here, you dumb bitches," Lyra demanded. "I don't give a damn about what he does to that ginger-haired weasel. But, he's already made me loose ONE friend," Lyra held up her index finger to indicate the number one. "There's no way in HELL I'm going to lose another one."

"Well," Dawn muttered. "You may not have been needed very much at all," she looked to Alejandro with a nervous smile. "No offense."

"None taken," Alejandro shrugged. "But someone better tell me what's going on and it better have a good reason for that!" he pointed towards Heather, making sure everyone knew he was not happy to have the girl he loves so injured.

"Whatever," Heather pouted; not liking that Alejandro was seeing her in such a state. "Someone should get me some ice."


	24. A Story And The Start of A Plan

**Author's Note: I'm in such a good mood right now guys! It's super happy go time in my head right and I love it! Anyway, I want you all to know that although it doesn't seem that way right now as this chapter is more focused on Aleheather and a little of Likker/Tyra (I decided that is what I'm gonna call Lyra and Tikker whenever I want to mention both of them in these little author notes because I'm starting to get too lazy to call them by their full names…But I don't know which name I like better yet. Which do you guys think I should use? Also, in this chapter, you'll learn a little more about Lyra's banished bestie, Vexie.**

**Chapter 24**

"Ow!" Heather snapped as Dawn doctored her wounds. "Watch what you're doing, you idiot!"

"The burn means it's working, Heather," Lyra told her. "So suck it up."

"You've been through worse, have you not?" Alejandro was, in his own way, attempting to comfort the black-haired Queen Bee of their school.

"Shut up and sit down, Pretty boy," Lyra demanded the Latino, who quickly obeyed, there was absolutely no hesitation or thought needed to know what to do at that moment.

"So, why is it that he's actually hurting Heather? I would think he'd try to just drive her away like he did with that Vexie woman," Dawn pondered her thoughts a loud.

"He only drove her away because he couldn't physically touch Vexie," Lyra said. "She may be incredibly selfish, whiney, and just plain annoying; but that crazy bitch has her ways of having animals adore her." Lyra snickered; Dawn could tell she had begun to reminisce about something that had happened in the past. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Alright," Dawn seemed fascinated about what could make Lyra genuinely smiled with such peace like she had at that very moment.

"This was _almost_ a whole year ago," Lyra began. "Vexie, Heather, and I decided to go to Sea World because Vexie had wanted to go. It was her birthday so I decided to take her and Heather came because I told her to come." Heather grew a malevolent smirk as she realized what story that Lyra was telling. "We explored everywhere," Lyra laughed. "It was pretty fun until Scott showed up. Vexie was stupid enough to invite his dumb ass."

"It was shit for a while after he came along," Heather confirmed. "He was always trying to prove how manly he was."

"He was so damn lame you wouldn't believe," Lyra shuddered in anger at the though. "Despite the fact that we only knew him for like a week, Vexie thought it was a good idea to take him under her wing." Lyra's fists tightened as she continued on with the story. "But at some point, we came across a shark tank. And Scott finally realized he was a pathetic excuse for a man."

Dawn was actually interested as soon as Scott had been mentioned. "How?" she questioned them.

"He thought it was a good way to prove how cool he was by challenging the shark," Heather told the blonde. "Ow!" the black-haired female winced as Dawn was still doctoring her wounds.

"Somehow, the farm-boy found a way to get _inside _the damn tank and irritate the crap out of the shark," Lyra said. "He even knocked out one of the shark's tooth."

"The shark wasn't too happy about that," Heather started to crack up as she remembered the experience.

"The three of us were laughing so hard," Lyra was starting to laugh as well. "We were crying."

"How'd he get out of there?" Dawn asked, urging for them to continue the story.

"Vexie thought it wouldn't be too good if the shark killed him, so she went in after him," Lyra told aura-reader.

Heather added the final bit. "She communicated with the shark with some sort of sign language or whatever, priding the beast on mauling the ginger and then asked him to let the dumbass go."

"She and the beast actually bonded after that though," Lyra continued to laugh. "She visited him almost every weekend until," Lyra stopped laughing; the pleasant gleam in her eyes vanished and was replaced with malice. "**That son of a bitch made her go away.**" Lyra was now pouting.

"We had to replace her with a damn nerd," Heather spat.

"We chose him because he had his own yandere," Lyra said. "So I felt his pain."

"So that's why you started hanging out with that Cody guy?" Alejandro exclaimed, sounding a bit on the relieved side.

"Shut up," Heather and Lyra snapped, successfully achieving what they wanted.

"Now, let's get onto what's more important," Dawn said. "Making sure Tikker doesn't continue to torment Heather or harm Scott."

"Screw Scott," Heather screamed. "He deserves whatever he gets! What's more important is keeping me safe."

"Look, mi amore," Alejandro cooed, grapping Heather's non-injured hand. "We will definitely make you a priority, you have my word."

"Your word?" Heather scoffed. "That's _so reassuring_," she took her hand away. "Especially coming from a gorgeous two-faced, lying, man-whore!"

"Well, at least she used gorgeous, right," Dawn whispered to a down-hearted Alejandro.

Alejandro perked up as Dawn's word went through his ears. "That is true," he quickly went back into being his normally smug self.

"Dammit," Heather groaned to herself, realizing her own words and being extremely embarrassed about them. "So, how the hell are we going to get Tikker to knock it off with hurting me?"

"**We could always try to end his existence**," Lyra said with a smile; a very cruel and sadist smile that showed her anger in even more light than her normal bitter expressions had done.

"Well, I have a plan," Dawn announced as she had Justin stand next to Lyra, the latter showing an arched eyebrow as the blonde did so.

"And this plan is?" Lyra questioned, not enjoying the close distance between her and the epitome of vanity which was called Justin.

Dawn winked at the two playfully. "You remember how you mentioned you had a crush on him before, right?" Dawn asked.

**Lyra glared daggers at the blue-eyed female**. "Who the hell gave you permission to mention that?"

"Well, Tikker sure remembers it quite well," Dawn stated the obvious. "And I think it is something we can use against him."

Justin finally realized what Dawn had meant when she had called him bait. "You've been hanging with those delinquents a bit TOO long now, don't you think," the tanned male let out a laugh of cowardliness.

Dawn managed to let herself ignore Justin's statement. "I think if you two go on a PRETEND date with someone that would obviously spark some jealousy in Tikker we can gain an advantage over him."

Lyra wanted to refuse, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "It's seems like a good idea," Lyra concurred with Dawn idea.

"You guys should know," Justin wanted to put more than just his two cents into the conversation. "Anyone could make this sadist jealous. ANYONE could. EVEN Cody could. Yeah, we should use Cody; I'm too pretty to get maimed by a psycho twig."

"Shut up Justin," the four other individuals growled in unison. All but Justin had agreed to the plan.


	25. Plan A in Action

**Author's Note: GUYS, I decided to change up Lyra's appearance, so I added a new link if you wanna see how she has changed. I will be giving Tikker a new design as well. Also, I cannot BELIEVE I have over 100 reviews now…And I don't think any of the reviews are negative yet…That makes me love you all so much. So yeah, here is Chapter 25!**

**Chapter 25**

"This is wrong," Dawn was begging Lyra to come up with another plan. She didn't want Scott placed in so much danger as the pink-haired female was suggesting. The blonde was already to the point where she was on her knees and close to tears. Lyra had decided to change Dawn's original plan into something even more dangerous.

"Well it's either him or Heather," Lyra shrugged. "Do you honestly think I would put the only girl in that hell hole we call a school who I can actually TOLERATE in mortal danger?"

"That's not what I mean," Dawn said. "We shouldn't put either of them in danger."

"I can totally do this," Scott gulped; he was already scared to the point of sweating like a pig. "I can take that scrawny little brat in a second." He was attempting to impress the ladies, but he only received looks of discouraging doubt and belittlement.

"That green-haired psycho can rip_ you_ to shreds in a second," Lyra mocked the freckled male, having him lose confidence in himself. "Not the other way around, you loser."

Scott would have been surprised at Lyra's calm state and 'polite' insults as it wasn't the normal abuse she delivered on a daily basis. However, Scott already knew why she was being, in a way, so kind to him; she was taking an inward DELIGHT in thinking up the several different and terrifying scenarios that could happen in the next moment of life. She was in an all around PLEASANT mood at the thought of Scott being tortured, even if it IS by Tikker.

"So, can you go over the plan once more time?" Scott asked the pink-coated high school senior.

"You're going to sneak into that Vomit-haired Son-of-a-bitch's house and convince him that you're on his side of all of this and that you want nothing to do with me," Lyra informed him for the seventeenth time. "And at some point, you're going to 'accidentally' bring up that I've begun a," Lyra gagged at the thought of what she was about to say. "That I've begun a relationship with the shitty little narcissus, Justin."

"Okay," Scott said. "I'm ready to go, I guess." He wanted this all to be over soon.

"Then go!" Lyra shouted and threw him into the driveway of a small, blue house. "And do it right!"

Scott began to circle the house, looking for a safe, yet non-obvious way in. He couldn't find one, so I had to use an obvious way; he had to walk straight through the back-yard door. "Dear God," he whimpered as he heard the door creak. He was already terrified, and the trashed and eerie inside of the house was not helping in the process of calming his nerves. "I'm definitely going to die."

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Dawn was in a panic after five minutes of Scott being inside the house. "You don't think he's dead already do you?"

"Your husband is fine," Lyra was quickly losing her temper with the worried blonde, which she expressed by pulling on her pink ponytails as hard as she could. "**Now shut up before I shove your own ass in your shitty little mouth**!"

"Sorry," Dawn went silent in fear as they continued to spy on the house from behind a large bush.

Scott began to whistle for Tikker to appear. "Here little freak show, come on," Scott clapped softly as if he was trying to attract the attention of a dog. "It's alright, I'm your friend." As soon as he had spoken, Scott felt a sharp pain in his neck and his vision began to blur. "Okay, I don't think this is a good thing." He stuttered, hearing a taunting chuckle before he had lost complete consciousness.

An hour passed and Lyra was beginning to get impatient. "I will give it thirty more minutes before I deem that ass-face dead," she told Dawn. "I suggest you do the same."

Dawn gulped at the thought of a dead Scott. She didn't want a friend dead; especially the one whom she had just RECENTLY became friends with, officially, anyway.

Lyra sensed the depression and fear coming off of the blonde. "So," Lyra thought this would be a perfect time to tease the other girl. "What do you even see in that boyfriend of yours?"

"Boyfriend?" Dawn looked into the other girl's pink eyes with crimson tinted cheeks. "I d-don't even have a boyfriend."

"Oh please," Lyra titles Dawn's statement as total bullshit. "You two are way too obviously hot for each other. I mean, you two have eye sex every single damn time you look at one another."

"You're being too vulgar," Dawn covered her small ears as Lyra spoke.

"Vulgar?" Lyra cackled. "I'm just being honest about what I've seen."

"Please stop!" Dawn had never felt so embarrassed before in her life.

"Fine, fine," Lyra sighed tauntingly. "But when you two get married and have babies, don't be surprised when I creepily pop up at your stupid little house and say 'I told you dumb-asses this was going to happen'. Also, when it does happen, you lame-shits totally owe me fifty bucks."

They went back to being silent after that, waiting to see if Scott had survived an encounter with a jealous Tikker.

"What the hell," Scott gasped as he woke up, tied to a wooden electric chair. "Seriously?"

"Took you a bit to wake up, you know," Tikker smiled, ecstatic that his victim was finally awake.

"Okay," Scott looked around the room that the two of them were currently in; quickly taking notice of all the weapons and tools, they were all obviously used before. He could see the rust on them all, or, at least, Scott was hoping it was rust. "Is this a torture chamber or something?"

"You people may call it a torture chamber or a living epitome of hell, or even a place worth than hell itself," Tikker sounded so indifferent with Scott's reaction to his _equipment._

"You people? How many people have you put down here?" Scott exclaimed as he expressed the most terror he had ever felt.

"That isn't important at the moment," Tikker did not want to answer him. "What is important is what I like to call this place."

"And that would be?" Scott asked, not wanting to displease Tikker's fickle temper.

"This is my own personalized fun house!" Tikker seemed extremely joyful when he spoke.

"That's great, dude," Scott wasn't feeling the joy all too much. "But listen, about Lyra."

"Did she want you to ask me to leave her alone again?" Tikker looked disheartened over the thought.

"No, no, no," Scott. "I just wanted to come and tell you that me and her aren't really all too close."

"You're not?"

"Not even close to being close, so there's no reason for you to want to want me dead or anything."

"There's not?"

"No way! And you know what? I think you two are MADE for each other," Scott kept the urge to attempt to escape the shackles that were currently binding him to the chair he currently sat in.

"We are, aren't we!" the gleam in Tikker's eyes glimmered like fireworks as Scott let out his mock encouragement.

"Yeah, so I came to tell you," Scott laughed nervously, hoping his next words wouldn't have him die by electric shock.

"Warn me about what?" Tikker seemed oh so innocent as he grew more curious about what Scott had to sa

"About how she and Justin were dating and all," Scott looked away from the scrawny male for a moment.

"What?" Tikker's tone was depressing, which caused Scott curiosity to spike up about the expression the green haired male was hold.

Scott slowly turned to examine Tikker's face; the ginger had never seen such a horrific look on anyone before and it made him wish that he was being accompanied by Jason Vorhees, Michael Meyers, and Freddie Krueger, all at the same time, than be in Tikker's presence at this very moment.


	26. BEST Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note: So, I personally found that last chapter was a dark comedic chapter. That's what I was going for, anyway. And I'm still working on a new design for Tikker; he's just really hard to perfect. So, guys, this chapter is gonna be a bit on the lighter side and it has more Dott than the previous chapters have had.**

**Chapter 26**

Dawn was relieved when Scott, completely unscathed, came running out of the blue house and towards her direction. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed once he reached her.

"Yeah," Scott still seemed nervous. "I think I just agreed to murder Justin."

Dawn wasn't surprised at this statement, which scared her. "So, Tikker expects you to be an accessory to murder?"

"Worst Day ever," Scott was about to continue the topic, but he noticed that Dawn was the only one, other than him, that was there. "Where's Lyra?"

"She, uh, left," Dawn stuttered, still flustered by the last conversation that she had with the foul-mouth woman. "She diagnosed you as dead and left me alone out here to wait. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world."

Scott wasn't surprised by that statement, which depressed him. "She can be such a bully sometimes."

Sometimes? Dawn's mouth fell open. SOMETIMES!? That woman made a LIVING from bullying other people. "Yeah, she can," Dawn decided not to make any retort as she knew Scott needed comfort more than a sassy attitude. "We should probably inform her that you AREN'T dead, shouldn't we?"

"I don't think she'd care either way," Scott sighed. "Though, she would be happy to hear that I gave the lanky demon the message she wanted delivered."

He was wrong; she DID care that he wasn't dead. She even threw a fight about it. "What the fucking hell!" she cried. "No! You aren't supposed to alive! Where the hell is the fun in you being alive? Huh!?" was what she had said when Scott and Dawn appeared at her house not too long after Scott was freed from Tikker's house of horrors. "I mean, COME ON, he didn't even give you a damn bruise? He's so damn lame!"

"Better reaction than I thought it was expecting," Scott shrugged while Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"So, how'd it go?" Lyra asked, slowly getting over the fact that Scott was indeed still alive and well. "I mean, please tell me there's some good news to come after the tragedy that is you NOT being massacred."

Scott took in a deep breath. "I gave him the news," Scott gave Lyra two thumbs u

"I tell you that you did a good job," Lyra sang. "But you're still alive so why bother." She then slammed the door in their face. "The date is in three hours!" she yelled behind the door.

"I don't get it," Scott muttered, glaring at the now closed door.

"What?" Dawn responded.

"Lyra obviously hates Tikker, you know," Scott began to answer.

"I know," Dawn agreed.

"But, they really ARE a match made in whatever is more a more evil place than Hell," Scott continued. "They are practically soul mates."

And right after that, in the blink of an eye, the door opened and crashed into both of their faces and caused them to fall on their backs; Lyra stormed outside and harshly pressed her foot against Scott's face, grinding it into the cement under it. "**If you don't take that load of bullshit you just spouted from the disease-filled mouth of yours within the next five seconds I will grind your deformed as hell face to the ugly-ass shit-nasty bone you call a skull**."

"I take it back, I take it back!" Scott screamed; his voice muffled by Lyra's, which she hadn't taken off of his cheek yet. Dawn could only bring herself to watch in horror until Lyra finally released the poor farm-boy.

"Get the fuck away from my home," Lyra walked back inside her house and both Scott and Dawn ran off as fast as they could bring themselves to do.

When they had reached a safe point, the two burst out into laughter at what had happened. "I can't believe you said that right then and there!" Dawn admitted her astonishment.

"I wasn't thinking," Scott pretended to pout and playfully nudged Dawn's shoulder as the both continued to laugh.

"Hey!" Dawn retaliated with a soft punch to the shoulder.

"That's so cruel!" Scott pretended to be hurt by her action. "I've just gone through something no one should ever go through and then got wounded and now you HIT me?"

"Well, it's not like you didn't deserve the punch," Dawn giggled.

Scott huffed and snickered as he began to give the blonde female a nuggie.

"No fair! That's foul play!" Dawn laughed and pulled on Scott cheeks as the two engaged in a friendly tussle of sorts.

"Oh, like you're playing fair?" Scott retorted.

"You've got an upper hand by being bigger than I am, you jerk!" Dawn spat with gleeful sarcasm, although she had pinned him down by sitting on his back after he accidentally tripped.

"You know I let you win!" Scott muttered, too embarrassed to admit defeat.

"You keep telling yourself that," Dawn teased.

They stayed like that for a moment while Scott tried to come up with a retort, but he couldn't think of one at the moment. "Fine," he sighed. "You win."

Feeling victorious, Dawn stood up so Scott could rise to his feet. "At least you're not ALWAYS hard headed."

"And you're not always a creep," Scott retorted, wishing he was as quick at thinking like that when they were still in a battle of wits.

"Thank you," Dawn said and kissed the boy on the cheek as a grateful response for the compliment; Scott's face grew as red as an apple within a matter of second while Dawn's mind had just processed what she had just done. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she had grown even redder than he was once she realized what had just happened.

"It's no problem," Scott stuttered. "It was just a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah," Dawn sighed, still embarrassed.

"So, uh, how about I walk you to your place?" Scott said. "As a thanks for waiting for me."

"That would be nice," Dawn smiled.

Scott headed straight for his own home and straight to his bedroom after separating from Dawn. "Holy crap," Scott huffed out a large breath. Dawn had actually KISSED him. Yeah, sure, the kiss was on the cheek, but hey; it was still a damn kiss from the girl he loved, right? What's it matter if it was only on the cheek? "Best worst day ever."


	27. A Better Way To Get What You Want

**Author's Note: Chapter 27 has arrived guys! I hope you guys like it. Also, I found a perfect way to make BOTH my Aleheather fanfic and my Oc frantic at the SAME time; I'm putting them together. Aleheather will be the host to the 'season' that my characters will be in. That is what I've come up with. Yay for me, my inward dilemma was solved.**

** Chapter 27**

"Do I have to do this?" Justin whined as Lyra had begun to drive him around town.

"Will you shut up and pretend to enjoy today?" Lyra wanted to punch the living daylights out of her so-called 'date'.

"I seriously think Cody would've been better for this than me," Justin had begun to fear for his life the moment he had been clued in about what this whole 'stop Tikker' plan was ALL about. "That guy always hated me."

"A lot of people hate you, you dumbass," Lyra muttered. "Which is why, if the shitty little twig actually manages to kill you, there wouldn't be any real loss."

"Thanks for the support," Justin really hating being alone with this woman; but not JUST because Tikker was obsessed with her. She was homicidal as well, everyone knew it. Justin, especially, had been dealt with Lyra's wrath and nearly died; she had hospitalized him and nearly made him have to repeat a year because of absences. "You make everyone feel so SPECIAL."

"Shut up," Lyra demanded.

"NO, I'm serious!" Scott exclaimed, currently at Tikker's front door, telling the tiny psycho of Lyra's current whereabouts. "They're in town as we speak."

"But," Tikker looked tired, angry, and depressed, all at the same time. He had obviously not gotten any sleep since Scott had informed him of the fake Justin and Lyra hook up. "Why?" he was obviously in denial.

"I think they're on a date," Scott sighed, trying to get the male out of the house.

"No," Tikker shook his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, uh," Scott had to come up with something. "I know how you feel."

"How's that," Tikker's expression touched in some suspicion into the emotional mix that was already on his face.

"I sorta like this girl," Scott admitted, embarrassed about the topic he had brought up. "But, I'm pretty sure I'm not her type."

"This girl is?" Tikker glared at Scott, already fearing that the ginger was talking about his precious Lyra.

Scott could tell what the scrawny boy was thinking, which made him mentally quiver in disgust. There was no way Scott could ever see Lyra in such a light; she was more like an abusive older sister, if anything, to Scott. "You know, that blonde girl, the short one."

Tikker's eyes shined in satisfaction. "Really?"

"Definitely," Scott was relieved that Tikker believed him so easily.

"We should go find them, shouldn't we?" Tikker broke Scott's train of thought as the green-haired male's eyes glimmered with sadistic rage.

"Actually before that," Scott said, as he had remembered something Dawn had told him earlier that morning when they met up with Lyra and Justin:

_"Okay, you morons ready to get this dumb shit over with?" Lyra had grumbled, thinking that she shouldn't have to go through ANY of this. _

_ "Yeah," Justin whimpered, wanting to runaway and never look back._

_ "Nope," Scott blurted out, unable to even TRY to hide his obvious fear. _

_ "Okay, Farm-boy," Lyra glared at the freckled individual. "You better get your act together, because that bat-shit cray-cray son of a bitch can smell fear from a continent away." Lyra roughly tugged onto Justin as she forced him to go into town. _

_ "Did she seriously just say 'Cray-Cray'?" Scott muttered, feeling stupefied over something like that to come out of someone like Lyra's mouth._

_ "And back to a more serious not," Dawn coughed to get Scott's attention. "Are you sure you can handle this?"_

_ "Hell no," Scott cried. "That bastard is going to kill me when he realizes I'm part of a scheme to get rid of him!"_

_ "I don't think we need to get rid of him," Dawn told him softly, hoping to calm his nerves. "We just need to bend his way of thinking a little."_

_ "If we bent anything of his, we'd all be toast," Scott warned her._

_ "Not what I meant," Dawn let out a small giggle. "I think we just need to get him to realize what he's doing isn't getting him what he truly wants."_

_ "I'm pretty sure nothing can get him what he wants," Scott grumbled._

_ "I doubt that," Dawn told him with a scolding glare. _

_ "Is that so?" Scott growled with agitation about Dawn being so optimistic about this._

_ "You said it yourself, you know," Dawn sang the words with confidence. "They're a perfect match."_

_ "Like SHE thinks that?" Scott laughed in non-belief._

_ "She does," Dawn told him, unhappy on how Scott was taking the words she had just said. "Since you mentioned it, her aura has changed." _

_ "What?" Scott stopped laughing. _

_ "She's begun to open up more," Dawn told him. "She does have feelings for him." Scott just stared at her, obviously not allowing his mind to process what she was telling him. He really needed to stop being so hard headed all of the time. "She just doesn't like how he expresses HIS feelings and we need him to realize that."_

_ "And how do you think we should tell him that? Huh?" Scott didn't approve of Dawn's addition to the Plan. Hell. Scott didn't really approve of any part of the plan. _

_ "You're going to tell him," Dawn told him. "You're going to tell him he could win her heart if he gave her some space."_

As Scott stopped reminiscing on what had previously happened, he took a deep breath. "I think I know how you can take Lyra back from Justin's clutches without pissing her off," he told the skinny boy. The ginger knew he had to give it a shot or Dawn wouldn't forgive him. Tikker didn't say anything, but Scott could tell he wasn't sold on the idea just yet. "In fact, I was told that she's only going out with him to get your attention in the first place."

"Is that so," Tikker was still not sold.

"But, she obviously wants you to think that she doesn't need you," Scott told, accidentally hurting the other male's pride. "BUT," he quickly began to safe himself with another sentence before the psycho took his negative feelings out of the farm-boy. "I personally know that's all a lie."

"It's a lie?"

"A total lie," Scott reassured him. "I should know; she talks about you all the damn time when I'm around."

"She does?"

"Big time," Scott said. "I think you could totally catch her if you played your cards right, instead of just throwing them all over the place."

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what you meant by that," Tikker told him as he started show signs of impatience.

"I'm saying, if my sources are correct," Scott started. "You and your oh-so-desired Evil Queen Bee would be together by now if you would let her be happy in the first place." As Scott said that, he realized what Dawn was getting at in the first place.

"Nothing I've done seems to make her like me, you know," Tikker began to pout, questioning Scott's advice, just as Scott questioned Dawn.

"Well, let's start with the fact you never let her have any friends," Scott told him. "You made BEST friend leave state because she was taking up all of Lyra's time."

"I know," Tikker rolled his eyes.

"But you should've just gone up to Lyra and CALMLY confessed how you felt," Scott felt proud of himself as he continued to speak. "Lyra's NOT the type to want to be dominated. She hates being manhandle and controlled. But that's EXACTLY what you're doing to her; you're trying to make her into your own living doll and she doesn't want that." Tikker looked towards the ground while Scott kept going on with his speech. "Lyra's an extremely proud person who would really like to see everyone dead. Which, I'm pretty sure is something that somehow attracts you. But that's the thing; if you don't let her be herself, she's never going to accept your feelings. You NEED to let her have her friends and give her time to herself and just let her be happy. If you can't do ANY of that, then you're not going to have your happy ending with her. I'm pretty sure if you keep trying to control her, one of you two will end up killing the other out of spite."

"So, what do I do now?" Tikker asked, slowly selling his brain to what Scott saying.

"Talk to her," Scott stated that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And maybe, just maybe, if you manage to reconcile, she'd even JOIN you in killing Justin."

"You think?" Tikker loved the idea of bonding with Lyra over murdering the dimwit named Justin.

"I'm pretty sure," Scott agreed. "So, would you like me to bring you to her?"

"Do you really need to question what I want right now?" Tikker told him.

"I'm taking that as a yes, little man," Scott laughed.

"No one gave you permission to call me little," Tikker looked like he wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Sorry, I swear it won't happen again," Scott stepped a ways away from the other male in fear. "Now, let's go get you an evil girlfriend!"


	28. The Talk

**Author's Note: All Stars DID NOT make me happy tonight guys. I've never hated an episode of Total Drama before today, but I DESPISED tonight's episode. And, you should all know I loved Mal; I don't anymore. After tonight's episode, he has turned into the worst character ever to me. Also, I did Tikker's new design but it isn't very good. Also, I made his appearance a lot more innocent looking than his older one. I've also given Vexie a design despite the fact that she hasn't even appeared in the story thus far.**

**Chapter 28**

"There they are," Scott finally spotted Lyra and Justin after he and Tikker had been looking for them for over an hour now.

"Oh thank God," Lyra muttered to herself as she saw the ginger out of the corner of her eye. The two began to speak in panicked tones, although they're faces seemed to be joyous and carefree.

"What's he doing though?" Justin retorted. "Isn't he supposed to be guiding him to the trap we had him built."

"Oh shit," Lyra 'laughed' softly, placing a hand on Justin's shoulder as if she was responding to a joke he had just spat out to her.

"Are you sure I can't kill that bastard and THEN talk to her?" Tikker muttered, angered at the 'delightful' looking scene in front of them.

"I'm sure," Scott told him. "Remember, if you are going to kill him, it's best to make sure Lyra is on board with it first."

"Fine," Tikker muttered as they closed in on the faux couple.

Lyra was the first to turn and glare at them. "What the hell do you shit-eating whores want?"

"To talk," Scott said, pulling on Lyra's wrist in an attempt to direct her closer to Tikker. "Now, if you'd excuse US." The farm-boy began to walk away, driving Justin away. "You two have some stuff to get off of your chest."

"What the hell?" Lyra retorted, holding back her anger as best she could as to not make a scene; she wasn't in the mood to get arrested by any police that could possibly have a chance to come by. "How stupid is he?" she was quick to head after the carrot-top, but was stopped as Tikker gripped her hand.

"Lyra," he looked up at her with a pitiful look in his eyes. "Please."

She could feel his hand shake as the two stood there. "What now?" Lyra snapped, yanking her hand away from his hold. "Come to tell me to break up with Justin?"

"No," Tikker told her, although they both knew he hoped she would do just that. "I'm sorry." His pale cheek were currently tinted a pink shade as he apologized to her.

"Are you now?" Lyra was not one to be swayed so easily. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I don't know," Tikker told her. "I'm not really good at lying though, am I?"

"No, you completely suck at it," Lyra told him. "But, mind telling me why you attempted to give me a false apology to begin with? You normally just attempt to piss me the hell off instead."

"I don't know," Tikker told her, tapping his chin in wonder. "Spot told me it was a good idea."

"First, apologizing is bullshit," Lyra growled. "I don't like bullshitters."

"So, does that mean you really don't like him?" Tikker felt relieved to be freed from the still lingering suspicion he had held since the day he saw Scott and Lyra interact.

"I only keep him around because Vexie asked me to watch over him" Lyra shrugged. "Dumb bitch is always making promise shit that I don't want to do."

"So, we're back to her now," Tikker hated being reminded of the woman who always took up Lyra's time back in the time she was here. "Why must everything be brought back to that."

"**And you wonder why I hate you**?" Lyra began to lose her temper further than she expected to this evening. "**Every single damn time you open that filthy gap you call a mouth, I feel the need to vomit**."

Tikker's pride still continued to be attacked, even as he was finally managing to have a conversation the one person he's ever been fond of. "Sorry." He didn't want her to leave.

"**Do I look like I want you ass-covered apology**?" Lyra snapped while slamming her foot down to expression her anger. "You're apologies mean nothing."

"What if I promise to make things better from now on," Tikker wanted to make a deal; he was tired of having her reject him constantly. His exhaustion had increased even more so when Scott had placed some hope for the relationship between the two earlier that day. Tikker truly wanted the two to work out.

"You will, huh?" Lyra laughed in his face. "Then prove it." She walked away after she stopped speaking, leaving a silent Tikker standing alone.

"How'd it go?" Scott and a terrified Justin reappeared once the pink-dressed female had vanished.

"She wants me to prove I can be better," Tikker told him, his different colored eyes stared outward in a daze.

"I say that you'd be closer to proving that if you don't hurt me," Justin inputted his two cense into the conversation.

"I know," Tikker said. "You're safe for now."

"Yes!" Justin cheered, although his joy left when Tikker's words rang through his head a second time. "For now?"

"Well, if I get Lyra's permission to demolish you then I should still be good, right?" Tikker said.

"Smart thinking," Scott chuckled with a wink. "But, don't you think you need to be on her good side for that to happen?"

"Yeppers," Tikker seemed to be a bit too happy. "And I know how to do it!"

"You do?" Scott gulped, wishing Dawn was here to help him understand things better.

"I do," Tikker said. "Now, the question is, do either of you drive."

"I'm currently grounded from driving right now, so, no, not at the moment," Justin shrugged.

"My Pappy ain't too keen on my driving skills so I can't help you there," Scott added.

"Do you know anyone who does?" Tikker asked with hopeful eyes.

"Plenty," both Justin and Scott said with ease.

"Can you get one of them to help me?" Tikker requested them. "Please!"

"Okay," both of the other two males agreed to help him, not wanting to know how the scrawny criminal would react if they refused.

"You idiots know I hate you, right?" Heather said as the three of them appeared at her door step, finally healed from when Tikker had attacked her.

"Yeah," Scott nodded to confirm his knowledge of Heather feelings.

"And YOU tried to kill me!" Heather turned to face the evil one with green hair.

"I understand you're frustration with how I handle the whole thing about you allowing yourself to go against my wishes and exist around my future wife," Tikker sighed. "But if you help, I'll stop trying to make you NOT exist around my future wife."

"Are you saying that if I drive you idiots where ever it is that you want to go, you'll stop trying to kill me?" Heather wanted clarification.

"Yes, I will indeed discontinue in my efforts to un-alive you," Tikker sang.

Heather sighed as she felt it was best to give in by this point. "Fine," she said as she turned her back to them for a moment. "Alejandro, put some clothes on! We're going on a road trip!"

Scott, Justin, and Tikker froze as she spoke and a half-naked Alejandro waltzed over towards the door not too long after Heather beckoned for him. The Latino glared immensely at the males. "I hate you all oh-so very much right now," Alejandro muttered, looking disappointed.

"Were," Scott was trying to find the right words to say at this point. "Were you two in the middle of something important?"

"Yes," Alejandro said almost immediately after Scott had asked.

"Not really," Heather muttered, forcing herself to NOT become as red as a tomato. Alejandro began to pout as she spoke. "Well, let's go."


	29. Come Back

**Author's Note: Time to figure out what Tikker plans to do.**

**Chapter 29**

Scott, Justin, and Tikker calmly crawled and sat in the back seats of Heather's new car while Heather and Alejandro sat in the front ones; he only managed to get the seat because he had begged Heather for it. He really didn't want to sit in the back with any of the three that were currently there. The drive had started off extremely quiet as no one wanted to say any of the wrong things that could set off any of the people that were in the car; they were all considered villains at some point or another, after all, and that meant each had an evil streak. Tikker was the only who was silent solely for the reason he just didn't feel like talking.

Scott cell phone began to ring. "Hello," he answered, Dawn was on the other line.

"What are you up to now?" Dawn screamed into the phone, sounding extremely worried.

"What makes you think I'm up to something," Scott laughed nervously, which told Dawn that he was lying.

"Let's call it a gut feeling," Dawn said, wanting him to admit what he was doing. "What are you up to?"

Scott couldn't find himself to lie to her at the moment. "We're going to see an old friend."

"Friend?" Tikker scoffed in disgust at the word. "That bitch is not my friend; just an unnecessary necessity."

"So, don't worry about it Dawn, nothing's going to happen," Scott was actually pleased to hear Dawn worry about him. He liked that he knew she actually cared.

"Don't get yourself in any trouble," Dawn said before she hung up.

"Seriously?" Heather rolled her eyes as she drove. "Have you two hooked up yet or what?"

"Shut up," Scott felt embarrassed.

"And with that, I'm going to guess you've probably been rejected," Heather mocked him.

"I have not!" Scott exclaimed, defending his pride. "I just, I haven't told her yet."

"So you DO like her?" Heather was having a mental field day with teasing Scott.

"You're such a bitch," Scott screamed after hours of having to deal with Heather mocking his 'one-sided' crush.

"Oh, don't get your panties all up in a knot, Grandma," Heather cackled. "And we're here, guys."

"Finally," Justin grumbled. "Being cooped up with a bunch of ugly losers was killing me. I seriously thought I was going to catch the ugly disease for being stuck in there so long."

"Yeah," Heather muttered as everyone was offended by Justin's whining. "I think you've already caught it."

Justin let out a horrified scream and fell down unconscious. "Did he seriously faint?" Scott groaned.

"Stuff him back into the car," Heather demanded of the conscious males. "We'll deal with him later, let's go talk with Vexie."

"Ooh, fun," Alejandro smirked as he violently threw Justin into the trunk. "Also, I think we should lock the trunk. You know, for his 'safety'. You never know what types of creeps hang around neighborhoods at night."

"Oh yeah, good idea," Heather smiled. "You actually CAN be smart, can't you?" Alejandro arched an eyebrow, un-amused by Heather's taunts. He began to grumble in incoherent Spanish, most likely insult directed at Heather, as the group head to a normal sized yet very flashy house.

"That girl really loves to stand out, doesn't she?" Alejandro muttered as the flamboyant décor of the house.

"This is actually a pretty big downgrade compared to what I've seen," Heather added.

"True," Alejandro agreed with the black haired female.

Scott rushed to the door and knocked; he was quickly answered by one of the several people who were currently inside.

"Oh, look, She's throwing a party," Heather muttered with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "What a surprise."

"Is, uh, is Vexie here?" Scott gulped as he noted the size of the guy at the door.

"NO outsiders allowed, nerds," the guy attempted to slam the door in their faces, only to be stopped by Heather.

"Nerds?" Heather glared daggers at the giant man as she pushed the door open. "NERDS?" Alejandro and Scott cautiously followed the fuming woman inside the building, while Tikker just skipped right on in beside Heather. "Do I LOOK like a nerd to you?"

"Uh," they didn't know how he should respond to her angry words.

"How about I answer for you," Heather snapped. "NO, I don't." she proceeded with death threat against the guy until he took back what he had said.

"Okay, okay, I take it back," the guy cried, currently in possession of a face which had been scratched into oblivion. "You're definitely NOT a nerd."

"You bet I'm not," Heather cackled in victory. "Now, where the hell is Vexie?"

"I suggest you look to the left," a high-pitched feminine voice giggled, which caught Heather's attention.

Heather looked to the left of her and saw another, although shorter with more curves, Asian female with brown hair and one Purple streak in the middle of her triangular shaped side-bun. "Well, look at you."

"Long time, no see," the female smirked at Heather, but quickly turned her attention to Alejandro. "And you brought your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Heather gagged.

"You've still got quite the build going, don't you," the female swooned as she placed her head on Alejandro's chest and her hands on his abs. "Very nice."

"Ew," Heather quivered. "Vexie, you might catch something if you don't stop touching him soon."

"Sounds like you know from experience," the female, Vexie, did as Heather wished. "Did you catch something from Sir Sexy over here?"

"Can we NOT talk about this?" Scott squealed, uncomfortable about talking about such things.

"Well now, look how we have here!" Vexie screamed with excitement as she took notice of Scott. "How've you been, Sweetie?"

"I'm good," Scott mumbled. "But, uh, Tikker seems to need your help." The ginger pointed over to the skinny boy who had just stuffed his face with gummy bears.

"You do, do ya'?" Vexie asked as she and Tikker stared each other down.

"I need your help with making Lyra fall in love with me," Tikker told her.

"Well, look at you all love struck," Vexie squealed. "What do ya' need me for though?"

"Wait, hold up a minute," Scott exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be all mad and shit for driving you out?"

"Grudges gives you wrinkles all over the place," Vexie shrugged it off.

"They do?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know," Vexie admitted. "But I'm not going to risk it." The shorter female laughed. "Besides, I think he's gotten his comeuppance by now."

"How do you figure that?" Heather retorted, still bitter about nearly dying by Tikker's hands.

"Well, How many times has Lyra broken your heart?" the exiled female asked her banisher.

"I stopped counting," Tikker muttered, not enjoying the current topic of conversation. "So I'll just say a whole hell of a lot."

"See," Vexie grinned. "A broken heart is such a horrible thing. You should know by now how much of a romantic I am, Hair-bear." She told heather.

"Don't call me that," Heather muttered.

"Oh, by the way, Scott," Vexie turned her attention back to the farm-boy. "How's fang doing?"

"La, la, la, la," Scott refused to answer her as he covered his ears and walked away.

"So, he's as tight as ever with my favorite sea-creature," Vexie flashed her big, dark eyes at the other three. "So, once again, what do you need me to do?"

Heather and Alejandro turned to Tikker, insinuating that he was the one who needed to ask. Tikker hated this plan now. "I need you to come back."


	30. Vexie

**Author's Note: So yeah, you will find out if Vexie comes back or not. OOH and I finally reached the thirty chapter mark guys! I really like making Total Drama Ocs. They are A LOT of fun to design. I even made a new guy character (I named him Valentine) too I made a picture of him and Vexie together. Also, I want you guys to know that although I bully Justin in this story, I am actually really fond of him.**

**Chapter 30**

"Come on Darlin'," Vexie sang as she held a large cherry in front of Tikker's face. "Just take a nibble of it."

"No! I will never eat those vile things ever again!" Tikker screamed, wishing he wasn't underneath a giant, oversized man who was even larger than Owen so he could runaway.

"You really don't want me to come back too bad, do you?" Vexie flashed a grin as the brown freckles on her cheek glimmered from the sparkles that she planted on her face for the party.

"No, I don't want you back," Tikker told her. "But I do NEED you to do so."

"Well, you know what you have to do," Vexie moved the cherry closer to Tikker's face.

"No." Tikker looked away.

"Eat," Vexie said, playfully taunting the boy.

"No."

"The."

"NO, damn you!"

"Cherry."

"Oh my damn, FINE!" Tikker fell to defeat as he allowed Vexie to place the cherry into his mouth.

"Good boy," Vexie cooed and brushed her hand over his head as if Tikker was a small puppy.

"I will destroy you," Tikker groaned, referring to Vexie, as the large _beast _rose off of him. "And whatever that thing that was just crushing me will also die a painful death as well."

"I missed you too," Vexie giggled. "Now, you guys relax for the night. Take a load off. And in Alejandro's case; tell me about all the cute brothers and cousins that you have. You know I'm a sucker for Hottie with a tan."

"What?" Alejandro retorted, currently sitting on a large beanbag chair.

"How's that brother of yours, Jose, doing?" Vexie asked as she sat beside him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Ugh," Alejandro did not want to talk about his wretched older brother; he already had a crappy day.

"Oh, Hon, don't get all frowny-downy," Vexie folded out her bottom lip and placed her head on the Latino's shoulder. "I personally think you've ALWAYS looked much more beautiful than your brother." She inched her mouth closer to his ear to whisper, "So does Heather."

"Thank you," Alejandro nodded, feeling more at ease about the conversation.

"Heather-Feather," Vexie beckoned for the black-haired Queen Bee.

"What?" Heather growled as she walked over to Vexie.

Vexie rose to her feet and patted the area she was just sitting at. "Sit your cute little ass down and spend time with your Sexy as hell boyfriend, will you?"

"NOT my boyfriend," Heather exclaimed in an ear-piercing scream.

"You're cute little state of denial says otherwise, babe," Vexie laughed as Heather just embarrassed herself and was now the center of everyone's attention. Vexie noticed the mocking stares Heather was receiving for her outburst. "What are you all staring at, go back to you own business already! Unless you want to leave the party early," she winked at Heather once everyone obeyed her command.

"Thanks, sorta," Heather felt gratitude but at the same time, it WAS partly Vexie's fault for getting not-so-pleasant attention brought onto her.

"No sweat, lovely one," Vexie chuckled. "Now," she motioned towards a very amused Alejandro. "Have some fun with the stud already will ya'?"

Vexie decided to bother one last new-comer tonight before wildly doing her own thing. "What's with being in alone in a corner?" she asked as she approached an uncomfortable Scott.

"This ain't my thing," Scott shrugged.

"Oh come on," Vexie pouted as she rested her arms on his left shoulder. "Why not at least TRY and get some cute girls' numbers?"

"NO WAY," Scott was appalled by the suggestion.

Vexie was taken aback by the reaction she received, but quickly understood. "Does Spot gots a girly-friend?" she began to tease him by poking him on the cheek. "Is she cute?"

"She isn't my girlfriend yet," Scott attempted to evade the poke-attacks Vexie dealt.

"But you want her to be, don't you," Vexie's grey eyes shined with adoration. "So cute! My little boy is growing up so SLOW but it is so adorable!"

"I'm ALREADY fully grown and you know it!" Scott snapped.

"Maybe physically," Vexie tsked his nervous reaction. "Mentally, however, you're still in kindergarten."

"I am not!" Scott retorted with a pout.

"You keep telling yourself that," Vexie walked away as she achieved her 'Mess with The Ginger's head' goal.

"Hey, uh," a young, thing, blonde female walked into the house from outside. "There's a weird banging sound coming from somewhere out there. It's creepy."

And that was then when the Quartet had remembered. "JUSTIN!" Alejandro, Heather, and Scott ran outside to free their no-longer sleeping 'companion'. Tikker just stayed beside the buffet table, fuming over having to eat a disgusting cherry.

"Justin is here too?" Vexie seemed to be intrigued by the mention of said male.

"What the HELL!?" Justin did not approve of being locked in the trunk of Heather's car.

"We nearly had a murder charge on our hands there," Alejandro muttered. "My beauty would NOT be good in prison. Too many people would…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. "So gross."

"Oh shut up," Heather rolled her eyes at the Latino. "Besides, he's okay now."

"It is you!" Vexie exclaimed as she had come outside and saw the angry Justin. "Another tanned hottie!" she embraced him in an effort to feel his muscles. "Tonight has been so good to me!"

"Gross," Heather and Scott muttered in unison as they felt disgusted over the sight they've just begun to witness.

"Alejandro, come here! I want to feel to see whose muscles are sexier!" Vexie reached for the other tanned male, who was very willing to aid in her observation quest.

"Okay, that's enough," Heather was getting irritated by the scene as she shoved Vexie, Justin, and Alejandro back into the house. "It's getting really late now and I think, since we've got a long drive ahead of us, we should get some rest. NOW," both women agreed, although Vexie was much more passive about the situation than Heather was.

Vexie quickly sent every one of her un-named guests to their own respective homes for the night so she could tidy up and get ready for bed. "If you guys need a shower, the bathroom is down that hall and to the right; it's the last door there."

"Thanks for the offer," Alejandro said and kissed the back of Vexie's left hand. "That's very KIND of you."

"Anything for you, doll face," Vexie exclaimed with a seductive gaze. "And if EITHER," her gaze began to switch between Alejandro and Justin. "Of you two hotties need ANY help with it, I'd be _**more than happy**_ to help in any way I can."

"We'll keep that in mind," Alejandro said and Justin confirmed his agreement with a soft, flirtatious nod.

"No they won't," Heather snapped, ending the flirtatious topic that was being held.

"Party pooper," Vexie whined playfully. "You know, you could be a part of this if you're so jealous."

"No, thanks," Heather gagged as a response to Vexie offer.

"Whatever floats your boat, Hair-bear," Vexie shrugged, nowhere near phased by Heather's agitated tone.


	31. He Did it For You

**Chapter 31**

"Road trip!" Vexie cheered as everyone got into Heather's car as they all had awoken from a pleasant sleep; Vexie ended up sitting in Justin's lap for the ride as there wasn't enough room to get her own space. "Sharing is caring, isn't it?" she spoke rhetorically. "It's so sweet of you to offer your lap, Lovely boy."

"It was no problem on my part," Justin smirked at the woman.

"Nasty," Scott and Tikker both began to show obvious disgust over the flirty duo.

"Jealous, are we," Vexie turned her attention to the sickened males.

"As if I'd be jealous of ANYTHING that has YOU involved," Tikker retorted in anger. "All I feel is disdain for your existence."

"You sure seemed jealous of how close I was to your girlfriend," Vexie pondered with playful malice. "That by the way was never my attention."

"Liar," Tikker looked away from the brunette as he had an urge to hit her straight in the face each and every single time she spoke.

"Believe what you will," Vexie sighed, knowing that she would be wasting her efforts if she continued to try and convince Tikker that she wasn't a completely horrible person.

"How about everyone just SHUT UP until we're back at home?" Heather was getting a headache from the bickering and flirting and she wanted it to end.

"Alrighty-tighty," Vexie giggled, understanding Heather's aggravation quite well. "Although, I've got one thing to say before I completely shut up."

"WHAT NOW?" Heather began to grind her teeth.

"Spot," Vexie turned her attention to Scott. "When we get there, you absolutely HAVE to introduce me to that girl you were telling me about last night."

"Uh, okay," Scott muttered, hoping that Vexie wouldn't be too intense when she met the blonde that Scott was so fixated on.

Vexie was true to her word; she didn't say a single thing until Heather's car was parked into her driveway.

"Wasn't that fun?" Vexie said after she got out of the car and began to stretch. She wore a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat.

"A total blast," Tikker muttered with mock-enthusiasm. "The most fun I've had in decades."

Vexie ignored his sarcastic remarks and began to hop around. "Now that we're here, it's time to go." She said as she began to drag Scott away.

"Where are you going?" Heather retorted as she watched them leave.

"Scott said he'd introduce me to someone, remember?" Vexie said as she continued to drag Scott away.

Scott led the young flirt to Dawn's small house. "This is it," he told her as they now stood in front of the drive way.

"Oh goodie!" Vexie exclaimed as she ran to the door and slammed her small fist against the screen door.

"I'm coming," Dawn called out right before she opened the door.

Dawn and Vexie stared intently at each other without a word.

"What's your name?" was the first thing Vexie said to her.

"D-Dawn," the blonde answered, wondering why the other female had come to her house.

Vexie brought the young blonde in for a hug after she had spoken. "You're such a cutie, oh my God!" the young Asian exclaimed as she swung the blonde in circles. "I totally get it now!" she giggled, referring to Scott attraction to Dawn. "Spot, come here already!"

Scott came as soon as she called. "Yes," he was definitely nervous about Vexie's next words.

"Can I please, oh pretty please," Vexie began to beg. "Can I please keep her?" the brunette pressed her face against Dawn's to expression her immediate liking to the young blonde.

"Really?" Scott's mouth dropped open and his eye twitched as he watched Vexie smother Dawn in hugs and even kissed the Moonchild on the cheek several times. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I never kid about wanting cute things," Vexie's expression grew stern. "I mean, seriously, she is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen. It makes me wonder what she looked like as a baby! Can you imagine the adorable overload that must've commenced?"

"Vexie, you're seriously squeezing the breath out of her," Scott stuttered out, afraid the Vexie was going to kill Dawn. "I think you should let her go."

Dawn was shocked how this Vexie girl, who she knows as Lyra's best friend, was so similar to Lyra's very own mother. "Is Lyra close with her parents?" she asked after being released from Vexie's death grip.

"Oh, definitely," Vexie confirmed Dawn's quick suspicion. "At least, when I was still able to keep in touch with her; when Tikker decided to make me leave, we weren't able to stay in touch. So, I can't really say if they are now since I don't know. But I wouldn't be surprised if they were still close. It's IS her mom, after all."

"So, you went to get Vexie to come back here?" Dawn asked Scott, trying to understand what was going on.

"Yep, I'm trying to help Tikker to win Lyra's heart, remember?" Scott sighed; making sure Dawn knew she was the one who practically got him involved in all of this.

"You really can be a true hard-worker, can't you?" Dawn praised Scott's actions.

"Thanks, I think," Scott couldn't figure out if she meant that as an insult or a compliment, but he really didn't care either way. "So, uh," Scott attempted to figure out what to do now. "Now, you've met Dawn, what should we do now?"

"The three of us are going to go and see my Lyrical Lyra, of course," Vexie answered. "Now come, Scotty-Spotty, Dawn of the Cuteness, we must go onward!"

"Dawn of the Cuteness? Scotty-Spotty?" Dawn questioned.

"She has a habit of giving everyone she meets a dorky-ass nickname," Scott informed her. "Just go with it."

"They are NOT dorky!" Vexie stood up for her nicknaming. "You better take that back, you jerk-face!"

"There's no time for me to take it back, we've got to get to Lyra's place," Scott snickered as the freckled female began to pout.

"Alright," Scott said after they reached Lyra's house. He began to reach out to the door bell.

"No, don't ring that!" Vexie stopped him. "I have a much more fun idea!"

"We aren't going to sneak in," Scott told her, not wanting to piss Lyra off anymore than her normal pissed off attitude.

"Oh, Spot, of course you're not," Vexie shook her head. "But I am." She then approached a side window and managed to open it without making a sound. "After I'm in, ring the door bell."

"We are so going to die," Scott muttered, with Dawn feeling exactly the same way.

"Not like we can do anything about it now," Dawn let out a small groan as she and Scott followed Vexie's orders.

"What the hell are you two doing here AGAIN?" Lyra snapped as she saw who was at the door.

"Well, uh, we sorta got something for you," Scott muttered.

Vexie slowly snuck up behind Lyra after coming out of the kitchen. "And that would be?" Lyra asked, obviously not having enough patience to handle having two nuisances standing at her door step.

"Hold on a moment and you'll know," Dawn told her, knowing exactly what Vexie had planned.

"I hate you both," Lyra muttered, although her curiosity convinced to do as Dawn requested. Vexie was less than a foot away from Lyra now, which she decided was close enough as she opened her mouth to let out a high-pitched, ear-piercing scream that sounded as if it belonged in a horror movie. "What the fuck?!" Lyra turned around and punched Vexie right in the face, reacting out of fright.

"Ow," Vexie whimpered as she now lay on the floor, withering in pain. "So worth it though."

"Vexie?" Lyra exclaimed with shock. "Are you serious? Why the hell are you here?"

"Tikker practically begged me to come back as a way to show you how much he likes you," Vexie said as she practically filled the whole house with her bright, shiny aura. "He even ate a cherry for you! You know how much he hates those, right? I mean, I'm only SECOND most despised compared to cherries."

"He seriously ate one?" Lyra seemed to actually be baffled and flattered by the intention.

"I even witnessed it," Vexie told her. "It's just romantic, you know."

"W-well, you don't expect me to accept him just because of that, do you?" Lyra looked away from her best friend in defiance.

"You are DEFINITELY accepting him," Vexie told her. "Or I'll just have to find him another girl."

"Oh really?" Lyra laughed at the thought. "And who would that be."

"Dawn of the cuteness, you don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Vexie asked the blonde.

"OH HELL NO!" Lyra and Scott exclaimed with great rejection slithering out of their mouths.

"Then it's settled then," Vexie giggled. "You're going to ask him out within this next hour and you will become a thing."

"Evil bitch," Lyra muttered as she folded her arms.

"Also, I'm going to be staying with you for quite some time as I currently have nowhere to go right now," Vexie said. "I've also got to re-enrolled into the high school tomorrow."


	32. A Choatically Happy Morning

**Chapter 32**

"Thanks for letting me crash here, Honey-bunny," Vexie exclaimed as she reclined on the loveseat inside Dawn's house.

"Well, I don't think I could live with letting such a kind person to be wounded and homeless," Dawn spoke as if there was no trouble as she glided her gave over the thick blood that oozed out of Vexie's knee. "Lyra did throw you out of her house pretty harshly, didn't she?"

"Well, what else would you expect from my lovely friend? Tears of joy?" Vexie laughed. "That's not her style."

"I guess not," Dawn joined in with Vexie's laughter. How does someone become so easy to adore? "Would you like any beverages or a snack?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Vexie cheered as she reached Dawn's kitchen in less than a minute. "You've got a lot of healthy things in here," the brunette looked through everything. "Oh My God!" she squealed as she noticed a bag of chocolate truffles. "I love these!"

"Don't eat too fast!" Dawn warned her as Vexie began to stuff the truffles in her mouth. "You don't want to choke."

"Don't worry," Vexie said, her face currently resembling that of a Chipmunk carrying nuts in their mouth. "I'm a lot more careful than I look."

"I certainly hope so," Dawn muttered as she stared at Vexie eating whatever sweet substance she found.

"I'm so full," Vexie groaned, using Dawn's lap as a pillow while she went back to reclining of the loveseat.

"You did consume a lot of sugar just now," Dawn told her, accidentally letting out a laugh from how amusing she found this moment to be.

"That I did, my dear," Vexie admitted her mistake. "That I did." And within seconds afterwards, Vexie fell asleep; Dawn eventually managed to replace her lap with an actual pillow without waking her guest.

"Hope you're having good dreams," Dawn muttered before she went to sleep herself.

Once the morning had come, Dawn's alarm rang and managed to wake the blonde from her slumber; not too long after that, a certain Asian began to bang on her bedroom door. "Dawn of the Cuteness, School starts in couple of hours, right?"

"OH, in two hours to be exact," Dawn opened the door to see Vexie only in a towel. "Where are your clothes?!" Dawn became frantic as pulled the other female into her room.

"I'm washing them," Vexie told her, not understanding why Dawn had grown so freaked over Vexie current state of appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me my parents didn't see you in that?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not my Deer-loving Dawn," Vexie smiled. "I made sure I wasn't unseen. I wouldn't want your family to think you've gotten mixed in with the wrong crowd or anything." Although, Dawn started to fear that she just MAY have gotten mixed into the wrong crowd with how much drama had come up once she met her friends. "Also, I called Alejandro and he, along with his girlfriend, is coming to pick us up." The two then heard the 'ding' sound from the dryer.

"I'll go get your clothes," Dawn said. "Wait here."

"You're such a peach," Vexie cooed as she brushed her hand on the top of Dawn's head, worsening the condition of Dawn's bed-head. "Oops," the freckle-faced girl winced. "We totally have to fix your hair."

"Yep," Dawn laughed, actually amused by the small chaos that has begun to occur. Today was going to quite fun.

Dawn ended up shaking her head, followed by a sigh as the blonde received her guest's clothes; even Vexie's under-garments were flashy.

Shortly after both girls managed to get ready for the day, a honk was heard.

"And that's our cue to skedaddle," Vexie pulled Dawn outside and into Alejandro's vehicle.

"You SURE you want to actually go BACK to all of this?" Heather asked her quirky friend when she had managed to re-enroll into the high school. "It's still pretty boring here."

"Oh Heather-feather," Vexie shook her head at Heather's statement. "You don't know how much I've missed this place."

"You really missed it?" Heather could never figure out what went through her shorter friend's head. "Whatever."

"Tootles," Vexie said as the two were forced to separate since Vexie was now in front of her designated classroom and Heather needed to get to her own.

"See ya," Heather shrugged as she walked away.

Vexie poked her head into the room to see if she could spot any familiar and fondly-remembered faces. "Let's see," her eyes skimmed the room until someone caught her eye. "Lightning!" she exclaimed and embraced the over-achieving Jock from behind.

"Sha-whoa!" Lightning was caught by surprise. "The Lightning ain't that kind of guy!"

"You're not?" Vexie folding her bottom lip in a playful pout. "Such a shame."

"Vexie? Sha-dang, how'd you get back?" Lightning exclaimed, shocked at the sight of the woman.

"Tikker said I could," Vexie told him. "You can just say I'm Lyra's temporary wedding ring until she actually gets a wedding ring."

"What happened to your knee?" Lightning asked as he saw the bandage.

"Lyra doesn't seem to agree with my way of thinking ALL the time," Vexie gave a vague answer. "But, not to worry, we did have fun reunion."

"You're scarred the she-devil, didn't you," Lightning accused with a cackle.

"And I got punched for it," Vexie said as she point to a faint bruise on the side of her face. "But it was so definitely worth it."

"I bet it was. The Lightning just wished he was there to see that evil woman's face," Lightning began to imagine the way he'd figured it had all gone down.

"She so loves me though," Vexie sang. "Otherwise, I'd so be dead right now."

"You have this period too?" Scott exclaimed as he walked into the class, surprised to see Vexie.

"You knew the babe was back?" Lightning retorted once Scott did not seem all TOO surprised. "Why was I not told?"

"I only came back last night, honey," Vexie placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "And Dawn is seriously such a sweet-hearted doll for letting me stay with her; I might fall for her too in time."

"Please don't," Scott muttered.

"No promises," Vexie smiled. "So, how are Duncan and your other friends doing, anyway?"

"Duncan's a bit on the heartbroken side since Gwen dumped him so she could be friends with Courtney again. Gwen's been hanging out with Courtney and her buddies a LOT now and they're practically inseparable. Beverly is Beverly and we all still hate Heather," Scott told her.

"I don't get why you all seem so against her, you know," Vexie was not afraid to disapprove of the mutual hatred that was shared by most of the school. "She is one of the cutest people I know."

"You're the only person who would ever think she's cute," Scott retorted.

"That's so not true," Vexie gasped in horror. "I bet you Alejandro, the king of all things sexy, thinks she is super adorable."

"Okay, fine, you and Al are the only ones who would ever DARE think Heather was 'cute'," Scott 'corrected' himself.


	33. Faux Or For Real

**Author's Note: To my lovely Gwuncan Fan reader AND if there is any Duncney fans out there, I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news first; I will not be confirming that either of said couples will be endgame in this fan fiction and you all will, unfortunately, keep guessing until I end this fan fiction. Now to the good news; I am willing to tell you that I have EVERY intention on having Gwen, Courtney and Duncan ALL ending up on a GOOD note by the end; so EVEN IF A CHAPTER ENDS WITH THEM BEING IN A FIGHT/ANGERY AT ONE ANOTHER, do not worry. Everything will be settled.**

**Chapter 33**

"So, you sure you don't want to eat with Heather and company?" Scott asked as Vexie had just sat down at their table.

"If I do that, then Cody-Coyote will be forced to go," Vexie swayed her tone is a faux worrisome rhythm. "I could never allow him to be abandoned like that."

Scott was about to retort a reply, but was shut up by Duncan. "Let the woman sit, if she goes to sit with THEM, we would be the ones stuck with the nerd in the first place."

"Oh, you say nerd like it's a BAD thing," Vexie turned her attention the punk with a Mohawk. "But nerds can be REALLY attractive, you know."

"You're attracted to EVERYONE aren't you?" Duncan cackled.

"Almost," Vexie muttered. "I can think of at least one or two people who I am not fond of."

"Seriously?" Scott, Duncan, Dawn, and Lightning retorted in surprise after Vexie confirmed that she DID have at least one hateful bone in her body.

B soothingly patted Vexie on the back as both he and Dawn started to sense a small amount of negativity inside of the young flirtatious female. B decided to inform Dawn and remind the others of something that happened, which Vexie could never forgive.

"Oh, right, the Mal incident," Duncan nodded; he was the first to remember everything with the second being Scott, and then Lightning.

"That scrawny jerk actually hurt Sir Sexy and put him in the hospital!" Vexie cried as she began to negatively reflect on her past. "How could a person who looks exactly like Mike, who's a total cuddle-worth teddy bear, be such an asshole?"

"Dunno," Duncan shrugged, finding amusement in watch Vexie through a fit over something that was quite some time ago.

"Speaking of Assholes," Vexie's switched from being upset to her normal, aggressively flirty attitude and stared straight into Duncan's eyes. "I heard YOUR ass got dumped by a certain Gothic-hottie."

"Which one of you shits told her?" Duncan growled.

"I didn't say anything," Dawn retorted, holding her hands to the side in a defensive motion.

Scott began to whistle a suspiciously 'innocent' tune as he personally refused to say anything as an answer. His actions clued in the punk that sat right beside him that the farm-boy was the one that gave the information to the gossip queen with a liking for Lady Gaga's fashion sense. "I'm going to kill you," Duncan snarled as he pounded his fist into Scott's face, several times.

"Really?" Scott screamed as he tried to stop the beating that he was currently being dealt.

"That boy has GOT to masochist," Vexie muttered. "I've never seen someone manage to get beaten so many times in my life; and I'm someone who's best friend wants EVERYONE dead."

"No, he's just not the brightest character in this weird little story," Dawn replied with a slow, heavy sigh.

"Oh, right," Vexie laughed. "I forgot he was stupid."

"HEY!" Scott shouted, still being pummeled by Duncan.

"Sorry Honey," Vexie batted her eyes at Scott to show that she wasn't actually sorry but that she was just poking fun at him. "You know I love you."

"GET HIM OFF," Scott couldn't take the beatings anymore.

"DUNCAN," Gwen snapped as she appeared out of nowhere to help Scott before the punk could truly kill him. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"He's got a pride-type of problem he's dwelling with right now," Vexie made her presence known so she could mess with people. "But I could ALWAYS help with that." She wrapped her arms around Duncan's shoulder seductively.

"You can?" Duncan asked, unable to read between the lines of what Vexie was saying.

"Definitely," Vexie cooed as she ruffled up Duncan's Mohawk. Dawn could see by the brunette's aura that she was having a field day with everything.

"Ew," Gwen gagged, causing Vexie to smirk.

"Oh, sweetheart," Vexie let out a false whine. "Don't be TOO jealous."

"Jealous?" Gwen laughed. "Of what? You and that jerk?"

"You're not," Vexie put on a sad expression as she continued to mess with the Gothic female. "How unfortunate."

"Didn't you just say NOT to get jealous?" Gwen retorted, genuinely confused on what it was that Vexie wanted.

"Not at all," Vexie decided to correct her. "I said not to get TOO jealous. I still I want you to be jealous."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," Gwen shook her head, not falling for Vexie's slick little mind games. "I'm not falling prey to any of your slimy little words."

Dawn looked back and forth between the 'bickering' females in worry; she couldn't tell if they were truly hateful to one another or if this was all a sort of playful banter of wits.

"Well boo," Vexie pouted as she placed her chin on Duncan's shoulder. "There goes half the fun then."

"Sorry I'm so boring to you," Gwen began to retort with the exact taunting tone Vexie seemed to enjoy delivering. "I'm just so over him."

"But what about me? How could you be over ME?" Vexie vocally shot back. "I'm far too amazing for anyone to just get over."

"Well, if you put it that way," Gwen tapped her pale chin in faux pondering. "Yeah, I guess I'm a bit jealous of HIM."

"Aw!" Vexie let out a squeal. "Let me love you!" she released the punk so she could embrace the Goth.

"With pleasure!" Gwen responded with a grin as she accepted the other woman into her arms for a friendly hug.

"That must've hurt," Scott winced. "First, you get rejected by a hot freak, now you get abandoned by the hot slut."

"I'm a flirt, darling," Vexie responded. "Not a slut."

"That's what they all say," Scott muttered.

"_**She's not a slut**_," Heather, Lyra, Gwen, and several other individuals that seemed to be fond of Vexie had all shouted in unison, defending the young Asian female's dignity.

"See," Vexie tapped the red-head on the nose. "Not a slut."

"Fine," Scott muttered, not wanting to be attacked by Vexie's several 'fans'.

"It's great being loved, you know," Vexie whispered to Dawn; the blonde nodded, letting out a heavy breath of relief as Scott went against his hard head and gave in to everyone's words before he gotten himself almost killed. **Again**.


	34. A Plan For Romance

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm afraid that the arc that I'm starting in this chapter MAY (but there's also a small chance that it may not) just be the beginning to the end.**

**Chapter 34**

"Alright my lovely little fools," Vexie announced after she had collected Gwen, Duncan, Lightning, Courtney, Alejandro, and Justin all in a secluded room of the currently closed school. "I've gotten you together for a special quest!"

"Okay, normally I try to sneak OUT of this place," Duncan muttered. "Not in."

"So immature," Courtney scoffed. "What did I ever see in someone like you? You're not even my type."

"Listen here Princess," Duncan growled. "We ALL know you were desperate for me the day we met."

"Oh please," Courtney groaned, rolling her eyes. "The only reason I went out with you in the first place was because I wanted a change in my life," She swung her brown hair behind her shoulders, slapping the punk in the process. "But it turned out I chose a change for the worse."

"Thanks to YOU and your stupid rules," Duncan muttered as the other three males decided to stay out of it.

"Shut up Duncan," Gwen took a stand for her best friend.

By this time, Vexie had enough of the argument. "_**THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU**_!" she screamed, obviously losing her temper. "DO NOT MAKE ME GET LYRA INVOLVED IN THIS!" The snappy trio grew silent without hesitation; Despite Lyra being slightly kinder to everyone since her best friend had returned and she had started a slightly Vexie-enforced relationship with Tikker, the pink-loving woman never passed up a request to commit a vicious and violent act, no matter who the target was. "Thank you," Vexie felt satisfied with the outcome of her threat.

"Why are we here?" Alejandro questioned as he fixed his hair with his face plastered on his face and his chest being completely bare; Vexie may or may not have intruded into his home while he was having a moment with Heather. "I'm quickly growing tired of everyone's bad timing."

"Sorry about that," Vexie winked at him. "But I'm glad you two are actually getting somewhere!" the brunette clapped for the annoyed Latino. "Now, to answer your question!"

"Continue," Alejandro urged her to speak quicker.

"You guys know how I've been here for three weeks now," Vexie "And I've been staying with a small blonde that I've recently found out was quite shunned when she first came to this school; which, if you haven't figured it out by the tone of my voice, I'm not very happy with most of you. In fact, the only one of you I'm NOT angry with is the Goth girl with the blue in her hair, Alejandro, and an adorable fellow we all know as B. Just so you know, he's also a part of this plan but I've already managed to tell him the role he is playing in this."

"GET TO THE POINT," Lightning exclaimed, with the exception of a pouting Alejandro.

"You jerks did not just yell at me," Vexie glared. "Did you not hear that I'm ALREADY unhappy with you?"

"Sorry," they muttered, backing down.

"Wait a second," Courtney chimed in. "I wasn't mean to the girl."

"But you didn't stand up for or support her," Vexie growled.

"Neither did Alejandro," Gwen inquired.

"Yeah, I tried to be mad at him, I did," Vexie admitted. "But he's tanned, male, and extremely pretty. And I sorta, kinda, interrupted a sexy moment with Heather and I feel bad about that; but if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure she was having A LOT of fun there so good job."

"Obviously," Alejandro sighed.

"Hey!" Justin bursted out, feeling offended.

"Do you have any regards for BOUNDARIES?" Courtney exclaimed in disgust of what Vexie had just said.

"Nope," Vexie and the rest of the individuals had replied in unison to Courtney's retort.

"You are too," Vexie explained. "But I also found out you had ended up calling her names for a while as well, therefore, your tanned and pretty male form does not save you from my aggravation."

"Oh, right," Justin had forgotten how he initially treated the Moonchild.

"NOW, I'm going back to the point," Vexie said.

"FINALLY," Duncan let out a loud sigh of relief.

"YOU," Vexie pointed to the punk. "Have officially lost the right to speak until we leave."

"Man," Duncan whined.

"OKAY," Vexie cracked her knuckles to show that she was now ready to get down to business. "So, for a while now, it's been obvious Scott is love struck over Dawn of the Cuteness but I hadn't been able to tell, until today, if she had mutual feelings for him."

"And does she?" Justin asked, completely un-interested.

"YES," Vexie and Gwen said.

"High five for you!" Vexie cheered as she held her hand up for Gwen to slap; the Goth joyfully accepted the request.

"And now why are WE here?" Alejandro repeated his question.

"You're here because I had the urge to invade every single one of your space and meet somewhere that made you feel uncomfortable with each other," Vexie told them without shame. "And to tell you how you're going to help."

"Why am I here?" Courtney. "I barely know the girl!"

"Yeah, but you share a mutual friend," Vexie motioned towards Gwen.

"And how fun would it be to bring two people together _while being together_," Gwen sounded exited now.

"I guess it could be fun if you're going through with it," Courtney mused, giving in.

"Hmm," Vexie watched the two friends interact with each other.

"What?" Courtney and Gwen turned their attention to the curvy Asian.

"Nothing," Vexie smiled, wanting to keep her inward thoughts to herself. "Just thinking about something."

"So, what's the plan?" Alejandro muttered, still feeling somewhat in Dawn's debt for how much she had helped him with Heather and sided with him when he had that spat with Justin in the past.

"Unlike Scott, Dawn has yet to come to realize how she truly feels," Vexie informed them. "And you," she pointed to Gwen. "You," she pointed to Courtney. "And YOU," she pointed to Alejandro. "along with B are going to help her come to terms with her true feelings because you, Gwen are her friend, Courtney knows what it's like to like someone you never thought you would, and Sir Sexy is just amazing at persuasion and manipulation."

"And we are doing to do what?" Duncan asked.

"Who gave you permission to talk?" Vexie was obviously still dissatisfied with Duncan, and possibly the other two males he was being teamed up with.

"Sorry," Duncan muttered, going back to being quite.

"Now Duncan, Justin, and Lightning," Vexie said. "You three are coming with me to urge Scott to confess!"

"Oh Joy," Justin forced a smile; he wasn't too keen on being a part of anything concerning this type of crew as it has YET to be a good, safe 'quest' as Vexie likes to put it.

"Oh joy indeed," Vexie giggled, not paying attention to Justin's clear sarcasm.


	35. Dawn's Feelings

**Chapter 35**

"Where are we going? Why aren't we sitting with our friends?" Dawn asked as B had requested the young blonde to follow him once lunch had come around. B pointed to a table where only three other people were currently sitting. "Gwen? Alejandro?"

"Sit," Gwen lightly pounded the table to motion for Dawn to sit across from her.

"Okay," Dawn felt the tense aura around her. "What's going on?"

"So there's something important coming up for Scott," Alejandro muttered. "I'm not one to actually aid in something like this, but, this seemed to be inevitable." Courtney's eye brow twitched at how this was getting played out.

"We want to get him something, but we can't figure out what it should be," Gwen added, her aura pitching out a mischievous feeling that slithered all around her. Courtney's twitching grew more rapid as the talking progressed.

"Well, have you tried some gruel or some farm related item?" Dawn said while thinking of what a good present for the FARM-boy would like. "Although, I'm pretty sure that h would have a field day with whatever was given to him."

"Nope, I can't do this," Courtney howled. "Okay, listen here Blondie!" the CIT announced, leaving Gwen, B, and Alejandro to sigh in relief over not having to go with the dimwitted plan they were originally given. "Are you or are you not single?"

"I'm single, but what does that have to do with getting Scott a gift?" Dawn asked, a bit intimidated by the thick, rough, and unstable aura which belonged to none other than Courtney.

"We aren't getting him a stupid gift; it was just some stupid excuse Vexie wanted us to use to get you to open up," Courtney told her. "But it's stupid and I came up with something much more effective which I call 'The Courtney Way'."

"Okay," Dawn leaned away from the intense female, feeling a bit suffocated by her aura.

"Since we now officially know your single," Courtney said, but was interrupted by Alejandro.

"We already knew that," Alejandro said. "Otherwise she'd be with him, wouldn't she?"

"Did anyone ever think of the possibility she could have had a LONG-DISTANCE type of relationship?" Courtney defended her way of interrogation.

"That's true," Gwen agreed. "We never thought to ask that."

"What are you guys trying to get at?" Dawn asked, sort of glad to be the one to be truly confused for once in her life time.

"Look, we know you like Scott," Courtney just came out with it.

"WHAT?" Scott exclaimed as he was just dragged out to the gymnasium and confronted by Vexie, Duncan, Justin, and Lightning. "What the hell are you assholes trying to say?!"

"My sweet, darling idiot," Vexie swung her index finger slowly in the air as she tsked him. "Like I JUST said, it is time to face a little tiny thing such as fear of rejection."

"We all know you have the hots for Creepy-girl," Lightning said. "It's time that she knows."

"Yeah dude," Duncan agreed with the others. "You pine over here every day and it's really getting on my nerves."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT COULD GO WRONG IF I DO THAT?" Scott cried, not wanting to do what they said. "Do you realize how awkward it would be if I tell her that I like her and then she doesn't feel the same way?"

Vexie bursted out in laughter after he had spoken his fear. "Do you honestly think that I'd be telling you to go after her if I didn't already KNOW she liked you back?"

"What?" Scott stared at the short brunette in awe from what she said.

"Finding love is what I LIVE for," Vexie told him. "I look for it from the first moment of me being conscious and even when I'm dreaming."

"What do you mean by when you're dreaming?" Justin asked, a bit curious.

"That is not important," Vexie motioned for Justin to brush the subject out of his mind.

"How would you know that?" Scott asked.

"I've been living with her for three weeks now," Vexie said. "I've obviously observed her, although that it was pretty hard to do with her parent constantly talking to me every five minutes when I'm trying to do so at her house."

"What do they talk to you about?" Lightning asked, completely bored of convincing Scott to confess.

"Something about if I'm going to get a job or when I'm moving out or whatever," Vexie shrugged. "They are really noisy sometimes."

"Why don't you get a job?" Duncan asked, feeling exactly the same as Lightning.

"Vexie don't work," Vexie boasted. "She never works."

Duncan's right eye began to twitch when Vexie began to speak in third person; the girl ALWAYS got way too prideful and annoying when she started speaking in third person. No one likes her when she's like that. "So Scott, what do you say?"

"Absolutely not," Dawn gasped, flustered by Courtney assumption. "I mean, I like him as a friend, but, not anything more."

"Liar," Gwen coughed. "Dawn, I know you and Scott didn't like each other when you first met; but we BOTH know you have grown a soft spot for the guy."

"That spot is a friendship hole," Dawn stuttered.

"Denial is one of the first signs," Courtney said.

"I don't," Dawn stopped, knowing anything she would say now will just convince them even more. "I think I'd know if I liked him like that."

"And we have a feeling you do know," Gwen said, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "You've just got to accept it."

"Another question," Courtney said. "Do you worry about him a lot? And by a lot, I mean A LOT."

"Of course I do," Dawn said. "Don't all decent minded-people worry about their friends?"

"They do," Gwen admitted. "But can I try something?"

"Okay," Dawn said.

"Close your eyes and imagine you're trapped at the bottom of a volcano in a bolted cage," Gwen said and Dawn obeyed. Gwen made sure to make Dawn go into a hypnotic state of mind. "Make yourself feel like it is really happening; it's really hot to the point you're already sweating." Dawn began to squirm in her seat. "And all of a sudden a tribe came and began to poke you with sharpened sticks." Dawn began to feel sharp pains all down her sides and back. "What's this?" Gwen faked a scared gasp. "The volcano just erupted." The Goth female began to speak much quicker. "The lava is falling towards and the tribe fled in fear. Now you're still stuck in that dreaded cage with no way out. BUT WAIT another second, now a caped hero has rushed over and freed you from the cage and the two of you escaped right before the lava landed. You thank the person and ask who this person is, only to have the character take down the hood and reveal their true identity. WHO DO YOU SEE?" Gwen snapped and Dawn opened her eyes.

"Holy crap," Dawn took in a deep breath, not believing that Gwen managed to hypnotize her.

"So, who'd you see?" Gwen asked, no longer using her intense voice.

"I can't," Dawn had still not fully caught her breath from the situation.

"You saw Scott, didn't you?" Gwen smirked.

Dawn released a small nod to confirm Gwen's guess. The blonde began to question her feelings on the matter. "There's no way that can be."

"Just accept it, trust me," Courtney yawned. "It'll make things a lot less complicated."

"But, what about him? Wouldn't he feel weird having someone like me crushing on him?" Dawn's heart was beating far quicker than she ever anticipated it would.

"Trust me," Gwen said. "I bet he likes you just the same, hell, he probably feels even stronger than you do."

"What do you say, man?" Duncan nudged the ginger-haired male that was frozen in fear of what could be. "Dude!" the punk ended up punching the farm boy in the face.

"OKAY FINE!" Scott shouted to stop the punches. "I'll do it."


	36. Total Fail There

**Author's Note: Okay, so the reason it took me so long to get this chapter done was because of SEVERAL obstacles. The first obstacle was that I wanted to take a couple of days to make sure that I was sure of where I wanted to go with this chapter. The second was I became too focused on Doctor Who to actually work on the story. The third was after I finally got it done the FIRST time, I decided I'd post in the next day and then my sisters did something that very night and crashed the internet and eventually the WHOLE computer crashed for good. Then I typed it again for the second on the laptop and my sisters actually crashed that one too. Now, I'm on my last computer…until our new one is up and running. Also, I finished all of my Ocs for my next fanfic :D.**

**Chapter 36**

"I'm being serious guys!" Duncan exclaimed as he was attempting to make ammends with Courtney and Gwen by banging on Courtney's closed front door and yelling apologies. "I think we should atleast be friends!"

"All you do is think of yourself," Gwen snapped through the door. "Now go away and stop stalking us already."

"I'm thinking of getting a restraining order," Courtney muttered as she and the Goth giggled as they insulted the desperate punk.

Their laughter ceased when Gwen's phone rang. "OH, maybe it's Dawn!" the Goth exclaimed and took out her phone. "Nope, just Vexie."

"It could be ABOUT Dott right?" Courtney said.

"We'll see," Gwen said and answered the phone. "Hello."

"OH MY GOD!" Vexie exclaimed with utter excited. "Guess what, Madame Monster!"

"Did Scott confess?" Gwen asked, obviously hopeful.

"Confess what?" Vexie sounded confused. "To Dawn, you mean?"

"Who else?" Gwen sighed.

"Probably not," Vexie shrugged as she answered.

"What do you mean 'probably not'? Aren't you supposed to be spying on their date?" Gwen exclaimed; confused on what exactly it was that Vexie meant.

"Well, I was," Vexie winced. "But I got bored and then I saw this extremely attractive fella' and everything goes blank until now."

"You called to brag about your date didn't you?" Gwen sighed, feeling like she should have known this would have happened.

"There you go!" Vexie clapped. "And not only is he attractive with a tan and gorgeous blue eyes; he's also got a British accent."

"You realize this whole thing was your plan, right? You are literally messing up with your own plan."

"Oh no, dear," Vexie tsked the Goth. "I have a feeling my plan is going perfectly." She hung up with a final words being 'have fun with your gal pal'.

"She can be really infuriating sometimes," Gwen sighed.

"So she ditched everything for a guy?" Courtney snickered; she expected the outcome to be as much.

"It better being going okay," Gwen was slightly more concerned about the current situation that involved her younger, shorter, blonde friend.

Dawn and Scott were forced to meet at a park; they were currently sitting on one of the several benches at the previously mentioned park.

"So," Scott said. This was the first effort in making conversation since the two hours that they had been sitting there. "Anything new?"

"No, not really," Dawn muttered. Both of the two were forcing themselves not to grow red. "You?"

"It's the same with me, I guess," Scott answered, tapping his foot as he tried to muster up the courage to do what was intended. "I, uh," he stuttered. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Really?" Dawn went along with the topic. "I ate before I came here."

"Cool," Scott hated being so cowardly. "So, uh," his stutter got worse. "I was wondering how you felt about, uh," the two stared dead into eachother's eyes. "About pigs."

"They're very interesting creatures," Dawn giggled as she answered him.

"I know right?" Scott was extremely nervous.

"Hey, Scott," Dawn attempted to muster up HER courage at this point. "Do you think I'd be a good girlfriend?"

"What?" Scott stuttered.

"I mean, I think I like someone," Dawn admitted. "But I'm too scared to read him enough to know if he really likes me back."

"Really now," Scott's eyebrow began to twitch as she spoke.

"I just realized it recently though," Dawn "But I've been told he may like me as well, but do YOU think someone would like me in that way?"

"No way!" Scott, too dimwitted to realize she was talking about him, was filled with jealousy at the information she had told him. "There is absolutely NO WAY anyone would like you!"

"You think?" Dawn asked. "So I shouldn't even take the effort, huh?"

"No way, no how," Scott told her. "You're too creepy for anyone to like you!"

"I was thinking that would be the case," Dawn's eyes slide to look at the ground, showing that his words dulled her mood.

Seeing that his words hurt her, again, Scott regretted what he said. Again. "I gotta go," Scott muttered, running off with guilt that made him feel like crap.

Dawn took a closer look at him, watching him go: her eyes widened as she noticed something. "Oh," she muttered just as her cellphone began to vibrate in her skirt pocket. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey Girly," Gwen was on the other line. "Hows it going?"

"Well," Dawn's gaze was fixated on the direction that the now out of sight farm boy had run. "He said that there was no way that there would be anyone who would ever like me as a girlfriend."

"He did, did he?" the malice and anger in the Goth's tone was very evident. "I'm going to mutilate that ginger haired bastard and feed his remains to Vexie's sea bestie she calls Fang," Gwen said to Courtney, covering the speaker in the phone so Dawn wouldn't hear.

"But, I think its all okay," Dawn said, hearing what Gwen had said regardless of the blue-haired female's efforts.

Gwen could not believe how good hearted this girl was. "HOW IS THAT OKAY?!"

"Because," Dawn voice perked up. "I was able to bring myself to actually read his aura before he left."


	37. Not An Illusion

**Chapter 37**

"Hello Albertha," Dawn smiled as Scott's older sister as she had answered the door. She had required Lightning and Duncan to aid her as they were the only ones who really knew where to go to since the farm Scott lived at was quite the ways off. "Has Scott returned home?"

"Barn," Albertha pointed towards a barn that was a couple of yards away.

"Oh, thank you," Dawn said and Albertha slammed the door shut once the blonde began to head to the said barn.

While Dawn took her time to walk towards the place, wanting to make sure she did give Scott some time to think, the previously mentioned male was sulking on a bed of hay. He felt so stupid; of course, he WAS stupid. He messed up. There's no way that she would ever forgive her for this. But why would she come to HIM? How the hell would he really know anything? "Dammit," he kept repeating over and over since he had begun to sulk.

"You don't seem like your doing very well," Dawn muttered as she finally reached his location and he was back into her view.

Scott, not being able to see because of the hay muffled into his face, began to think he was hearing things. "OH no, no, no, no, no," he clamped his hands over his ears. He thought he was being haunted by his guilt. "I don't want to be haunted!"

His mental break down caused Dawn to let out a giggle. "I apologize, but this is something that needs to happen," Dawn decided to use this illusion of his as an advantage.

"Uh uh, go away," Scott muttered, still not looking up.

"Only if you answer my questions," Dawn said.

"Fine then," Scott gave in quickly, although he STILL wouldn't look up. "Just hurry up." His voice was more fearful and depressing than malicious.

"First question," Dawn said. "The things you said at the park." The blonde paused so she could force her laughter back. "Did you even MEAN them?"

"Of course I DIDN'T, Dumb guilt," Scott answered, letting out a whiny sigh.

"So why did you say them?" Dawn asked.

"Because she was talking about some dude and I panicked and shit," Scott cried into the hay. "And I got jealous and afraid that she'd jump into the guy's arms and leave me forever and I didn't want that and it just, AGH! I don't like these questions."

"How do you really feel? What was your REAL answer?" Dawn asked.

"She's creepy and can get really naggy," Scott said, causing Dawn to mentally huff in denial. "But she's super small and cute and understanding. She's her own person and I really admire that she doesn't actually need anybody. And I hate it but she's like the only thing I think about even though I don't want to."

"So, are you saying you have romantic feelings?" Dawn asked with a small smile on her face.

"Do I have to answer this one?" Scott whined.

"Yes, it's very important," Dawn told him.

"But it's embarrassing!" Scott kicked up his feet as if he was about the throw a temper tantrum.

"Is that a yes?" Dawn asked, wanting to tease the hell out of the ginger.

Silence filled the air as Scott didn't make a sound.

"I will take that as a yes," Dawn sighed.

"Are you done asking questions yet?" Scott whined.

"I have only ONE more," Dawn said.

"WELL," Scott cried. "Ask it already."

"Alright, alright," Dawn felt the embarrassment coming from her love interest. "How do you know that she wasn't talking about YOU?"

"Huh?" Scott froze.

"Think about it," Dawn told him. "Why would a girl ask a guy who obviously doesn't know anything when it came to romance if she would make a good girlfriend? The only logical reason would be that the girl actually liked the guy she was asking about the whole situation in the first place?"

And that was when it hit him. This day was the day a "HOLY SHIT!" was heard all around the world. "Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit!" he pounced to his feet, finally looking up.

"Where're you going?" Dawn asked.

"I've got to find the real Dawn!" Scott said.

"Why's that?" Dawn feigned confusion.

"If what you just said is true then I gotta explain! She could hate me forever," Scott said, more panicked than he was after he had been when he thought Dawn had a crush on someone ELSE.

"Good luck with that," Dawn was REALLY forcing herself not to laugh at this point.

"Thanks!" Scott started to run out of the barn. "Later, Dawn illusion!"

"Bye bye," Dawn said; she busted out into a fit of laughter once he was gone.

Scott had literally begun to run through town on foot; it took him an hour just to get back in town. He decided to go ask others when she turned out not to be at her own home.

"No, why the hell would she be here?" Lyra snapped when Scott came to ask her. "Now shove off, looser." He quickly left as 'requested'.

"SERIOUSLY?" was Alejandro's reaction when Scott came to ask him. "Why do you assholes always have such BAD timing?"

"Heather's in there isn't she?" Scott shuddered. "Which probably means Dawn ISN'T? She isn't in there, right?"

"No, she's not," Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Oh thank god," Scott was extremely relieved by the Latino's answer.

Scott then went to Gwen's house only to be told that she was at Courtney's; thus going to Courtney's to ask if Dawn had come to them.

"Duncan?" Scott retorted when he saw the punk banging on the CIT's door.

"Sup," Duncan said, trying to look cool.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I'm trying to get my ex-girlfriends to forgive me?" Duncan muttered in shame. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be talking with Dawn and figured your shit out?"

"Well, yeah, I'm trying to find her," Scott told him. "She's no where to be found so far."

"But Lightning and I dropped her off at her place nearly two hours ago," Duncan informed him.

"You did," Scott was confused. "Then why didn't she come to," his words became more spaced out. "Talk," his eyes began to wide. "To," and then it hit him. "Me."

"Dude, you okay?" Duncan asked his shocked friend.

This was the day an even longer 'HOLY SHIT' was her all around the world as Scott ran as fast as he could back to his home.

Courtney and Gwen slowly opened the door. "You really are helping them out, aren't ya?" Gwen asked him.

"Well, yeah," Duncan shrugged as if it was no big deal. "They're my buds so what else am I supposed to do?"

"Ya' know Courtney," Gwen sighed. "I think we may need help organizing some of your CDs."

"Meh," Courtney shrugged.

"You in?" Gwen asked Duncan.

"It's better than nothing," Duncan's eyes shimmered with hope.

"If you break even ONE of my things, I will deliver the death Gwen had in mind for Scott onto YOU!" Courtney told him.

"What death?" Duncan was taken aback and felt fearful.

"IT doesn't matter, just come on," Gwen and Courtney allowed Duncan to enter the premisis.

Albertha had eventually gone to the barn and gave Dawn a couple of magazines to pass the time before Scott returned. She was now reading the last one of them.

"DAWN!" Scott exclaimed as he came back into the barn to find Dawn sitting the bed of hay.

"Welcome back," Dawn smiled at him. "Did you find her yet?"

Scott was too exhausted to laugh, despite the fact that he wanted. "Yeah, I did," was all he could muster.


	38. The Answer Is

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys! I am SO VERY sorry I hadn't updated in so long again. My mother and I have allowed a friend of mine to move in with us because he had nowhere to go and needed to leave his abusive roommates. I've been busy with trying to make him feel at home.**

**Chapter 38**

"Took a bit of time to find her, don't you think?" Dawn giggled as Scott was still catching his breath.

"It wasn't really," Scott replied, thinking he actually had some pride left.

"So, is there anything you want to ask her?" Dawn asked as she crossed her legs so she could use them as arm rests. "Because she's waiting."

Scott gulped, unsuccessfully attempting to ask the blonde to actually be his girlfriend. "Uh," was all he could manage.

"Close enough," Dawn accepted. "and my answer is yes." She stood up. "Can you drive me home?"

"Uh," Scott was still at a loss for words.

"I will take that as a yes," Dawn sang and pulled the ginger by the hand and outside.

Scott managed to convince his sister to lend him her car, although Dawn thought it looked more like a tractor, and drove the blonde home.

Dawn smiled as the ride was awkward and silent; but it was pleasant for her.

"We're here," Scott managed to stutter quietly, still processing on the fact that Dawn was now his girlfriend.

"Thank you," Dawn responded by kissing him on the cheek, which made the ginger tense up even more so than he already was. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Yep," Scott laughed, completely red and watched Dawn prance into her house. "Bye," he whispered right before he drove himself back home.

"FINALLY!" Gwen exclaimed once Dawn and called and told her the news. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to see you two go ANYWHERE?"

"I," Dawn didn't know how to answer her friend. "I think it is time to start talking about you now."

"Like what?" Gwen said as she stretched out her limps and let out a yawn.

"You drama with Courtney and Duncan," Dawn said. "Has that been settled yet?"

"I guess," Gwen said. Dawn could FEEL her shrugging. "I've started to forgive him for being a total jerk those last moments in our relationship."

"That's good," Dawn sighed in relief. "I was hoping you would find a way for let him back in."

"What makes you say that?" Gwen said. "Please tell me you don't think I should get back together with that guy?"

"I think you should follow your heart," Dawn clarified. "But I was saying such things because Duncan isn't a complete jerk; he's just oblivious."

"That, I agree with," Gwen admitted, letting out another yawn. "It's pretty late, isn't it?"

"Time to go to bed, I guess," Dawn spoke as she realized the time.

"Yeah," Gwen said with an exhausted giggle. "Goodnight then, I guess."

The two women hung up their respective phones and decided to go to bed.

Scott on the other hand was being mocked by his sister as she took notice of the lipstick that was now imprinted on his face. "Will you shut up already!" he yelled.

"You look so stupid!" Albertha cackled, enjoying every minute of the taunting actions she metaphorically inflicted upon her brother.

"SHUT UP!" Scott snapped. "It's not like YOU look any LESS stupid than I do anyway!"

"HEY!" Albertha snapped back and the siblings glared at each other until Albertha burst out into laughter again. "I can't be serious with that thing on your face! haha!" she clutched her sides. "Wash it off, wash it off."

"No way," Scott scoffed. "Especially not after you telling me to!"

"You are so LAME," Albertha huffed.

"YOU'RE MORE LAME THAN ME!" Scott snapped.

The sibling fight lasted all night; the two REFUSED to back down, not wanting to have a hurt pride.

The fight lasted the entire night. Bickering and shouting continued to grow even more rapid with each word they spoke. It even lasted when Scott was heading out to school. Hell, it was STILL going on when Scott was GOING to school; they had ended up trading insults through their hand-me-down cellphones. "Do you EVER SHUT UP?" Scott eventually exclaimed as he was at the peak level pissed off.

"If you don't want to talk then you could always hang up the phone, my dumb brother," Albertha meant this as a teasing action to CONTINUE the conversation, but she isn't exactly the brainiest character.

"FINE!" Scott exclaimed and ended the argument by turning off his cellphone. "LOSER!" he felt the need to deliver the last insult; although Albertha was currently cursing his existence as he arrived to his school parking lot.

"Hey!" Duncan met up with the ginger with Gwen and Courtney with him.

"Sup," Scott decided to try to act cool; it wasn't working.

"Hey, what's that?" Duncan said as he focused on Scott's face.

"What?" Scott asked, wanting Duncan to clarify his words.

"Your face," Duncan said. "Is that..." the punk took a closer look. "Is that lipstick on your face?" the punk burst out into a fit of laughter. "Way to go Romeo." the darker haired male decided to use the oldest nickname in the book.

"You are so lame," Courtney muttered and shook her head in disappointment. The CIT ended up wrapping her arms around one of the Goth's arms in an effort to tell Gwen to support her idea.

"I am not," Duncan rejected Courtney opinion.

"You kind of are," Gwen quickly got the hint. "like REALLY lame." the female best friends began to remark Duncan's past actions and called him a stalker.

"Besides," Gwen decided to end the teasing of her ex. "I think it's sweet that he kept it on."

"It's kinda creepy to me," Courtney whispered, still holding Gwen's arm.

"It's sappy," Duncan muttered.

"You're sappy," Gwen and Scott grumbled in unison.

"Hey! I thought Justin to supposed to be the butt of the insults?" Duncan did NOT like being verbally abused.

"Guys!" Dawn was then spotted skipping over to them along with B and Lightning silently following in a slower pace.

Scott then desperately tried to hide the fact he left her lipstick stain on his face.

"I think it's time to go to class," Gwen said. "Scott, you DO plan on walking your girl to her first period, right?" the Goth sounded more demanding than questioning.

"Yeah," Scott said, easily getting the hint.


	39. After School

**Author's Note: Okay guys, this is the last chapter. Tis finally the finale. After this I will being starting on my Oc story. I've also added two more characters to my Ocs.**

**Chapter 39**

Summer had finally come around and school was finally out. Several events happened during the remainder of the school that didn't involve the new couple of Scott and Dawn; Heather and Alejandro may or may not be expecting and they refuse to say anything about it. Duncan became a soft-hearted rebel once he became friends with Zoey and her boyfriend, Mike. Lyra and went through a rambage that cause her to actually be expelled. Vexie took Lyra's spot at the 'Bitch Table' and is now Cody's official bodyguard to the point of moving in with him instead of staying with Dawn; the blonde's parents rejoice once she left. She has also sent Mike's twin brother, Mal to the hospital several times. No one knows exactly what she did to him though. Gwen and Courtney seem to have gone passed the best friends stage. B had managed to graduate early. Lightning decided to become official competitors with Jo and Brick.

Scott still had a fear of sharks, but Dawn wanted to go to sea world. "You have to face your fears sometime," Dawn spoke softly to her boyfriend as they begun to snack on some cookies while drinking some milkshakes.

"No," Scott refused. "Not going to happen."

"Do you want this fear of yours to take over your life?" Dawn sighed.

"It doesn't take over my life!" Scott gasped as if Dawn spoke something extremely insulting.

"You won't watch The Dolphin's tale because you find that dolphins are too similar in appearace to sharks," Dawn informed him, not enjoying his fearful reactions to anything aquatic.

"BUT THEY DO!" Scott exclaimed. "They have to be just as evil."

"No," Dawn shook her head in dissappointment. "You are just letting your fear get the best of you."

"NO," Scott was determined to win this argument.

"Look, if you don't go to sea world with me then I won't go to that crop growing competition you want me to be at," Dawn growled.

"But that competition is very important to me!" Scott sound very distraught.

"You nor your family are even participating in the competition," Dawn glared.

"Oh my god FINE," Scott began to pout.

"Thank you," Dawn smiled. "I appreciate it very much." She kissed him on the cheek in gratitude.

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" Scott exclaime the moment they had come to the entrance of Sea World. "I don't care about the crop competition anymore so let's just leave."

"Too late," Dawn boast as they were now inside the theme park.

"Dammit," Scott whimpered. He decided to hide behind his tiny girlfriend for almost the entire day.

But then the time came for him to face what made him afraid of this place to begin with. "Dear God," Scott muttered as he was not face to glace cage to face with a large, glaring shark. "It wants to eat me."

"Seems that way," Dawn muttered, feeling the malicous aura around the shark. "But atleast you got to face your fear."

"Yeah," Scott was proud of himself. "Take that ugly!" he mocked the shark; mocking the shark was probably not the best idea the farm boy had at that moment. The next thing Dawn knew, Scott went from standing right beside her to inside the tank being fin slapped by the shark. First, Dawn was simply baffled how he ended up in the tank but she soon realized he could very well die.

"SCOTT!" Dawn exclaimed in a panic, only able to watch her boyfriend getting mawled by the evil shark. "HELP!" Dawn cried, searching for an employee to help her in aiding her boyfriends escape. They were strangely hard to find at this time.

As Dawn was searching for someone to help, an audience came to watch Scott fending for himself inside the shark tank, barely able to grasp a breath of air every couple of minutes while fighting for his life. He had a constant thought that the people watching him should at least TRY and do something. What he didn't realize was that the people had actually come to think this was all an act.

"I'm so sorry, oh so very sorry Scott," Dawn huffed to herself as she continued to run around "If we can get you out of this, I won't make you come here ever again!"

"HEY DAWN!" Vexie had appeared with Cody.

"Vexie!" Dawn was exstatic when she noticed that Vexie was wearing an employee uniform. "Finally."

"What's wrong," Vexie seemed to be genuinely worried for the young girl.

"Scott, shark, tank, food," Dawn couldn't even say a whole sentence.

"What?" Cody didn't understand.

"Scott went to face Fang and ended up pissing him to the point my poor precious shark-buddy wants to eat the poor, dimwitted farm boy," Vexie said, understanding every. "Now let's go save an adorkable numbskull," the three headed to see Scott attempting to keep Fang's mouth from closing in and crushing the ginger. "Alright then," Vexie said as she climbed into the tank.

All it took was for the young Asian female to lightly tap the top of the shark head to have him let of Scott, she then lectured the shark through sign language and pulled Scott to safety.

"SCOTT!" Dawn ran to her love interest's side once he reached ground. "Are you okay?"''

"Back to our stations, Cody," Vexie laughed as she pulled her friend and co worker away.

"I'm fine," Scott let out a heavy breath of relief, unable to believe he was still alive.

"Are you sure," Dawn asked, still checking him for any serious injuries.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Scott sighed, managing to keep on his feet, slightly using Dawn for support.

"I am so defintely going to that competition," Dawn said as they left the aquatic theme park.

Dawn kept to that promise and she also listened to his aftermath rant about how the person who won shouldn't have been the winner. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Scott," Dawn groaned as she had litened to him rant for over three hours now.

"Those carrots were already rotten and he obviously bought those eggplants," Scott couldn't hear the blonde's voice over his rage.

"Scott," Dawn sighed, trying for the thousandth time to get Scott's attention.

"We should have never come to this thing, it was way too stupid," Scott screamed.

"SCOTT!" Dawn shouted as loud as her voice could reach.

"I can't believe they didn't even see how FAKE that dude was," Scott STILL didn't hear her.

Dawn gave up on words as they were not having any effect; fed up with talking, the blond yanked the ginger down and planted her lips against his. Scott froze, not expecting Dawn of all people to have been so forceful. "Are you done yet?" Dawn asked him once she pulled away.

"Yep," Scott said as he pulled her back into the kiss.


End file.
